Something about 30 years old Lady
by PinkyPengu
Summary: Siapa sangka kemerosotan karir Sehun membawanya pada sebuah nirwana. Ia kembali ke Korea dengan menjadi Fotografer yang memiliki tugas khusus di sebuah Majalah yang dipimpin oleh si Playboy Park. Sehun menjadi satu satunya lelaki yang akan melihat, merasakan dan menikmati lekuk tubuh si Malaikat. Tapi apa itu akan semulus bayangannya? /GS!/HunHan/Kaisoo/ChanLu/
1. Chapter 1

**_PinkuPinkuHunnie present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Something about 30 years old Lady_** ** _"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Main Cast :_**

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Xi Lu Han_

 _Kim Jongin (Kai)_

 _Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _._

 _Zhuyi_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Other Cast :_**

 _Other EXO's member_

 _SM Ent artist_

 ** _._**

 ** _Gender Switch for all 'uke' Character_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _WARNING!:_**

 ** _RATE M! NC_**

 ** _Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Jangan lupa review ya :*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Memulai karir sebagai sorang fotografer jalanan saat masih kuliah tentu tidak mudah bagiku. Lika liku hidup seorang lelaki yang akan beranjak dewasa. Beberapa kali hasil jepretanku tidak dihargai. Mereka diinjak, dimaki dan tak berharga lagi.

Namun takdir tidak selamanya sama bukan? Bermodal tekad dan keberanian. Aku behasil masuk kedalam dunia Fashion Magazine. Minseokkie Noona yang membuka jalan untukku. Minseok Noona adalah seorang mantan model majalah Cosmopolitan di UK. Beberapa tahun lalu dia sedang berlibur di Korea kala itu. Dia memintaku memotret dirinya dengan bikini ungunya yang berkelap kelip dibawah matahari di sabtu pagi. Saat itu aku sedang melakukan tur di pulau Jeju. Dia melihat kamera dengan lensa tebal dileherku saat itu. Kami mengobrol banyak tentang dunia fotografi. Dan saat itu aku benar benar tidak tahu bahwa dia seorang model.

Yeah. Seperti kataku, Minseok Noona yang membuka jalan untukku. Dia meminta seluruh hasil jepretanku dicetak dalam ukuran F4 dan dikirim hari itu juga ke villa yang ia sewa di sekitar pantai. Kalian perlu tahu, kalau aku kabur dari rombongan wisata kampus. Hanya untuk mencetak foto wanita dengan bikini super nyentrik itu dan memberikan semua hasil cetaknya. Aku tidak menduga bahwa Minseok Noona memberikannya pada direktur majalah di tempat kerjanya. Minseok Noona bilang bahwa dia sangat menyukai hasil potretanku. Dan pak direkturpun menyukainya.

Aku menyelesaikan kuliahku dengan cepat dan memenuhi panggilan Minseok Noona. Tepat setelah wisuda, aku berangkat ke Inggris. Siapa sangka aku bisa menjadi satu dari ratusan fotografer fenomenal di jagat raya. Yeah, itu memang berlebihan. ELLE, BAZAAR, VOGUE dan InStyle berkali kali menawarkan lowongan dengan gaji fantastis padaku. Kupenuhi. Meski hanya satu kali pemotretan di tiap majalah. Biarkan aku menyombongkan diri. semua majalah dengan hasil fotoku sold out dalam waktu singkat. Kurasa itu cukup untuk mengganti kartu kreditku menjadi Black Card.

Dan kini adalah tahun ketiga aku berkecimpung didunia ini. Minseok Noona yang bekerja memimpin tim ku datang dengan tik-tak-tok high heelsnya yang mengganggu gendang telinga.

"Gila!"

"Wae Noona?" Aku bertanya sambil asyik dengan ponselku.

"Mana Kai?"

"Tidak tahu." Aku mengangkat kedua kakiku keatas meja.

Dia masih melihatku yang terlalu asyik dengan iphone 6 plus kesayanganku. "Jalangmu lagi? Iya kan?!"

"Yep."

"Demi tuhan! Kau tidak pernah berubah!"

"Ayolah Noona. Hanya satu malam aku menemani perempuan perempuan tolol itu."

Minseok Noona memijat dahinya. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa seks Noona." Jawabku enteng

"Kau harus bisa! Dan lupakan jalang jalangmu itu! Karena Aku sedang dalam pembicaraan serius!"

Aku hanya menatapnya tidak berminat. Dan detik itu juga Minseok Noona memukul kakiku. "Turunkan kaki panjangmu itu!"

Aku menurunkan kaki tanpa berkata apapun, agak malas meladeni perempuan macam dia.

"Hello Everybody!" seseorang dengan rambut disisir kebelakang dan kacamata hitam sedang asyik bertengger didepan pintu. Sungguh Men-ji-ji-kan.

"Masuk stupid!" Kyungsoo memihak padaku! Dia menendang laki laki dengan kacamata hitam itu.

"Kalian berdua duduklah! Aku akan bicara serius."

Keduanya duduk dengan manis dan damai dikursi masing masing. Dan aku mematikan ponselku. Setelah berpamitan pada gadis dijauh sana yang sedari tadi sedang beradu pesan mesum denganku.

"Pekerjaan kalian?"

"Selesai." Ucap kami kompak. Seperti robot.

"Oke. Aku punya berita baik dan berita buruk. Yang mana yang perlu aku bicarakan terlebih dahulu?"

"Berita Baik." Kyungsoo berucap tegas.

"Kita dapat jatah berlibur kembali ke Korea selama satu bulan penuh!" Minseok Noona bertepuk tangan. Dan si kacamata hitam berdiri dimejanya sambil melepas dasi dan menutarnya. Dasar Gila.

"Dan berita buruknya?" tanyaku dingin.

"Kita dikirim ke Korea." Minseok Noona layu seperti daun sekarang.

"APA?!"

"Yeah. Bekerja untuk majalah baru disana untuk selamanya. SE-LA-MA-NYA!."

"Majalah baru?! Oh SHIT!"

Yeah karir kami baru saja merosot. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Dan ini memang benar benar buruk. Biarkan aku jelaskan keadaaannya. Aku, Oh Sehun yang fenomenal baru saja selesai menggebrak meja. Kim Jongin si editor mesum dengan kulit hitam legam baru saja melempar kacamata hitamnya. Kyungsoo, si penulis naskah sedang termenung meratapi nasib. Dan yang terakhir pemimpin kami, Minseok Noona yang sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Pesta perpisahan untuk team kami diadakan di kantor secara kecil kecilan. Dan di hari itu pula keberangkatanku dan Kyungsoo menuju Korea. Jongin dan Minseok Noona akan menyusul kami, dan sampai besok malam. Setidaknya kami mendapat tiket pesawat gratis dari pak direktur.

"Aku nyaris gila karena ini!" Kyungsoo duduk disebelahku.

"Aku lebih gila! Aku meninggalkan mereka!"

"Siapa?"

"Ah aku tahu! Pasti jalangmu kan?!" lanjut Kyungsoo emosi.

"Aku butuh mereka." Aku bersandar pada Kyungsoo. aku benar benar lemas dan stress hari ini.

"Kau tidak butuh mereka! Kau hanya butuh seks nya!"

"YEAH! Itu maksudku! Kau benar benar pengertian!"

"berisik! Lagipula kurasa mereka hanya one night stand saja." Dia melipat tangannya di dada.

"Berapa gadis dari Klub itu yang kau setubuhi?" Sambung si burung hantu itu.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya lima."

"Lalu sembilan lagi?!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam padaku.

"Ayolah aku bahkan tidak memasukan penisku kedalam gua seksi mereka. aku hanya bermain main dengan tubuh mereka. tidak lebih."

"Oh Sehun. Tidak pernah ada kata 'tidak lebih' dalam kamusmu."

Aku tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ngomong ngomong kita tidak ke Seoul,"

Barulah aku kembali memperhatikannya. "Apa Korea selatan sudah berganti ibu kota?" oke itu konyol.

"Kita ke Jeju."

"Untuk?"

"Dua hari lagi ada pesta pertemuan dengan seluruh staff dan petinggi majalah baru itu."

"Demi Lucifer! Aku tidak tertarik!"

.

.

.

"Yak! Keparat si direktur buncit itu! Kenapa tidak memilih penginapan saja! Aku berjanji Ifreet akan mengutukmu pak tua!" sekarang Kyungsoo si burung hantu yang mengomel. Dan aku hanya mendengarkan ocehannya soal kutukan pada si pak tua.

"Ini sudah malam bodoh! Kau tidak lihat sudah hampir sepi disini?!"

"Aku kesal Sehun!"

"Sudahlah. Lagipula ini hotel bintang lima bukan?" Aku melangkah cepat mendahului si dada rata itu. Dan kurasa dia mengikutiku.

Kami sampai di depan meja resepsionis. Dengan koper ditangan kami. Biar ku komentari wanita ini. Dia seksi, cukup cantik dimataku. Tapi tidak cukup membuatku terangsang. Sekalipun dengan pakaian yang mengekspos belahan dadanya habis-habisan.

"Nona Minseok?" ucap si resepsionis cantik itu.

"Bu-bukan. Kami rekannya." Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. Aku sih, hanya diam. Sambil memperhatikan si resepsionis itu tentu saja.

"Ah maafkan saya. Kamar untuk empat orang dilantai dua puluh empat. Kamar nomor 1220. Ini kartu untuk membuka kamarnya. Terima kasih. Selamat beristirahat."

"Ah iya terima kasih juga." Kyungsoo menarik kopernya sambil terus menghela nafas.

Aku berpamitan dengan memberi sebuah kerlingan untuk si resepsionis itu. Dan dia tersipu.

.

.

.

.

"Nomer 1220. Ah ini dia!"

"Kamar untuk empat orang? Apa tidak salah?"

"Benar juga."

Kyungsoo diam selama hampir tiga puluh detik. "Jadi—aku akan tidur denganmu malam ini?! Oh tidak tidak! Demi bikini kupu kupu milik Minseok Eonnie! Aku tidak sudi!"

"Kau pikir aku sudi tidur denganmu burung hantu?!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Burung hantu! Mata lebar!"

"Diam kau albino keparat! Jahanam! Maniak seks!"

"Jangan bertengkar!"

Kami berdua sama sama mematung. Suara siapa itu? Itu jelas bukan suara Kyungsoo. dan itu juga bukan suaraku tentu saja. Lalu?

"Nuguseyo?" Kyungsoo berbalik kebelakang.

Aku mengikutinya. Berbalik kebelakang. Ada seorang anak laki laki dibelakang kami. Memeluk boneka panda.

"Jangan bertengkar!" wajahnya memerah.

"Kurasa dia sebentar lagi menangis." Aku menatap Kyungsoo. dia ikut menatapku juga.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"Jangan bertengkar lagi.. huwee—" BINGO! Dia menangis!

Aku dan Kyungsoo terlonjak saat mendengar suara tangisannya. Dengan seluruh otak licikku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil kartu digenggaman Kyungsooo dan buru buru masuk kedalam kamar.

Yang bisa kudengar setelah masuk kedalam kamar adalah suara teriakan si burung hantu. Dan jangan lupakan sumpah serapahnya padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Maksud dari kamar untuk empat orang adalah, satu ruangan dengan empat pintu didalamnya. Jadi kami memiliki kamar kami masing masing disini. Kurasa Hotel ini boleh juga.

Aku tidak mendengar suara si burung hantu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kurasa dia masih berkutat dengan anak cengeng itu. Omong omong, anak kecil itu tampan juga. Dia seperti, orang asing. Maksudku bukan pribumi.

Setelah memastikan ada kamar mandi disini aku melepas kaos abu abu dari tubuhku. Ini hari kedua dimusim panas. Dan memang hobiku mandi setelah lewat dari jam sembilan malam. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berlama lama dikamar mandi. Setelah memakai kembali celana joggerku beserta tektek bengek didalamnya. Aku membanting diriku ke kasur. Sayup sayup aku mendengar si mata besar itu masuk ke kamarnya. Dan tentu saja dia marah marah dengan membawa namaku dalam amarahnya. Khas Kyungsoo, penuh emosi.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi saat Kyungsoo memukuli punggung telanjangku dengan boneka pororo jeleknya.

"Bangun Oh mesum Sehun!"

"..."

"Bangun bodoh!"

"..."

"Ayo makan!"

"..."

"SEHUN!"

"..."

"Oke! Jangan salahkan aku jika handphone kesayanganmu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi!"

Dan barulah aku bangkit. Sambil tersenyum bodoh pada Kyungsoo. "Menjijikan." Singkat dan menusuk ke ulu hati yang terdalam.

Aku mengusap wajah dan turun dari ranjang. "Bisakah kau memakai setidaknya kaus tanpa lengan di badanmu yang mengerikan itu?!" dia berteriak.

"Aku benci memakai apapun itu yang menutup bagian tubuh yang paling kubanggakan."

"Kenapa semua lelaki selalu bangga akan tubuh sixpacknya?! Bagiku itu sangat mengerikan!" dia membawa trolley makanan ke dekat meja.

"Aset."

"Apa?!"

"Ayolah, semua wanita akan terjerat pada keindahan tubuh seorang pria."

"Aku tidak begitu." Kyungsoo menghidupkan televisi.

"Apa Kai tidak bertubuh seperti ini? Kurasa dia sangat.." Aku memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin memerah "Seksi." Aku mendesah.

"Yak! Bagaimana kau bisa-?! Ah! Sudahlah! Lupakan!"

Aku tertawa terbahak bahak. Dia pikir aku se tidak peka itu? Maaf saja! Aku lelaki respect!

"Sejak kapan?" Aku bertanya sambil terus tersenyum menjahilinya.

"Apanya?!" dia pura pura tidak mengerti.

"Sejak kapan? Menyukainya?"

"Tidak penting!"

Aku kembali tertawa. Kurasa aku laki laki pertama yang bisa membuatnya menciut seperti ini.

"Berhenti menertawaiku! Atau kuambil makananmu!"

"Oke oke aku diam."

"Jangan beritahu siapapun! Soal Kai! Dan rasa sukaku!"

"Pfft—mengaku juga."

"Tutup mulutmu Oh Sehun!"

Aku mengunci mulutku. Seperti sedang menarik resleting. Dan dia memberi jempol padaku.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo!"

"Kemana?" Aku memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyungsoo.

"Pantai."

"Tidak mau. Malas."

"Ayo temani aku sialan! Bawa kameramu dan potret wanita wanita dengan bikini seksi itu! Cepat!"

"Kalau begitu Dengan senang hati." Aku tersenyum dan dia mendecih.

Kyungsoo memakai sweater pinknya. Aku tahu betul didalam sweater itu ia mengenakan satu set bikini. Dia akan membuka sweater itu setelah sampai dipantai. Lagipula pantai hanya beberapa belas meter dari hotel ini.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Ucapnya.

"Yep." Kamera dileher dan tasnya disisi kanan. Sempurna!

"Oke kajja!"

"Yep." Aku mengikuti langkah kecilnya.

Kami keluar dari kamar dan berjalan santai menuju lift. Dan disana kami bertemu dengan anak kecil yang menangis kemarin malam. Dia sendirian.

"Kau lagi." Ucapku dingin.

"Annyeong Zhuyi!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada anak itu.

"Noona." Si anak kecil cengeng itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Zhuyi mau ke pantai juga?"

"Nde Noona. Apa noona juga kepantai?"

"Tentu. Ayo pergi bersama."

"Ayo!" si kecil itu berjingkrak jingkrak. Cih, berisik sekali.

"Apa Ajusshi juga ke pantai?" sekejap Lift itu terasa penuh dengan tawa Kyungsoo yang meledak ledak.

"Aku tidak setua itu anak ingusan! Dia bahkan lebih tua." Aku menunjuk Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan senyum paling mengerikan pada si kecil itu.

Dia nyaris menangis lagi. Untung Lift berpihak padaku. Dia terbuka saat itu juga, membuat pandangan si kecil ingusan itu tertuju kedepan.

"Auntie!"

Mataku mengikutinya. Dia memeluk sesosok wanita disana. oh tidak! Aku hilang fokus. Wanita ini terlalu berani. Dia hanya mengenakan bikini berwarna merah muda dan hotpants yang aku yakin hanya membungkus bokong dan selangkangannya saja. Dia memakai sendal berhak cukup tinggi. Jangan lupakan rambut hazel keriting gantungnya dan point utamanya, payudara besar dan berisi. Biar kutebak. E atau F? Entahlah. Dia seksi. Sangat.

"Baekhyunnie?!" Kyungsoo memekik

Wanita itu membuka kacamata hitamnya. Dan bibir merahnya mulai berucap. "Kyungsoo!"

Mereka berpelukan, erat sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada satu katapun yang bisa kudengar dari duo perempuan disana. mereka berjalan cepat dan meninggalkanku dengan anak ingusan cengeng ini.

Kami sampai di pinggir pantai. Dan dengan malas aku membuka mulut.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Lima tahun."

Aku berdecak sebal.

"Apa Zhuyi boleh tahu nama paman?"

"Sehun."

"Paman Sehun."

"Panggil aku Hyung!"

"Terlalu tua untuk dipanggil Hyung. Ajusshi cocok jadi pamanku."

"Persetan denganmu." Satu hal, aku tidak suka anak laki laki diatas tiga tahun. Menjengkelkan.

Dia cemberut. Dan aku terlalu malas menenangkannya jika ia menangis lagi. "Siapa perempuan itu?"

"Auntie Baekhyun."

Baru saja aku mau mengeluarkan pertanyaan dari dalam rongga mulutku, si mata lebar itu menghampiri kami.

"Zhuyi auntie Baekhyun memanggilmu. Sana pergi." Dan anak kecil itu berlari kearah si seksi Baekhyun.

Aku nyaris menjatuhkan air liurku saat menatapnya. "Heh mesum!"

"Jangan berani berani mengambil gambar kami berdua!"

"Mengambil gambarmu? Untuk apa memotret wanita dengan dada aspal sepertimu? Buang buang waktu."

"Maksudku gambar Baekhyun!"

"Kenapa? Ini profesiku."

"Akan kujelaskan nanti!"

Aku mendadak hilang nyawa. Lemas. Kalau bukan untuk memotretnya, untuk apa aku disini?

"Apa dia temanmu?"

"Yep. Temanku semasa SMA."

"Dia seumuran denganmu?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Kyungsoo menatapku kesal, "Jika kau tidak betah disini. pergilah, aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Lagipula aku dengan Baekhyun disini." enteng sekali bicaranya.

"Aku akan tetap disini."

"Untuk?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa lagi jika aku membawa ini?" aku menarik kameraku. Dan dia terkekeh.

Aku berjalan menyusuri pantai dan disini cukup ramai. Aku berkali kali melihat si seksi Baekhyun itu menatapku sambil menggigit bibirnya. Menggodaku. Maaf saja aku sudah sangat kecewa mengetahui fakta bahwa dia adalah teman semasa sma Kyungsoo. bukan soal satu sekolahnya. Tapi soal usianya. Kyungsoo lebih tua dariku dua tahun. Itu berarti Baekhyun juga. Sama sama dua puluh tujuh tahun. Dan aku, bukan tipe laki laki yang menyukai wanita tua. Maksudku, yang lebih tua dariku. Berapapun jarak umurnya, selama ia lebih tua. Aku akan mundur dan hilang hasrat, entahlah aku benci 'berhubungan' dengan Noona Noona.

Jongin memberiku sebuah panggilan telepon. Aku mengangkatnya setelah merasa cukup bosan berkeliling disini. tak ada yang menarik.

"Mau apa kau menghubungiku?"

 _"Ayolah kawan! Aku hanya ngin bertanya bagaimana disana?"_

"Bikini. Pantai. Seksi."

 _"Oh tidak! Jangan mengiming-imingiku keparat!"_

"Aku melihat pemandangan paling fantastis!"

 _"APA?!"_ si hitam itu sepertinya sudah terjebak dalam pikiran kotornya.

"Aku bertemu dengan teman Kyungsoo. dan dia benar benar wow."

 _"Kirimi aku fotonya! Cepat!"_

"Hei hei hei! Kau tidak sedang dikamar mandi kan?"

 _"Kau berfikir aku sedang bermin solo?!"_

"Iya. Kau selalu begitu."

 _"Kali ini tidak Sehunku."_

"Menjijikan. Sudah ya. Kututup."

 _PIP—_ Katakan aku kejam. Ya, hahaha. Aku membiarkannya penasaran tentang tubuh seorang wanita. Itu illegal bagi kaum adam.

Si hitam itu sepertinya benar benar masuk perangkapku. Dia mengirimiku banyak pesan setelahnya. Membuat handphoneku tidak berenti berkata _Pip_ atau _Bipp_. Dengan agak kesal akupun akhirnya memberi apa yang dia mau. Foto Baekhyun. aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan gambarnya, tepat sedang melihat kearah kamera handphoneku. dan satu pesan terakhir dari Kai.

 _"SIAL! Keparat kau! Jangan hubungi aku!"_

Aku tahu sindikat ini. Dia _horny._ Dan sedang bermain solo sekarang.

Kembali pada tujuanku. Entah kenapa kameraku tak mendapat hasil yang bagus. Sedikit frustasi. Akhirnya aku angkat kaki dari pantai itu. Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Memang agak tolol tempat tujuanku sekarang. Yeah, di hotel pesisir pantai seperti ini aku malah memilih kolam berenang dibelakang hotel. Jujur tempat itu terlihat sepi. Dan karena itu pula aku memilihnya.

Lihat kan? Benar benar sepi disini. aku menaruh kamera beserta tasnya dikursi kayu dipinggir kolam. Dan membuka kaus bau keringat ini. Dan sesaat setelah membuka kaus lusuh itu, aku baru menyadari. Ada orang lain disini. dia terduduk dipinggir kolam diujung sana. dia memakai topi pantai yang sangat lebar. Dan dia memeluk lutut. Namun setelah sepoi angin menerpanya. Topi itu terbang dan jatuh kekolam. Dan dia menurunkan kakinya kedalam kolam. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas kali ini.

Oh tidak.

Dia seperti malaikat.

Dengan gerakan tergesa gesa aku mengambil kameraku. Membingkai dirinya didalam layar kamera.

Dan bunyi _ckrek_ berkali kali yang dihasilkan dari kameraku membuat wajahnya menengok kearahku. Ya tuhan! Dia benar benar sempurna! Dengan wajah meronanya dia mendekat kearahku sambil berlari kecil.

"Kau memotretku?" OH tuhan! Suaranya halus dan meluluhkan hati.

"Ya." Aku menjawab jujur.

"Maaf tapi Bisa kau hapus?" tangannya hampir meraih kameraku. Tapi aku mundur.

"Wae? Fotomu bagus."

"Ah bukan begitu." Dia mendekat kearahku sambil mencoba menggapai lenganku.

Aku mundur lagi. "Lalu?"

Dia maju lagi, lebih dekat denganku. "Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu. Tapi kumohon."

Aku mudur lagi dan lagi. Dan diapun begitu, maju dan maju lagi. Sampai ia mulai menarik tangan kananku dan _Bruk!_ Kami jatuh.

"Ah!" aku mendesah sedikit kesakitan. Sekaligus keenakan. Bagaimana tidak?! Salah satu lututnya menekan selangkanganku!

Dia diam mematung diatas tubuhku. "Mi-mianhae.."

"Kameramu.."

"Jatuh.."

Aku sadar. Kamera pertamaku, yang kubeli dari hasil jerih payahku sendiri. Jatuh membentur lantai disekitar kolam. Dan masuk kedalam sana. katakan selamat tinggal untuk si kamera itu.

"Kau pikir ini ulah siapa?"

Sepertinya nada dinginku terdengar seperti sedang marah ditelinganya. "Maaf.. salahku." Dia mulai menarik dirinya dariku.

Jangan pikir kau akan lolos _sayang_. Aku membalikkan keadaan. Kini aku diatasnya. Dan sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Lututku menekan selangkangannya yang terbalut kain tipis merah tua.

"Ahn—" dia mendesah.

"Kuharap kau mau bertanggung jawab." Aku menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dan membawa keduanya disisi kepalanya.

"Aku janji akan menggantinya." Suaranya berubah lirih.

"Bukan itu yang kumau."

"La—lalu?"

"Dirimu."

Aku mencium bibir merah muda miliknya. Kau tahu? Ini ciuman paling fantastis dibibirku. Aku mencium seorang gadis yang baru saja kutemui dan aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Dan parahnya lagi, ini ditempat umum dan terbuka.

Aku menutup mataku. Dan satu hal yang tidak kulupakan. Dia membuka mulutnya, memberi undangan pada lidahku secara tidak langsung. Dan dia membalas ciumanku. Dia mengabsen seluruh rongga mulutku dan menggigit bibir bawahku, oh tuhan, tidak kusangka dia semahir ini.

Aku melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dan menautkan jari jariku pada jari jarinya. Masih dengan bibir saling melahap satu sama lain. Entah kekuatan darimana dia berhasil mendorongku. Hingga aku dan dia terduduk. Masih berpagutan menukar saliva.

Kupikir setelah ia membalikkan keadaan, ia akan berlari sambil menangis dan melaporkan ini pada security. Tapi diluar dugaan. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku dan memperdalam ciumannya. dia menghisap lidahku, dan sebelum melepas pagutan kami, dia menjilat bibirku perlahan.

"Wow. Kau hebat." Aku tertawa kecil.

Dia merona hebat sambil menutup wajahnya. "Astaga. Itu bukan aku!"

"Tapi itu kau."

Dia memakai satu setel bikini merah tua dengan tali melingkar dileher. Rambutnya berwarna hitam. Sama seperti rambutku. Dia membuka wajahnya dan aku meneguk salivaku.

Mata jernihnya menengok kesana kemari. "Kumohon lupakan yang tadi."

"Tidak."

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan memohonnya. "Kumohon.."

"Tidak."

"Baiklah itu hakmu. Tapi bisa kita simpan ini berdua saja?"

"Kau malu?"

"Tentu saja!" dia menatapku dengan sedikit kilat amarah.

"Padahal kau juga menikmatinya. Untuk apa malu?"

Dia menutup matanya dan memijat pelipisnya. "Aku perempuan dan kau laki laki. Kita berbeda."

"Cukup jangan beritahu siapapun. Arraseo?"

"Ya ya ya. Terserah."

"Ah iya—"

Aku bergumam menyahut perkataannya.

"Aku akan menggantinya."

"Apa? mengganti apa?"

"Kameramu."

Aku mendelik padanya. Dan tertawa hambar. Kesal mengingat nasib kamera itu. Meskipun sebenarnya aku bisa membeli seratus kamera yang lebih mahal dari itu. Tapi tetap saja. Ini bukan soal harga! Tapi soal sejarahnya!

"haha.. " aku tertawa. Dan kedengaran seperti orang jahat ngomong ngomong.

"Jangan harap aku akan menerimanya."

"Wae? Ah.. aku benar benar meminta maaf."

Aku masih enggan menengok padanya. Aku hanya berdiri tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dan dia berjalan cepat, seketika berdiri dihadapanku.

"Kumohon maafkan aku. aku janji akan menggantinya."

"Tch. Terserah kau sajalah." Entah kenapa dia mengesalkan saat terus berkicau soal kameraku.

"Kalau begitu boleh ku tahu namamu? Dan apa kau menginap disini?" wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit ceria. Jujur, aku tidak sanggup berlama lama mengacuhkannya. Dia terlau menggoda.

"Ya. Aku menginap." Tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku. Dingin dan ketus.

"Aku juga menginap disini. kamarku dilantai paling atas. Kamarku paling ujung."

Aku berjalan kearah kaosku, dan mengabaikannya. Wajahku bisa berubah warna kalau terus terusan melihatnya.

"Apa aku bertanya soal kamarmu?" jawabku dingin.

"Tidak.." dia berubah lemas.

"Ah.. kalau begitu siapa namamu?" dan nadanya kembali ceria. Wanita ini cepat sekali kembali moodnya.

Aku memakai kaosku menyisir rambutku kebelakang dengan jari. "Sehun."

Aku berbalik padanya. "Dan kau? Jalang dari Club mana?" Ucapku sambil menaikkan sebelah alis dan dengan nada yang merendahkan. Oke, ini terdengar keji.

Dia terbelalak. Senyum nya luntur. "Kau tidak mengenal wajahku?"

"Tidak. Makanya aku bertanya." Oke, jangan salahkan aku. aku selalu begini pada wanita.

"Jawab saja. Kau pelacur darimana? Kau kelihatan sudah berbakat." Aku tertawa sinis.

Dan dia meneteskan air matanya. Dia menunduk dan menutup mulutnya. Menutup isakan yang bisa keluar kapan saja dari mulutnya.

"Apa dimatamu aku terlihat seperti itu?" mata beningnya berkaca kaca. Yatuhan! Kenapa dia masih terlihat cantik saat menangis?! Sial! Keparat wanita ini!

Aku diam cukup lama . dan kembali pada prinsipku. "Ya."

Dia menyentuh dadanya dan benar benar menangis kali ini.

"Ah.. kurasa kau benar.." pandangan matanya kosong dan entah mengarah kemana.

"aku.. memang jalang."

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Aku pergi." dan dia berjalan mengambil cardigan tebalnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku bisa mendengar tangisannya. Itu jelas. Tangisan sakit hati.

.

.

.

.

Kupikir setelah mandi dan memaksakan diri tidur siang aku akan kembali dengan pikiran segarku saat bangun. Tapi ternyata tidak. Buktinya malam ini Aku masih mengingat jelas bagaimana wanita cantik itu meneteskan air matanya didepanku. Singkatnya, aku menyakiti hatinya. Satu fakta yang perlu kau tahu. Saat tidak mau mengakui siapa dirinya, wanita jalang lebih memilih marah ketimbang menangis.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Dan bergabung bersama Kyungsoo di sofa. Sambil menonton televisi. Meskipun tidak menarik bagiku.

"Kapan Kai tiba?"

"Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri mereka akan sampai malam ini?"

"Oh iya."

"Mungkin beberapa jam lagi."

"Kau merindukannya?" sambungku.

"Ti—tidak. Aku hanya bertanya." Dia mengelak.

"Cih. Pembohong."

"Berisik!"

Aku mulai ingat sesuatu. "Ah! Wanita itu! Siapa dia ? kenapa ada disini?"

"Baekhyun maksudmu?"

"Memang siapa lagi, idiot?"

"Dia model di majalah baru kita nanti."

"Wow. Daebak."

"Seksi kan?"

"Sangat. Kurasa kalau kau tidak memeritahu bahwa dia teman SMA mu. Mungkin dia sudah ada diranjang bersamaku."

"Jadi salahku?"

"Ya. Kupikir dia lebih muda dariku."

"Seleramu tidak berubah."

Kami larut dalam diam selama beberapa menit. "Dia bertanya padaku siapa kau."

"Lalu apa katamu?"

"Aku bilang kau rekanku yang akan menjadi fotografer di majalah baru kita."

Biarkan aku berfikir sejenak. "Lalu?"

"Dia bilang kau tampan. Kau tipenya. Aku bisa merasakan nafsu yang menggebu gebu saat ia bertanya soal dirimu."

Lihat kan? Aku bahkan sudah menaklukan hati seorang model hari ini. "Berarti dia dan aku akan semakin dekat kan?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau!"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan memotretnya setiap saat. Iya kan?"

"Bu—"

Perkataan si burung hantu itu terhenti setelah bunyi nyaring dari handphoneku. itu Minseok Noona.

.

.

.

.

Aku menekan tombol menuju lantai dasar di lift. Si nyentrik Minseok Noona itu memintaku membawakan barang barangnya. Perlu kalian tahu bahwa Minseok Noona adalah orang paling melankolis soal penampilan. Jadi tidak heran kalau dia membawa barang tiga kali lipat dari barang barang wanita lainnya.

Pintu lift di lantai dasar terbuka. Aku keluar dari sana. didepan pintu kaca otomatis itu. Aku bisa melihat si malaikat yang tadi pagi kugores hatinya sedang berjalan masuk. Aku berjalan sehingga saat pintu terbuka aku tepat berada didepannya. Dia terlonjak kaget. Dan aku menatapnya sama seperti tadi pagi.

Dia menunduk. "Maaf aku sedang terburu buru." Dia melewatiku begitu saja. Aku sempat menarik tangannya, tapi saat tahu ia gemetar aku melepaskannya. Kurasa aku menggores luka sangat dalam dihatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Eonnie!" Kyungsoo menyambut Minseok Noona dengan pelukan super erat.

"Kau baik baik saja disini?"

"Tentu saja. Kita punya kamar masing masing disini, jadi aku tidak takut diterkam srigala albino itu."

"Sialan! Siapa yang mau menerkam gadis sepertimu burung hantu?!"

"Sudahlah! Kalian ini bertengkar terus!" Minseok Noona merebahkan dirinya disofa.

"Mana Kai?" Ucap si mata pinguin itu.

Dan yang dibicarakan datang. "Merindukanku Baby Soo?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya." Kyungsoo duduk di sofa lainnya. Cih, hebat sekali dia berpura pura.

"Besok akan ada pertemuan di ballroom. Sekaligus menjelaskan semua pekerjaan kalian nantinya."

"Jadi Noona juga tidak tahu apapun soal pekerjaan kita disini?" Aku kembali buka mulut.

"Tidak. Yang kutahu kita tetap bekerja sebagai team disini."

"Hanya itu?" Kyungsoo membesarkan diameter bola matanya. Dan matanya makin kelihatan besar saja.

"Yep."

"Hancur sudah karirku! Dari Jepang ke Inggris. Dan dari Inggris ke Korea. Dari editor majalah ternama, dan sekarang menjadi bagian dari majalah yang bahkan belum mempunyai nama!"

"Namanya akan diresmikan besok." Minseok Noona menutup matanya.

"Rasanya aku lupa bagaimana menulis hangeul. Terlalu lama menulis dengan huruf latin." Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya.

"Sebegitunya?!" Minseok Noona membuka kembali matanya.

"Aku di Inggris semenjak sekolah menengah pertama. Lima belas tahun di Inggris."

"Aku percaya kau tidak sebodoh itu Kyungsoo. aku mengandalkanmu." Minseok Noona mencoba menghibur si belo itu.

"Biarkan aku tidur selama dua jam. Dan tepat jam dua belas malam. Bangunkan aku."

"Mau apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Night Club."

"Mabuk lagi?" Kai meninggikan suaranya.

"Ayolah aku butuh pesta!"

"Club mana kali ini?"

"Diatas."

"Hah?!" kami bertiga sepertinya mulai semakin mirip.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Dilantai paling atas adalah tempat kita bisa mabuk mabukan dan menari denga dentuman musik kencang dan lampu remang remang sepuasnya. Itu surgaku."

"Dasar wanita gila." Spontan Minseok Noona melempar _stiletto_ dua puluh lima sentinya ke kepala Kai. Akibat ucapan ceplas ceplosnya.

"Aku mau tidur! Berisik kalian semua!" dia kembali pada tidur manisnya.

Kami bertiga saling pandang.

"Ah iya! Seluruh kamar dilantai ini disewa oleh majalah baru kita."

"Semua orang yang bersangkutan dengan majalah baru kita ada dilantai ini."

"Kecuali CEO."

"Dimana orang keparat yang sudah memindahkan pekerjaan kita?!" Kai menarik lengan bajunya.

"CEO baru kita tidak bersalah. Si gembul itu yang salah. Ah sudahlah!" Dan dia kembali memejamkan mata.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Kurasa aku juga akan tidur."

"Perlu kutemani?" Kai tersenyum nakal.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu selamat malam."

"Selamat Malam Kai. Selamat tidur." Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum pada si hitam itu.

Aku tertawa dalam hati saat Kyungsoo menatapku dengan tatapan intimidasi sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya.

Kai menarik kerah bajuku, dan menyeretku ke salah satu kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya.

Aku tertawa menggelegar saat melihat wajahnya. "Biar kutebak. Kau pasti bermain solo saat kuberikan foto si Baekhyun itu. Iya kan?!"

"Kau memang Jenius sahabatku!" Kai tertawa juga.

"Kau tahu? Dia model majalah kita."

"Model kita?! Astaga! Pantas saja!"

Jongin berdecak kagum sambil terus memandangi sesuatu dilayar handphonenya. Dan aku yakin itu foto Baekhyun.

"Kalau dia model kita. Berarti dia dilantai yang sama dengan kita?! Yatuhan aku tidak tahan lagi!"

"Jangan melampiaskan hasratmu padaku, oke?!" Jujur, aku paling geli melihat Kai menahan nafsunya.

"Tentu saja tidak akan tolol!"

"Tapi ada yang mengecewakan."

"Apa?"

"Dia lebih tua dari kita."

"Kurasa tidak masalah selama masih perawan."

Aku tertohok mendengar perkataan Kai. "He hei hei! Sejak kapan kau tidak mempermasalahkan itu?! Seingatku kau punya tipe yang sama denganku!" aku merasa dikhianati sekarang.

"Apa aku pernah bilang bawa tipeku selamanya sama?"

"Berengsek kau."

Dan dia tertawa jahat. "Aku sempat mencari cari namanya di Internet."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada satupun hasil yang benar. Kurasa dia bukan model kawakan."

"Menurutku dia model baru."

"Kurasa begitu."

Aku mendadak teringat kejadian tadi pagi di kolam berenang. "Kau tahu. Aku mertemu dengan gadis lain disini."

"Astaga betapa beruntungnya dirimu Oh Sehun!"

"Tapi yang ini lebih indah."

"Maksudmu?" Kai antusias.

"Matanya bening, bulu matanya panjang dan lentik. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya panjang, dan dia tipe idealku."

"Persetan dengan itu! Bagaimana payudaranya?!"

"Tidak sebesar milik Baekhyun. tapi sempurna untuk tanganku. Dan suaranya benar benar indah saat mendesah."

"Fuck!" Kai mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku bahkan berciuman dengannya. Dan dia memelukku."

Kai menatapku horror. "Kau meremas payudaranya?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!"

"Kau payah!" Kai menendang lenganku. "Kau menghancurkan kesempatan!"

"Memang iya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menyakiti hatinya."

Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi tadi pagi. Dimulai dengan Baekhyun dan berakhir pada pertemuanku dengan si malaikat.

"Kau bodoh! Seharusnya kau jerat hatinya!" Kai melemparkan bantal pada wajahku.

"Dan bawa dia ke ranjangmu!"

"Lalu meninggalkannya?"

"Ya! Tinggalkan saja dia! Selama kau sedah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau!"

"Tapi aku merasa dia tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Wae?!"

"Kau akan mengerti jika bertemu dengannya secara langsung."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bertemu dengannya!" Kai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hei jangan konyol!"

"Kau tadi bercerita soal dia memberitahu kamarnya kan?! Ayo datangi dia!"

"Lalu bersetubuh dengannya? Bertiga?!" aku meneguk salivaku.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau harus minta maaf padanya albino!"

"Tch.. untuk apa."

Dan kai memberikan tatapan paling mengerikan padaku.

.

.

.

Kami sedang menahan hasrat sekarang. Aku yakin kita berdua sama sama tegang sekarang. Niat kami awalnya ingin meminta maaf pada si malaikat. Tapi pada dua belokan terakhir menuju kamar kamar terakhir. Kami melihat pemaandangan yang benar benar membuat air liur jatuh kelantai.

"Ungh—sajangnim." Dia mendesah hebat.

Kalian tahu dia siapa? Ya, dia si seksi Baekhyun. sedang disudutkan ke tembok oleh seseorang. Aku bisa melihat tank topnya melorot, dan tangan si lelaki masuk kedalam bajunya.

"Kenapa Sayang?" suara laki laki ini berat.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?"

"Kau malu hmm?"

Oh keparat si lelaki itu! Lihat sebelah tangannya lagi! Dia dengan berani memasukkan tangannya kedalam hotpants si seksi itu! Sedikit lagi, kami bisa melihat kemaluannya.

"Aku malu. Bisa lanjutkan ini dikamar saja?"

"Apa dengan melanjutkannya dikamarmu aku bisa mendapatkan yang aku inginkan?"

"Ah!" dia merintih.

"Ya! Ya! Oh! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, sajangnim. Setubuhi aku. ah—"

Mereka masuk kedalam salah satu kamar. Dan sialnya aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas si lelaki itu karena dia memunggungi kami. Yang kutahu, tubuhya tinggi besar dan rambutnya hitam rapi.

Jongin yang berjongkok didepanku menggeram kesal. Dan aku ikut menggeram. Aku bisa merasakan seseorang menarik narik bajuku dari belakang.

"Ajusshi sedang apa?"

"AAAA!" Kami berdua berteriak setelah menengok kebelakang.

Itu si cengeng! Dasar anak kecil keparat! Mengagetkan saja!

"Mau apa kau disini?"

"Kau kenal anak ini?" Jongin menatapku kaget.

"Zhuyi mau bertemu Auntie Baekhyun. Zhuyi bosan sendirian dikamar." Dan dia berjalan menuju kamar si seksi. Tapi kami menahannya.

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Auntie Baekhyun sedang ada urusan didalam!" ucapku asal.

"Urusan apa?" Cerewet anak ini!

"Urusan masuk memasuki. Dan gesek menggesek." Detik itu juga aku memukul otak sinting Jongin.

"Bicara apa kau ini!"

"Maaf, aku lupa dia anak kecil." Dan dia terkekeh, dasar idiot!

"Sudahlah jangan temui Auntie Baekhyunmu! Lebih baik kau tidur saja."

"Tidak mau! Zhuyi bosan sendirian!"

Aku nyaris memberi bogem mentah pada anak kecil ini. Untungnya seseorang memanggilnya.

"Zhuyi!"

Kami semua menengok kearah suara. "Auntie!" dan dia lari kerah suara itu.

Jongin menarik bajuku, dan berbisik. "Apa dia malaikat yang kau bicarakan?"

Aku melihat wanita itu baik baik. "Aku tidak yakin."

Wanita itu cantik, cukup tinggi dan kulitnya putih. Sama seperti si Malaikat. Tpi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Terima Kasih sudah menemani Zhuyi. Aku permisi."

"Ajusshi Annyeong!"

Dan dia pergi. Meninggalkan kami yang maih mematung disana. kami saling melirik sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dengan setelan rapi dan necis. Diluar Minsseok Noona sedang memakai sepatunya. Sejak tadi pagi dia marah marah karena kemarin malam tidak satupun dari aku dan Kai yang membangunkannya pukul dua belas. kami memang ke Klub sekitar pukul satu dini hari kemarin.

Omong omong soal ke Club kemarin malam, aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah sedihnya. Ya, kemarin aku bertemu dengan si Malaikat di Club. Dia sendirian dan wajahnya sangat sedih. Sesekali aku melihat dia menghapus air matanya. Aku tidak yakin apa yang ia tangisi. Yang jelas dia hanya meneguk segelas minumannya kemudian pergi. Sayangnya itu bukan waktu yag tepat untuk muncul dihadapannya. Dan Kai sudah mabuk berat disebelahku.

"Sampai jam berapa acaranya?" aku duduk disamping Minseok Noona.

Minseok Noona menatapku sinis. "Tidak tahu."

Aku membalas tatapannya tak kalah sinis, dan dia terkekeh. "Kau tampan sekali nak! Tapi mana jasmu?"

"Apa ini pesta? Bukankah hanya rapat pertemuan biasa."

"Tapi setelahnya kita akan berpesta. Apa aku tidak mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Noona."

"Maaf. Hehe." Dia merangkulku. "Setidaknya kau tampan memakai kemeja ini."

Maaf saja aku bukan laki laki yang bisa diremehkan soal penampilan.

Kami masuk kedalam Ballroom malam itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengabadikan momen ini, namun kalian ingat nasib kameraku? Tololnya adalah, aku hanya membawa satu kamera. Karena sisanya sudah aku kemas kedalam kardus kardus besar untuk dikirim ke Seoul bersama seluruh barang barangku.

Minseok Noona membawa kami duduk di salah satu meja bundar didalam sana. dan beberapa menit kemudian acara dimulai. Sambutan dari beberapa pak tua membuatku ngantuk. Sampai akhirnya kantukku hilang karena suara riuh dari semua audiens. Tak terkecuali Minseok Noona dan Kyungsoo. seseorang yang naik keatas podium alasannya.

"OMO! Dia tampan sekali! Kyungsoo-ya! Kaulihat dia? Astagaa!"

"Eonnie! Lihat dahinya! Ahh menggodaa!"

Aku menyikut Minseok Noona dan dia menengok kearahku. "Noona. Siapa dia?"

"Dia pendiri majalah kita! CEO Park."

"Park?"

"Park Chanyeol. Lajang berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Dia tampan kan? Astaga!"

"Tidak juga. Kurasa dia sudah punya kekasih."

"Berisik Sehun! Jangan hancurkan fantasiku!"

"Noona terlalu tua untuknya."

"Apa kau bilang?! Tiga puluh satu tahun bukan umur yang terlalu tua bagiku."

Aku tertawa sambil terus mencibirnya. Dan dia mencubit perutku dengan jari dan kuku kukunya yang panjang.

"Selamat Malam semuanya." Suara si CEO Park itu membuat Kai menyikutku dan menarik kemejaku.

"Sehun! Dia yang kemarin!"

"Apa maksudmu bodoh?! Lepaskan bajuku! Bisa kusut nanti!"

"Dia yang kemarin bersam si seksi Baekhyun itu." Kai berbisik padaku.

"Apa iya? Aku tidak yakin."

"Dengar suaranya baik baik."

Dan aku mulai terbelalak saat mendengar suaranya. "Kau benar, sama beratnya."

Setelah acara sambutan itu, dimulailah rapat penting yang sesungguhnya. Tidak ada yang penting bagiku. Tidak ada yang menyangkut soal pekerjaanku. Sepanjang rapat itu aku hanya memainkan Handphoneku. setelah kurang lebih dua jam. Makan malam dan pesta dimulai. Minseok Noona meminta kami tetap dimeja ini saat makan. Dan dia pergi entah kemana.

"Kita tetap seperti biasanya. Satu tim."

"Hmm.." Aku manyumpit makananku.

""Namun ada tambahan anggota." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Nugu?"

"Apa kalian tidak mendengar CEO Park berbicara?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Aku dan Kai ber high five setelahnya.

"Kalian sama saja." Kyungsoo menatap kami malas. Dan kami? tentu saja hanya tertawa.

"Kalian harus tahu kalau dia benar benar sempurna saat memimpin rapat tadi. Ah sepertinya aku akan menyukainya." Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri.

"Pfft—" Aku menahan tawa.

"Wae?!"

"Mimpimu terlalu tinggi pororo."

"Yak! Setidaknya dia lajang kan?!"

"Lajang?" Kai menyahut.

"Minseok Noona bilang begitu tadi."

Aku dan Kai saling lirik, kami merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo apa yang kita lihat kemarin. Kalau memang si Park itu lajang. Lalu Baekhyun?

.

.

.

Udara diluar ruangan memang yang terbaik. Aku menghirup udara diluar sebanyak banyaknya. Aku terlalu penat didalam. Saking jenuhnya aku memutari Ballroom ini dari luar.

Awalnya kurasa ini menarik. Sampai di pintu kanan aku terhenti. Apa yang membuatku terhenti? Ya. Dia lagi. Si CEO Park. Namun bukan dengan Baekhyun saat ini. Tetapi dengan si cantik. Malaikatku yang aku cari sejak kemarin malam. Dan sialnya, si tinggi itu sedang berpagutan dengan si Malaikat. Aku naik pitam. Itu secara tidak langsung menghapus jejak ciumanku pada bibirnya. Keparat! Dimataku mereka seperti kakak adik yang sedang bercumbu dibelakang orang tuanya. Jujur saja, si Malaikat sangat manis, wajahnya inosen dan polos seperti bayi (walau aku yakin pikirannya bertolak belakang). Aku lebih dari yakin, soal umurnya. Menurutku dia baru menginjak usia dua puluh tahun. Atau mungkin dua puluh dua tahun. Sementara si Park itu sudah dua puluh delapan tahun. Aku geli melihat tingkah playboy si Park. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menghentikan acara mereka. tapi maaf saja. Aku masih sayang pekerjaan.

Aku memutuskan untuk memutar balik. Kembali kearah sebelumnya. Sampai di pintuu bagian kiri ada yang menarik perhatianku. Entah tuhan menakdirkan aku harus selalu bertemu dengannya atau bagaimana. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melihat si cengeng. Zhuyi. Sedang memetik bunga mawar tidak jauh dari halaman. Aku mendekat kearahnya.

"Hoi."

Dia menoleh kearahku dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Zhuyi memetik bunga mawar."

"Kau bisa ditangkap oleh Security bodoh!"

"Zhuyi sudah minta izin. Katanya boleh. Jadi Ajusshi diam saja." Apa dia bilang?! Berani sekali gaya bicara anak ini?!

"Terserahlah." Aku hampir meninggalkannya saat dia menarik lenganku.

"Tunggu Ajusshi!"

"Apa?" Aku menengok kearahnya lagi.

"Bantu Zhyui petikkan bunga ini. Banyak durinya. Zhuyi takut terluka."

"Kalau begitu kenapa memetik mawar bodoh?!"

"Mama suka bunga mawar. Kumohon Ajusshi, bantu Zhuyi."

"Zhuyi ingin Mama tersenyum melihat Zhuyi membawa ini."

"Baik baik, akan kubantu."

Ini pertama kalinya aku membantu anak kecil. Dalam hal apapun, aku terlalu malas meladeni anak anak. Aku memetikkan bunga mawar untuknya. Meskipun beberapa duri harus menusuk kedalam daging di jari-jariku. Lebih baik terluka dibandingkan membiarkan anak kecil terluka. Masalahnya, bukan hanya melukai anak kecilnya. Tetapi meladeni ocehan orangtuanya.

"Berapa tangkai yang kau mau?"

"dia menghitung dengan jarinya. Dua puluh."

"Jangan gila! Itu terlalu banyak!"

"Kalau begitu sepuluh."

"Cih. Habis sudah jari jariku."

"Ajusshi sudah dapat berapa?"

"Enam."

"Zhuyi dapat satu."

"Lalu?"

"Sudah saja. Zhuyi tidak mau tangan Ajusshi terluka."

Uh, anak baik. Tapi maaf saja jari jariku sudah terluka sebelumnya. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu anak cengeng.

"Oke. Sebentar."

Aku mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celanaku. Aku melebarkan saputangan itu untuk membungkus tangkai tangkat mawar.

"Ini. Pelan pelan ya."

"Terima kasih Ajussi."

"Ya."

Dia tersenyum, entah angin darimana akupun ikut tersenyum padanya. Aku mengusap kepalanya. "Pasti mama mu senang melihatnya."

"Mama selalu berwajah sedih. Mama selalu menyembunyikannya dari Zhuyi."

Dia menunduk dan sepertinya, mau menangis. "Mama selalu ceria didepan Zhuyi. Tetapi Zhuyi tahu mama sedih."

Aku memeluknya. "Kenapa Zhuyi tidak bilang saja pada Mama?"

"Zhuyi tidak mau mama sedih."

"Iya, aku tahu."

Dan dia menangis. Aku menggendongnya, dia membenamkan wajahnya di pundakku. "Zhuyi tidak bilang pada Papa? Bilaang pada Papa kalau Mama selalu berwajah sedih."

"Papa?"

"Iya Papa."

"Papa itu apa?"

.

.

.

Aku tidak memberi jawaban apapun pada si cengeng. Setelah menurunkannya dari gendonganku. Aku meninggalkannya. Masa bodoh dengan dirinya. Kepalaku terlalu sakit memikirkan apa yang kulihat di menit menit lalu. Aku masuk kembali kedalam ballroom itu.

"Sehun!" Minseok Noona memanggilku dari kejauhan. Tempat ini terlalu riuh oleh suara orang orang. Aku hanya mendekat begitu tahu Noona memang benar benar memanggilku, bukan Sehun yang lain.

Aku berdiri disebelahnya. Dan kulihat ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita. Berambut hitam, berkulit putih dan matanya jernih. Seklias dia terlihat seperti si Malaikat, tapi ini bukan dia.

"Kenalkan. Ini Yixing. Dia juniorku di Universitas dulu."

"Zhang Yixing imnida." Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menyambutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sehun."

"Sehun, Yixing akan menjelaskan semua pekerjaanmu barumu. Kutinggalkan kalian ya."

Dan dia meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku sedikit canggung dengan wanita ini. Jujur saja, dia lebih dewasa dariku. Bagiku, wanita yang lebih tua itu untuk dihormati dan yang lebih muda itu untuk dinikmati.

"Ah, Sehun. Bisa kita bicara dimeja sana? diujung?"

"Boleh saja, Noona."

Kami sampai dimeja tujuan. Kurasa alasannya memilih meja ini karena jauh dari riuh pesta. Dia membuka tas tangannya. Dan mengeluarkan kartu namanya.

"Ini kartu namaku."

Aku mengambilnya, dan melihat profil singkat yang tertera disana. hmm. Usianya dua puluh sembilan. Pantas saja, wajahnya keibuan.

"Begini Sehun. Sebelum memulai semua pekerjaan kita. Aku tahu kau dapat waktu liburan selama satu bulan. benar kan?"

"Yep." Aku mengangguk.

"Kau dari Inggris kan? Apa kau sudah menemukan tempat tinggal di Seoul?"

"Entahlah. Aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Korea."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ah jadi begini. Biar aku jelaskan. Kita memiliki tiga model utama dan beberapa fotografer. Namun karena kau yang paling berpengalaman. Jadi aku memilihmu." Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Apa selama di Inggris kau mengikuti perkembangan dunia modeling Korea?"

"Tidak."

Dia mengangguk. "Aku adalah manager dari salah satu model utama kita. Dan aku memilihmu sebagai fotografernya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Modelku ini, adalah salah satu model paling digilai kaum pria selama empat tahun terakhir. Dan di majalah ini dia memiliki hak istimewanya sendiri."

"Hak istimewa?"

"Ya. Dia akan menjadi satu satunya model yang kau potret. Dan kau menjadi satu satunya fotografer untuknya."

"Maksudmu aku harus mengurusnya seorang diri?!"

"Ya."

"Majalah apa yang memberikan hak istimewa pada modelnya?! Gila!"

"Sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang CEO Park katakan ya?" dia tersenyum. Dan tebakannya memang benar.

"Tidak ada yang kudengar sama sekali."

"Khas anak muda." Ucapnya.

"Ini majalah dewasa. Kau tahu? Lebih dari Cosmopolitan tempatmu dulu."

"Tapi tidak separah Playboy."

Astaga! Aku hampir melayang dari tempat dudukku. Aku memang maniak seks dan selalu mencabuli wanita. Tetapi menjadi seorang fotografer dari majalah dewasa, terlebih lagi aku adalah satu satunya fotografer untuk salah satu model utama. Itu sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas diotakku.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan banyak hal padamu. Biar modelku itu yang bicara sendiri padamu."

Aku memijat pelipisku. "Dimana dia?"

Yixing Noona menengok kesana kemari. Dia terus mencari seseorang. "Aku tidak bisa menemukannya sedari tadi. Mungkin dia sudah dikamarnya. Dia benci keramaian."

"Kalau begitu boleh kulihat fotonya?"

Dia mengambil barang lain dari tasnya. Dan belum sempat memberikannya padaku, handphone nya berdering. Dia menatap layar handphonenya. "Aku harus permisi. Ini telepon dari suamiku."

Dia bangkit dari duduknya. "Boleh kuminta nomor teleponmu? Atau apapun itu."

Aku merogoh saku dan menemukan dompetku. Memberikannya secarik kertas berisi nomer telepon yang entah kenapa selalu kusimpan. Takut takut kalau aku lupa nomorku sendiri. "Ini."

"Ah terima kasih. Kupastikan modelku akan menghubungimu paling lambat satu minggu lagi. Aku permisi ya!"

Dia tersenyum dan berjalan dengan terburu buru. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali dengan wajah kikuknya. "Ini fotonya. Aku yakin kau belum mengenalnya sama sekali." Dan dia kembali berbalik. Kali ini benar benar pergi. Wanita bodoh, pikirku.

Aku melihat foto itu. Itu bukan foto resmi seperti di ktp. Tetapi foto fullbody dengan pakaian minim yang menggiurkan.

Dan Kalian tahu apa yang kulakukan setelah melihat foto calon modelku itu? Aku meremas fotonya. Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan dalam pekerjaan ini.

Ini lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan. Dia memang bukan Baekhyun si seksi yang sukses membuat Kai bermain solo selama hampir seharian. Bukan juga jalang jalang diluar sana. tapi dia si Malaikat. Gadis yang sudah kutusuk hatinya dengan perkataan yang sepertinya menyakitkan.

Aku hampir gila. Bayangkan saja. Aku menjai satu satunya fotografer untuknya. Itu berarti kita akan lebih sering bertemu dan berkontak fisik. Terlebih lagi, ini majalah dewasa. Dimana dia akan mengekspos seluruh lekuk tubuhnya padaku. Ya. Hanya padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Now Playing : Ariana Grande-Into You_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Maafkan aku malah memberi ff baru (lagi). Tadinya ini mau diupload bareng sama yg speak now. Tapi fantasi gue malah tambah liar :'). Jadi aja begini._**

 ** _Yeah nikmati aja deh ya ff ini. Aku yakin lebih dari 70%, bahwa ff ini bakal banyak yadongnya._**

 ** _Tapi yaudah lah yhaa gapapa. Wkwkwk. Toh kalian juga seneng kalao yadongnya banyak kan?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Buat kalian yg gatau Zhuyi itu kaya gimana. Bisa search di google. Wkwk._**

 ** _Info aja buat yg gatau. Zhuyi itu salah satu ulzzzang kids yang mukanya mirip banget sama Kris._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Oh iya aku mau minta doanya, buat selasa nanti. Tanggal 31 Mei aku ujian SBMPTN. Aku pertaruhin semuanya cuma pada satu jurusan di satu universitas. Emang cari mati banget ya. Tapi kalau kata babeh kaya gitu, ya aku gabisa nolak. Jadi aku mohon doa dan supportnya ya. Makasih udah mau baca ff aku ^^. Aku janji bakal update cepet kalau lulus di ujian ini._**

 ** _Dan ff yg Between two heart & two lips chapter 6 bakal aku update setelah ujian sbmptn. _**

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Makasih ya semuanya. Jangan lupa review. ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _PinkupinkuHunnie_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**_PinkuPinkuHunnie present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Something about 30 years old Lady"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Main Cast :_**

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Xi Lu Han_

 _Kim Jongin (Kai)_

 _Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _._

 _Zhuyi_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Other Cast :_**

 _Other EXO's member_

 _SM Ent artist_

 ** _._**

 ** _Gender Switch for all 'uke' Character_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _WARNING!:_**

 ** _RATE M! NC_**

 ** _Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Saya sangat mawanti wanti agar para readers membaca ff ini saat sahur dan setelah berbuka. :'D_**

 ** _Saya cuma ngga mau dosa :'( jadi karena saya sudah memperingati. Sisanya tergantung anda anda sekalian :''D_**

 ** _Dan aku kayaknya nggak akan hiatus di bulan ramadhan deh :''D cuma ya aku gaakan update yang Ncnya bejibun :''D ._**

 ** _Eh tapi gatau juga sih kkkk. :''D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _BTW saya ganti nama dan update profil. Jadi silahkan baca profil saya dulu sebelum membaca dan mereview ya~._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Jangan lupa review ya :*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Aku belum pernah merasakan kepalaku sesakit ini. Bahkan ketika aku meneguk tequila ke tujuhku rasanya tidak pernah sepusing ini. Kalau saja bukan Yixing noona yang menyampaikan hal itu padaku, mungkin aku akan menendang bokongnya atau sekedar memukul kepalanya karena menbuatku nyaris gila seperti saat ini. Oke, kalian tidak lupa soal 'hal itu' yang kumaksud kan? Ya itu. Menjadi fotografer untuk si malaikat. Ini membuatku seperti harus memilih antara terjun bebas dari puncak gunung himalaya atau mendaki gunung everest tanpa alas kaki. Tetap pada posisi atau mengundurkan diri. Sugguh aku benar benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika si malaikat berada dibawah kekungan tanganku sambil mendesah nikmat dan berteriak 'Oh Sehun give me more!' Atau 'ah fuck me! Lick me! Ah ah!' selama tujuh hari dalam seminggu berturut turut. Oke ini berlebihan, tapi ini hanya perumpamaan. Tapi bagaimana jika itu terjadi? Oh tuhan!

Lihatlah aku sekarang. Memijat dahiku keras keras. Sambil terus mengingat perkataan manager si malaikat yang wajahnya keibuan dan welas asih itu. Entah kenapa perkataannya terngiang ngiang dikupingku. Aku muak. Ngomong ngomong, aku meninggalkan pesta itu. Aku hilang selera.

"Sehun?"

Aku menengok kearah pintu dengan malas. "Apa?"

Itu Kyungsoo, masih dengan setelan gaun pendeknya yang membosankan. "Pergilah jika kau datang hanya untuk mengoceh dan marah marah."

Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak terima, lihatlah bagaimana dia melepas flat shoesnya dan melemparnya tepat ke dadaku. "Kenapa kau ada disini bodoh?! Tuan Park mencarimu! Argh! Kau membuat tim kita kelihatan buruk dimatanya!" Wow, dia naik pitam rupanya.

"Apa dia mengerutkan dahinya ketika aku tidak ada?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan." Balasku santai.

"Cukup jawab saja ya atau tidak?"

"Apa itu penting sekarang?!" Ucapnya melipat tangan didada.

"Ya atau tidak?"

"Kau mulai berani melawan ya?!"

Aku mendesah malas, dan mengangkat handphoneku. "Halo, Kai. Sepertinya Kyungsoo punya hal menarik yang perlu ia bicarakan denganmu." Oke ini hanya jebakan.

Dia panik dan secepat kilat mengambil handphoneku. "Tidak tidak Kai! Sehun hanya bergurau-" dan dia melihat layar handphoneku.

"Kai bahkan tidak menelepon sama sekali."

"Yep." Aku menggulingkan badan.

"Kau mengelabuhiku!"

"Kau yang memperumit sejak awal!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau benar benar sudah berani melawan ya!"

"Hei aku bahkan tak pernah takut padamu- Dyodoro!" Ucapku sambil menekankan panggilan barunya.

"A-apa itu!"

"Cukup Sehun! Kyungsoo!" Untung saja Minseok Noona datang melerai kami, kalau tidak wanita ini sudah ku telanjangi dan kukunci dikamar mandi Kai.

"Noona dia menyebalkan!" Aduku.

"Eonnie! Dia yang duluan meninggalkan pesta!"

"Sudahlah! Lagipula Tuan Park tidak semarah itu!"

Aku bangun dan menatap Kyungsoo kesal. "Siapa yang salah sekarang?"

Dan dia mendelik.

"Aku lelah, jadi berhenti bertengkar. Atau kalian akan merasakan runcingnya heels baruku." Minseok Noona membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Apa pesta sudah selesai?" Ucapku

"Kau berbicara padaku?" Tch.. Pinguin inii-!

"Apa menurutmu aku sedang berbicara dengan makhluk lain selain dirimu ?"

"Ya." jawaban singkat khasnya yang sangan menjengkelkan.

"Sialan kau."

"Sudah selesai. Makanya aku kemari."

"Kai?"

"Kenapa harus tanya padaku?" Kyungsoo melangkah menjauh.

"Kau salah tingkah setiap aku menyebut nama Kai." Ucapku datar sambil menatapnya.

"Berisik." Dia menutup telinga.

"Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai-"

"Cukupppp!"

 _Blaaaam-!_ Pintu kamarnya dibanting sangat keras.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengucek mata saat suara Minseok Noona masuk kedalam gendang telingaku. Si wanita nyentrik itu memang selalu gaduh dipagi hari. Ditambah dengan mata sipitnya dan wajah dingin seolah olah dia tak melakukan apa apa.

"OH SEHUNNNNN!"

"Sehun masih tertidur Noona. Jadi jangan berisik." Ucapku sambil menutup kepala dengan bantal.

"Baiklahh." Jawabnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku, sekitar lima menit. Dan dia datang sambil membanting pintu kamarku. Tipu dayaku mustahil saja.

"BANGUN! ATAU PENGGARUK PUNGGUNGKU AKAN MENYAPA WAJAHMU PAGI INI!"

"Apalagi sih Noona?!"

"KELUAR!"

Oke. Kalau dia bukan atasanku, aku sudah menolak permintaannya. Berani sekali membangunkanku di hari libur begini. Dasar sial.

Aku melangkah malas keluar dari sarangku. "Apa noona?"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Nugu?"

Aku menyipitkan mata saat melihat sosok yang membuatku terbangun di pagi ini. Dan aku meneguk air liurku. Bukan, itu bukan si malaikat.

"KAU LAGI?! ASTAGA!"

Ya, si cengeng Zhuyi dengan dua tangkai bunga matahari ditangannya. Cih, dia pikir aku wanita?!

"Ajusshi tidak boleh berteriak."

"Sesukaku bodoh! Ini wilayahku!"

"Mama bilang tidak boleh berteriak dipagi hari."

"Katakan pada mamamu bahwa dia kuno sekali!"

Dia cemberut dan menunduk. "Baik ajusshi. Zhuyi akan bilang pada mama."

"Good boy!" Aku mengacak rambutnya.

"Ajusshi ini untuk ajusshi."

"Oh tidak tidak. Jika kau memintaku menerima bunga matahari itu aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Ajusshi tidak suka bunga matahari?"

"Aku benci bunga!" Ketusku.

"Bunga matahari ini bukan untuk ajusshi. Ajusshi percaya diri sekali ya." KEPARAAAT GAYA BICARA ANAK INI!

"Ini untuk ajusshi, mama sangat senang dengan bunga mawar kemarin. Jadi Zhuyi mau berterima kasih pada Ajusshi." Dia memberikanku dua batang cokelat ukuran besar. Astaga, aku bahkan tidak makan makanan manis.

"Terima kasih cengeng." Aku mengambil coklatnya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo Noona?"

"Noona?! Kuberi tahu satu hal ya, anak cengeng. Dia lebih tua dua tahun dibanding a—"

"ZHUYIIII—" sialan si pororo itu.

"Kyungsoo Noona!"

Dan mereka berdua berpelukan, demi tuhan kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi berisik sekali sekarang?!

"Noona. Ini untuk Noona. Zhuyi memetiknya dari halaman depan."

"Aigoo~ Gamsahamnida Zhuyi-ya."

Dan si cengeng tersenyum malu malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini kami berempat baru saja selesai makan malam. Beruntungnya si pelayan akan datang di jam makan, sambil mendorong trolley ke masing masing kamar.

"Kita punya satu bulan sebelum memulai pekerjaan kita."

"Berarti dua bulan sebelum perilisan majalah baru kita." Lanjut Minseok Noona dengan kacamata berframe putihnya.

"Dua bulan?! Eonnie, aku lupa bagaimana merangkai kata dengan hangeul." Kyungsoo mencondongkan wajahnya pada Minseok Noona, dan aku tertawa.

"Sehun. Kau harus pulang ke Seoul lebih awal."

"Apa?! lebih awal?!" dan tawaku hilang.

"Yep. Pekerjaanmu dimulai minggu depan." Balasnya santai.

"Apa?! Noona, bagaimana bisa begitu?!"

"Kau perlu beradaptasi dengan model kita bodoh! Dan kami perlu puluhan foto darimu! Karena yang kau tangani adalah model utama kita."

"Tungu tunggu! Bukankah ada tiga model utama?!"

"Tidak. Hanya satu model utama kita. Sisanya hanya pemanis."

"PEMANIS?!" Kali ini Kai tak luput dari kekagetannya.

"Baekhyun adalah pemanis?!" ucapnya lagi.

"Yap. Baekhyun hanya model sampingan."

"Tuhan! Model sampingan saja sudah seperti dia! Bagaimana dengan model utamanya! Yak, Noona. Kau harus memberi tahuku siapa model utamanya!" oke, kalau soal wanita dia memang selalu histeris seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataan tuan Park kemarin?!"

"TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!"

Kupikir Monseok Noona akan menjawab pertanyaan Kai, tapi ternyata dia malah menarik kuping lelaki hitam itu. "Bisakah turunkan nada bicaramu hah-?!"

Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas. Jika aku selalu bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo. maka Kai selalu dapat teriakkan dari Minseok Noona, karena ketidak sopanannya.

Bunyi telepon dari handphoneku. dan aku keluar dari ruangan itu. Untuk mengangkat telepon tentu saja.

Tidak lama kemudian aku masuk dan duduk, dengan wajah kesal.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Barangku sudah sampai di Seoul."

"Wow, itu berita bagus bukan?" Minseok Noona bertepuk tangan.

"Seharusnya itu datang seminggu lagi." Aku menatap horror pada Minseok Noona.

Dia bertingkah seolah tidak tahu apa apa. "Noona yang mempercepatnya?"

Dan dia terkekeh. "beruntung aku punya kerabat di Seoul. Jika tidak, mungkin barang barangku akan hilang entah kemana." Aku masih bisa menahan kesabaran.

"Ini Sehun." Minseok Noona memberiku sesuatu.

"Apa ini?"

"Tiket." Dia tersenyum

"Berangkat besok pukul empat sore." Dia kembali terkekeh. Kyungsoo hanya menatapku khawatir, dan Kai tertawa tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku benar benar pulang ke Seoul. Aku melambai lambaikan tangan dengan malas kearah ketiga orang yang memasang wajah pura pura sedih diujung sana. dasar menyebalkan.

Aku duduk frustasi dikursi penumpangku. Minseok Noona menyuruhku pulang ke Seoul. Sedangkan aku saja tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan disana, bahkan si malaikat tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Bagaima bisa aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku! Dasar seenaknya!

Aku menoleh setelah seseorang mencolek pundakku. Cih menggangu saja!

"Aku berada di kursi sebelahmu, dipinggir jendela itu. Jadi bisakah aku duduk?" ucap wanita itu.

"Noona?" itu Yixing Noona, dengan mata sembabnya.

"Ah rupanya Sehun." Dia duduk di kursi yang seharusnya kursiku, tapi sudahlah. Sama saja.

"Noona Gwaenchana ?"

"Suamiku terbukti berselingkuh Sehunnie." Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Oh, itu bukan berita baik Noona." Aku memberikan sapu tanganku untuknya.

Dia menyeka air matanya. "Jadi sekarang kami resmi bercerai. Padahal kami baru menikah enam bulan yang lalu." Dan dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku yakin sekarang semua penumpang melihat kearahku. Sungguh sial.

Aku mengusap punggungnya. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli, tapi karena aku butuh informasi darinya, kurasa tidak ada salahnya bersimpati.

Kupikir dengan duduk disebelahnya akan mendapatkan informasi, setidaknya nama si malaikat. Tapi ternyata nihil. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya membiarkan aku mengatakan 'sabar Noona.' Atau 'ini pasti yang terbaik' atau 'pasti ada lelaki yang lebih baik darinya'. Dan dia menangis sepanjang perjalanan. Bahkan hingga kami sampai di bandara, dia tetap menangis.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Sehun. Aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak ada, mungkin aku akan menangis sendirian didalam sana."

"Ya Noona, tidak masalah." Aku tersenyum, palsu.

"Bagaimana jika makan malam?"

"Ah aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu Noona." Ucapku, sebenarnya aku sangat malas jika hanya berduaan dengan wanita aneh ini.

Dia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dan aku membuka handphone ku. "kerabatku sudah menunggu, jadi kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang Noona."

"Kalau begitu hati hati Sehunnie~." Apa apaan itu? Sok kenal sekali dia.

Aku membungkuk dan berjalan menjauh darinya. Belum sampai langkah ketiga, dia meneriakkan namaku, dan berlari kearahku.

"Apa kerabatmu membawa mobil?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Boleh aku menumpang? Aku tidak ingin naik taksi. Aku punya trauma dengan kendaraan umum." Dia terkekeh.

Aku menatapnya malas.

"Boleh?"

"Ya." Argh! Aku harus ada didekat perempuan ini lagi, sial benar aku ini.

Dua bulan lalu aku ke Seoul dan membeli sebuah mobil. Namun karena aku harus kembali ke Inggris aku menitipkannya pada Junmyeon Hyung. Dia tinggal bersebelahan denganku dulu. Ya dulu, saat kedua orang tuaku masih di dunia ini. Dan sekarang Junmyeon Hyung menjemputku dengan mobil yang telah lama kutitipkan padanya.

"Hyung." Sapaku.

"Sehunnie! Sudah lama sekali rasanya! Ayo naik. Dan kita makan malam!" dia tetap seperti dulu, tenang dan elegan.

"Tapi kita harus mengantar seseorang." Aku naik kedalam mobil, duduk disebelah Junmyeon Hyung. Dan si welas asih yang cengeng itu duduk dibelakang.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Yixing imnida."

"Ah, annyeong Yixing. Aku Junmyeon, kerabat Sehun." Dan mereka berdua bersalaman.

"Jadi kita akan mengantarnya. Noona, dimana rumahmu?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini."

Oke, sebentar lagi aku akan menjauh dari orang ini. Benar benar menjauh.

"Namamu seperti orang asing." Junmyeon Hyung membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, aku orang tiongkok."

"Pantas saja, namamu unik."

"Zhang Yixing. Apa itu unik? kurasa itu biasa saja."

"Maksudku unik di telinga orang pribumi." Junmyeon hyung tersenyum.

"Berapa usiamu?" Junmyeon hyung buka mulut lagi.

"Dua puluh sembilan. Kau?"

"Mei kemarin tiga puluh."

"jinjja?"

"Jinjjayo." Junmyeon Hyung kembali tersenyum, oh tidak aku mulai merasakan atmosfir aneh disini.

"Kau terlalu tampan untuk usia tiga puluh."

"Kurasa kau berlebihan."

"Sudah menikah?"

"Belum. Kau pasti sudah menikah? Wanita tidak bisa berlama lama melajang, bukan?"

Dia diam, oh aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Me-na-ngis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami sampai didepan kediaman Yixing Noona. Dia menurunkan semua barang barangnya. Aku tidak membantu sama sekali. Aku membiarkan dia dan Junmyeon hyung menurunkannya berdua. Aku bukannya tidak jantan, tetapi hanya memastikan dari luar pagar bahwa ini benar benar rumahnya. Jujur aku tidak yakin, kenapa? Karena aku melihat pagarnya dirantai dan digembok. Lalu ada barang barang didepan pintu rumah. Dan ada sebuah tulisan didepan pintu, bahwa rumah ini tengah dijual.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk sementara kau bisa tidur disini. Aku akan menelepon kurir barang agar memindahkan semua barang barangmu. Arra?" Junmyeon Hyung mengusap kepala Yixing Noona yang masih terduduk lemas di sofa.

Biar aku jelaskan. Yixing Noona resmi bercerai dengan suaminya. Dan telepon dari suaminya kemarin merupakan akhir dari rumah tangga mereka karena sang suami selingkuh dan sudah menikah lagi. Lalu ia menjual rumah yang selama ini ditempatinya bersama istrinya, alias Yixing Noona. Dan rumah itu dijual tanpa sepengetahuan Yixing Noona. Barang barang ang ada didepan pintu rumah itu adalah barang barang milik Yixing Noona. Kalau sudah begini, rasanya aku benar benar tidak tega. Melihat seorang wanita terduduk lemas sambil menangisi lelaki bodoh yang sudah meninggalkannya.

"Padahal ini genap keenam bulan pernikahan kami."

"Aku mengerti." Junmyeon Hyung duduk disebelahnya, sambil terus menghapus air matanya.

Jangan salah paham. Junmyeon Hyung memang selalu begitu pada wanita.

"Sehun, kau temani dia sebentar. Aku perlu mengurusi beberapa hal."

"Baik Hyung." Aku menurut saja, kasihan.

"Jangan menangis lagi Noona."

"Aku terpuruk Sehun-ah."

"Lupakan saja dia."

"Kau benar juga.."

"Apa Noona sudah memiliki buah hati dengannya?"

"Belum. Dia bahkan melupakan malam pertama kami. dia tidak pernah menyentuhku lebih dari mencium keningku saja Sehun."

Hmm.. ini sih sudah jelas. Si lelaki tidak mencintai Yixing Noona sedikitpun. Jahatnya..

"Sehun. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"tapat jam enam sore."

"Astaga! Maukah kau menggantikanku?" dia panik.

"Menggantikan apa?"

"Kau bisa sambil mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Emm.. aku punya janji dengan modelku. Makan malam, sekaligus ke pesta pernikahan."

"Kenapa harus aku? astaga Noona ini.."

"Keadaanku benar benar tidak baik, kumohon." Aku bisa melihat pucatnya wajah yixing Noona.

"Baik."

"Jemput dia pukul tujuh malam di apartemennya. Kau punya mobil?"

"Ya."

"baguslah. Sekarang mandilah dan kenakan setelan rapimu. ini nomor handphonenya."

.

.

.

.

.

Tapat pukul tujuh malam aku menekan bel apartemen si malaikat. Oke, sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu namanya. Hebat bukan?

Dia membuka pintun apartemennya dan terdiam saat melihat yang mendatanginya bukan Yixing Noona.

Jika ada pistol disekitar sini, mungkin aku akan menembakkan nya ke kepalaku sendiri setelah melihatnya didepan mataku.

"Kau.. kenapa.. disini?" ucapnya lemah. Astaga! Aku lupa tempo lalu mengatakan hal hal tajam padanya.

"Aku menggantikan Yixing Noona. Jadi bisa kita pergi sekarang?" aku menahan debaran hebat didadaku.

Dia masih mengenakan sweater off shoulder hitam rumahan, dengan rambut dan wajah yang sudah rapi dengan riasan sederhana.

"Kau bisa menunggu didalam." Dia canggung. Aku merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Aku menunggu disini saja. Jadi cepatlah." Dia mengangguk lucu dan berlari pelan.

Saat dia benar benar pergi dari ujung mataku, barulah aku menarik nafas. Astaga, dia benar benar membuatku 'berdiri'. Bagaimana bisa dia membuka pintu dengan sweater off shoulder yang memperlihatkan leher, pundak dan belahan dadanya secara jelas. Jika dia membuatku berdiri untuk yang ketiga kalinya, aku bersumpah akan menyetubuhinya saat itu juga.

Aku masih menunggunya. Apartemennya mewah tapi tampak sepi. Pantas dia kelihatan pendiam dan kesepian. Dia hidup sendiri. Jadi wajar saja.

"Ayo pergi." Dia membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah.. ayo."

Dia mengenakan off shoulder dress berwarna hitam, dan rambutnya terurai. Rambutnya berwarna merah wine. Dan, tunggu! Kapan dia mewarnai rambutnya?! Seingatku di pesta itu rambutnya..hitam?

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Apa kau sendirian?"

"Iya."

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Tentu saja takut."

"Hmm.."

"Ah, kau Sehun kan?"

"Iya." Aku dan dia menaiki lift.

"apa aku sudah memperkenalkan diri?"

"Belum."

Lift terbuka dan kami keluar dari sana. aku berjalan lebih cepat mendahuluinya. Saat sampai didepan mobil aku menoleh kebelakang, dia tertinggal jauh. Dia berjalan sangat perlahan sambil menunduk. Dia kelihatan takut padaku.

Aku tanpa berpikir panjang mendekat padanya. Meraih tangannya yang meremas gaun cantik hitamnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, saat kucium punggung tangan lembut itu.

"Jangan berwajah sedih seperti itu nona. Kau membuatku terus merasa bersalah. Jadi tersenyumlah." Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku sepanjang masa. Dan aku sudah menduga, dia tersenyum. Dan senyumnya melebihi wanita manapun. Lembut, tulus, cantik. Oke meskipun senyumnya indah, jangan lupakan bahwa dia model majalah dewasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dipesta ini. Setelah dia bertemu dengan pasangan pengantin. Dia kelihatan, membatin? Entahlah dia seperti muak berada disini.

"Kau baik?" aku merangkulnya perlahan.

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku. Shit! "Aku tidak yakin."

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin?"

"Dia mantan kekasihku."

"pfft—"

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Jahat sekali.." dia memukul dadaku pelan, padahal dia pukul dengan keraspun aku tidak akan apa apa.

"Kau ditinggal menikah. Perih sekali kisah cintamu."

"Kau mengejekku, padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu."

"Kalau begitu , siapa namamu?"

Dia berdiri didepanku dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Xi Lu Han."

"Kau orang tiongkok?"

"Yap." Dia tersenyum lucu.

"Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Tapi, ini cukup privasi."

"Kita bisa mengobrol di mobil seusai pesta."

"Kenapa harus dimobil?"

"Kau tidak mau?" Dia menatapku lekat. Dalam detik ke dua puluh aku bisa kejang kejang.

"Maksudku, kenapa tidak di tempat yang lebih nyaman?"

Dia hanya mengedip ngedipkan matanya. tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali.

"Baik. Terserah kau saja." Ucapku frustasi, dan dia tersenyum.

"Ngomong ngomong.."

"hmm?" Aku menoleh padanya.

"Kau bilang kau menggantikan Yixing? Memang dia kemana?"

"Dia tidak enak badan."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?"

"Itu yang mau kubicarakan denganmu, sayang." Oke panggilan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Dan dia merona hebat. manis sekali. "Apa kau selalu memanggil wanita seperti itu?" Tanyanya malu malu.

"Tidak. Hanya kau saja." Aku menatapnya dalam. Tanpa aku jelaskan, kallian sudah tahu itu..bohong.

Dia melangkah mendekat dan..memelukku. "aku malu." Ucapnya. Astagaaaaaaa bunuh aku sekaraang! Bunuh! Ini sama saja dengan mati perlahaan! Argh!

"Kau tidak biasa dipanggil seperti itu hmm?" Aku mengelus rambutnya. Lembut sekali, seperti sutera dan bulu domba.

"Tidak pernah." Dia menggeleng sambil membenamkan dirinya pada dadaku.

"Bahkan si Jonghyun itu?"

Dia mengangguk. "Dia kekasihku ketika zaman SMA."

"Pantas saja."

"Sehun.." dia memanggil namaku dengan lirih.

"Apa?"

"Bisa kita keluar dari tempat ini?"

Aku menuruti perkataannya. Melangkah keluar pesta sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Kau mau pulang?"

Dia mengangguk, masih dengan wajahnya yang merah muda.

"Apa sebegitu malunya kupanggil sayang?"

"Cukup!." Dia membekap mulutku dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang kupikir dia akan mendengarkan semua penjelasanku soal menjadi fotografernya. Tetapi jangankan mendengar, membuka mata saja tidak. Dia tertidur pulas sekali disebelahku. Sampai aku harus menunggu hampir satu jam di parkiran apartemennya. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku membawanya ke dalam apartemen, dengan sedikit kriminal, mengambil kunci dari tasnya. Aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Setelah membaringkan tubuhnya, aku melepas sepatunya. Dan tentu saja aku tidak mau menyia nyiakan kesempatan. Sekedar melumat bibirnya dan meremas payudaranya kirasa itu cukup. Yeah selama sepuluh menit aku melalukannya dan dia tidak terbangun sama sekali, hebat juga tidurnya.

Aku meninggalkannh bersama sepucuk kertas berisi tulisan gombal untuknya, dan juga nomor handphoneku. Memintanya menghubunhiku besok. Sampai jumpa besok Luhanku.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku meminum kopi hitam bersama Junmyeon Hyung di halaman rumahnya. Punggungku sakit, karena harus tidur di sofa kemarin. Junmyeon Hyung membiarkan yixing Noona menggunakan kamar tamu, yang seharusnya untukku, agar dia dapat beristirahat dengan baik.

"Kemana kau semalam?"

"Apa aku tidak berpamitan kemarin?"

"Kau hanya mengambil kunci mobil lalu pergi."

"Menggantikan si welas asih." Ucapku asal.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'si welas asih'?"

"Tamu tidak diundang dirumahmu Hyung."

Junmyeon Hyung memukul kepalaku dengan koran yang ia gulung sedari tadi. "Dia lebih tua darimu, sopanlah!"

"Arra arra!" aku mengusap kepalaku.

"Menggantikannya untuk apa?"

"Pesta pernikahan."

"Oh."

Junmyeon Hyung orang yang elegan, intelek, serius dan membosankan. Tetapi dia tetap orang yang sangat kupercayai sejak dulu. Terlebih aku tidak dekat dengan kedua orang tuaku. Jadi dialah yang selama ini merawatku, bahkan membiayai kuliahku, dan memberiku modal saat ke Inggris. Dia pria mapan kaya raya, tetapi dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada wanita. Pada lelakipun tak pernah. Aku curiga, apa dia pernah dikebiri sehingga seolah olah tidak punya hawa nafsu pada lawan jenis? Entahlah.

"Sehun. Aku penasaran, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu Yixing?"

"Kami duduk bersebelahan di pesawat."

"Lalu? Hanya karena itu."

"Aku pindah ke Korea. Hyung tahu kan? Aku bekerja di majalah baru. Dan aku punya tugas khusus disini."

"tugas Khusus?" tanyanya santai.

"Aku mengurusi satu model utama. Dan Yixing Noona adalah managernya."

"Bukan Yixing yang menjadi modelnya?"

"Tentu saja bukan, dia cuma manager."

Junmyeon hyung menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kau tidak tahu seluk beluknya?"

"Tidak. Tidak penting."

Junmyeon Hyung tersenyum sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Yixing mantan model."

"MWO?!" aku menyemburkan kopi hitam yang sedari tadi berselancar didalam rongga mulutku.

"Ya. Aku mencarinya di internet. Dia mantan model pakaian dalam wanita."

"Astaga!"

"Saking terlalu cueknya kau sampai tidak tahu."

"Apa dia seksi?"

"Kau bisa mencarinya sendiri di Internet."

"Maksudku menurut hyung. Apa dia seksi?"

Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaanku, tetapi Junmyeon Hyung hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang memerah, kemudian pergi sambil melemparkan gulungan koran padaku. Apa apaan ekspresinya tadi? So alim sekali!

Tidak lama setelah Junmyeon Hyung menghilang dari sampingku, aku mendapat sebuah telepon yang benar benar tidak mau kuangkat, Kyungsoo. ada angin apa pinguin itu menghubungiku? Karena dia tetap ngotot saat kutolak panggilan ke tiganya, akhirnya aku mengangkatnya juga.

"Kalau kau hanya mau marah marah atau mengomeliku, lebih baik kututup."

 _"Sehun, kami akan pulang ke seoul hari ini."_

"Hmm.. begitu. Tidak penting."

Dan _piip_ —teleponnya kututup. Setelah itu ia menghubungiku lagi, tapi tidak ku indahi. Lalu bergantian si hitam yang menghubungiku, karena ia sahabatku, jadi kuangkat.

"..."

 _"Hai bung. Kenapa diam?"_

"Aku merasa bahwa telepon mu tidak akan penting."

 _"Ah! Kami pulang hari ini!"_

"Sudah tahu."

 _"hehe.. kau bertemu dengan modelmu?"_

"Ya. Lalu?"

 _"Boleh kutahu siapa dia?"_

"Xi Lu Han."

 _"Apa? Xi?"_

 _"_ Ya Xi Lu Han."

 _"Xi Lu siapa?"_

"Xi Lu Han."

 _"Lu Han?"_

 _Piiip—_ jengkel, jadi kututup teleponnya. Si hitam itu memang kalau sudah penasaran dengan wanita molek dan seksi akan seperti itu. Yeah, tipenya tinggi. Wanita seksi dan montok, jadi kurasa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak punya harapan. Bukannya menjatuhkan, aku hanya berbicara..realita.

Oke, teror telepon itu berlanjut, kai menjadi peneror selanjutnya setelah Kyungsoo. saking kesalnya menekan 'tolak panggilan' aku menekannya terus menerus dan baru kusadari. Aku menolak panggilan dari Minseok noona dan nomor tidak dikenal.

Aku cepat cepat menelepon Minseok Noona, karena kalau tidak, aku dalam bahaya. Dia akan marah besar. Aku cukup lelah berada disekitar wanita dengan tempramen tinggi sepertinya. Dan tentu saja seperti Kyungsoo juga.

"Noona. Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja menolak panggilanmu."

 _"Tidak masalah Hunnie. Aku hanya ingin memberimu info bahwa kita ada pertemuan besok malam."_

"Pertemuan?"

 _"Ya, pekerjaan. Tim kita akan kedatangan orang baru."_

"Hmm.. aku mengerti."

 _"Jadi usahakan, sebelum kami pulang. Kau sudah bertemu dengan modelmu dan mengatur jadwal dengannya."_

"Baik Noona."

 _"Aku mengandalkanmu."_

"Ah Noona, bisa sampaikan pada Kyungsoo dan Kai. Jangan hubungi aku dulu. Terima kasih."

Benar firasatku, penelepon yang kutolak sebelumnya adalah si malaikat. Ah maksudku Luhan. Dia mengirimiku pesan dan kami akan makan siang sekaligus membicarakan tentang pekerjaan kami. lebih tepatnya memberi tahu pekerjaanku.

.

.

.

.

Jika kalaian berfikir laki laki di usia dua puluh lima tahun sepertiku akan berpenampilan necis dan klimis saat bertemu wanita. Kalian, salah besar. Kami lebih menyukai pakaian yang terlihat seksi dimata wanita. Kaus oblong atau kemeja hitam. Dan poin utamanya, jangan luapakan jam tangan. Sebagian laki laki memilih seperti ini, salah satunya adalah aku dan Kai. Bahkan terkadang kami tidak memerlukan sesuatu yang dinamakan 'mandi'. Buang buang waktu. Tapi berhubung aku cinta kebersihan jadi aku selalu mandi sebelum pergi kemanapun. Baik mandi dengan busa sabun atau mandi dengan hanya air saja.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" Luhan datang dengan sepatu high heels pinknya.

"Tidak juga. Ah maksudku, lumayan."

"Syukurlah." Ia duduk dihadapanku dengan kemeja pink kedodoran yang kancingnya sengaja dilepas hingga belahan dada, serta rok span hitam ketat selutut yang memiliki belahan disisi kanan dan kirinya. Oke dia membuatku 'berdiri' lagi.

Dia melepas maskernya, aku bisa melihat dia memakai choker hitam dengan berlian yang membentuk sebuah nama ' _giraffe'_. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Jadi apa yang perlu kita bicarakan?"

"rambutmu berantakan." Ucapku dingin.

"Ah maaf aku lupa menyisirnya, jadi kugulung."

"Hmm.. terlihat seksi jika itu kau."

Dia menutup wajahnya dan aku tertawa kecil. Lihat kan bagaimana dia sudah jatuh dalam perangkapku. Kita lihat saja, sedikit lagi dia akan mendesah di ranjangku.

"Boleh kupesan Americano dan seloyang pizza?"

"Silahkan." Ucapku dingin. Oke, dari pengamatanku dia cuek dan apa adanya dihadapan pria. Dia bahkan mengaku bahwa dia tidak menyisir rambutnya. Dan sekarang dia memesan seloyang pizza disaaat aku tidak memesan apapun. Oke, aku lebih suka yang seperti ini.

Aku melihat dia bercengkrama dengan si pelayan dan pelayan pria itu memandang kebawah, ke dadanya, seperti dapat sentapan bagus. Setelah menyadri aku menatapnya dingin, si pelayan pergi dengan catatannya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Kau bsa mulai Sehun-ah."

"Baik. Kau tahu aku? maksudku pekerjaanku?"

Dia menggeleng. "Kau modelnya Yixing Noona kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau salah satu staff majalah + (plus) X?"

"Plus X? Majalah baru yang dikelola oleh Park Chanyeol? Jika itu maksudmu, maka jawabanku ya."

"Iya, aku salah satu model disana."

"Aku fotografermu."

Dia terbelalak, dan tak lama wajahnya merah padam. Persis sama dengan rambutnya. "Ji—jinjja?!"

"Ya, Yixing Noona mengatakan kau punya hak khusus."

"Ya, bisa aku bicarakan itu sekarang?"

"Tentu. Bicaralah."

"Pertama, aku memiliki fotogrfer khusus, dan itu kau. Kedua, kita akan melakukan semua sesi fotografi itu berdua. Hanya kau dan aku. kau sanggup?"

Aku memijat wajahku, pernahkah kalian melihat seorang fotografer bekerja sendirian? Jika belum pernah, maka kita sama. "Termasuk mengatur pencahayaan, sudut, efek dan lainnya?"

"Ya, semua hal saat pengambilan gambar. Apa kau sanggup? Jika tidak kau bisa mengundurkan diri."

"Dan aku tidak ingin kau berhenti atau mundur ditengah jalan. Aku berjanji akan mengejarmu sampai kemana pun karena sudah menghianatiku." Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat sangat serius. Aku seperti sedang di eksekusi mati sekarang.

Baru aku sadari, ada yang lebih menyeramkan dari wanita maskulin berotot. Yeah, wanita manis pengancam. Lebih mengerikan.

"Aku sanggup."

"Oke, mendekatlah." Ucapnya, omong omong nadanya kembali ceria dan manis seperti sebelumnya.

Aku mencondongkan wajahku dan dia juga begitu. "Ketiga, aku ingin kau merahasiakan semua hal yang kau lihat dan semua hal yang kita bicarakan selama pengambilan gambar. Kau sanggup?"

"Aku bukan orang bermulut ember. Jadi tentu saja aku sanggup."

"Oke." Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada wajahku. Jika aku membawa mistar, aku yakin jarak kita hanya lima senti.

"Dan keempat, kau tahu ini majalah apa?"

"tahu."

Dia mulai memelankan volume suaranya, dia berbisik. "jadi yang keempat adalah.. aku ingin kau memacu atau membantuku saat pengambilan gambar."

"Maksudmu?"

"Membuatku Bergairah, Horny. Menyetuhku.."

"Kau tidak masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak masalah, jika itu kau. Karena kau orang yang sudah dipercaya olehku dan Yixing."

Aku meneguk ludah. "Baik, aku siap. Tapi kau yang harus bersiap. Karena aku tidak yakin hanya menyentuhmu saja." Bisikku.

"Aku menantikannya. Oh-Se-Hun." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut yang merdu, dan Dia menggigit bibirnya saat selesai mengeja namaku. Oh sial! Aku benar benar ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi!

"Apa ada lagi?"

"Ya. Kau harus merahasiakan semua hal tentangku pada orang2 diluar kru majalah."

"Yep, itu mudah."

"Dan yang terakhir..." Dia memundurkan wajahnya, dan nada bicaranya kembali ke titik normal.

Si pelayan mesum itu datang kembali membawakan pesanan kami, lebih tepatnya pesanan Luhan. Dan saat itu aku benar benar tidak bisa mengganggu acara makannya. Dan aku tak tahu apa kelanjutan dari perkataannya. Oke, biarkan aku mengutukmu wahai pelayan mesum!

.

.

.

.

.

"Perlu ku antar kau pulang?" Tanyaku setelah ia menyesap minumannya sambil berjalan keluar dari kafe.

"Aku membawa mobil. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu baik mengendarainya."

"Wow. Kau wanita mandiri yang hebat."

"Terima kasih.." dia tersipu.

"Aku senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu. Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku Tuan Oh."

"Yeah aku harap juga begitu."

"Kudengar ada tim dari Inggris. Apa itu kau?"

"Ya."

"Daebak. Apa kau sudah punya tempat tinggal di Seoul?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal di—"

"Di apartemenmu?"

"Kau menginginkannya?"

"Tidak juga, mungkin justru kau yang menginginkannya." Aku tersenyum miring sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Jika kau mau, aku tidak keberatan." Wow, dia membuka diri secara cuma cuma padaku.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Wanita mana yang nyaman tinggal serumah dengan seorang pria yang bahkan tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Aku benar kan?"

"Ya. Kurasa." Dia tersenyum singkat.

"Aku ada janji setelah ini. Jadi, selamat sore Sehun." Dia berjingkit seranya memberi sebuah kecupan manis dipipiku, dan dia kembali memerah.

"Aku bisa menghubungimu kapanpun?"

"Kapanpun." Balasku.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah." Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dan kami berpisah.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke rumah Junmyeon Hyung sore itu. jujur aku terlalu gila memikirkan semua hal soal pekerjaan itu. Disana aku melihat Yixing Noona dan Junmyeon Hyung sedang bercengkrama berdua. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas mereka terlihat bahagia. hanya itu yang bisa kutafsir dari nada bicara mereka. Sisanya aku tidak peduli.

Aku meminjam kamar Junmyeon Hyung untuk sekedar berbaring. Untungnya ia merasa tidak masalah dengan itu.

Baru saja sampai rumah, Minseok noona sudah menghubungiku lagi. Aku dengan lemas mengangkatnya.

" _Sehunnie, kami akan berangkat sekitar pukul sebelas malam dan sampai disana tengah malam. dan jadwal pertemuan dengan anggota baru itu digeser menjadi besok siang."_

"So?"

" _Kau sudah menemui modelmu_?"

"Sudah. Jadi berhenti meneleponku. Aku lelah Noona.."

" _Kalau begitu baiklah. Aku harap kau tidak mundur apapun yang terjadi. Jangan membuatku malu, arraseo?!"_

 _Piip-_ sambungan terputus secara sepihak _._

Xi Lu Han. Aku berkali kali memikirkan namanya, dan terpesat dipikiranku. Kenapa tidak kucari tahu soalnya di Internet? Dia model terkenal selama beberapa tahun terakhir bukan? Jadi pasti dia dapat kutemukan dwngan mudah di sana.

Ada telepon masuk saat aku akan mengetik namanya di tombol pencarian. Telepon dari Luhan. Pas sekali, aku ingin mencari tahu soal dirinya dan dia menghubungiku di saat itu juga.

" _Sehun ah. Aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."_

"Sebelum itu boleh kutanya beberapa hal?"

" _Ah tentu, kau bisa mulai duluan."_

Hmm, wanita baik hati. "Apa sebelumnya kau model majalah dewasa juga?"

" _Tentu saja bukan. Ini yang pertama bagiku.. aah kenapa aku jadi gugup lagi?"_

"Untuk apa gugup? bukankah itu bagus? Aku menjadi meorang pertama yang memotretmu dalam keadaan.."

"..naked."

" _Sehun, apa sejauh itu kau membayangkan majalah dewasa?"_

"tentu saja. Kau pikir aku laki laki macam apa yang tidak tahu rupa dari majalah seperti itu. Yeah setidaknya memang beberapa bagian tertutup di majalah, tapi tidak didepan mataku."

" _Kurasa.. aku memilih fotografer yang salah."_

"Karena aku mesum?"

 _"Sayangnya, iya. Ah, ottokae? Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan baik."_ Dari nada bicaranya aku tahu dia sedang malu setengah mati. Argh! Baru kali ini aku berhadapan dengan wanita manis dan lemah lembut sepertinya.

"Aku tidak akan se liar itu jika memang kau tidak menginginkannya. Jadi tenanglah Luhan."

 _"Apa aku bisa memegang janjimu?_ "

"Tentu saja, jadi giliranmu. Katakan apa yang lupa kau sampaikan tadi?"

" _Ah ini yang kelima atau yang terakhir._ "

"Ya?"

 _"_ _Aku ingin kau belajara mengurus anak."_

"Baik... apa?! eh tunggu dulu?! Mengurus apa?!"

" _Aku ingin kau belajar mengurus anak."_

"Untuk apa?! astaga! Apa kau sudah menikah?!"

" _Tentu saja belum! Aku bahkan tidak pernah mulus soal percintaan."_

"Lantas untuk apa? kau lajang tetapi menmintaku mengurus anak?!"

 _"Aku hanya ingin kau belajar soal cara cara mengurus anak Sehun, bukan berarti aku memintamu mengurus anak."_

ITU SAMA SAJAAAAAA-!

" _Jadi.. kututup ya, selamat beristirahat Sehun ah~."_

 _Piip—_ Oke, aku menarik nafas untuk menetralkan pikiranku. Handphoneku kehabisan baterai. Jadi aku tidak bisa mencari tahu soal Luhan. Dan aku terlalu malas bertanya pada Yixing Noona, karena aku tahu. Dia akan menceritakan banyak hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang kutanyakan. Dia agak bodoh menurutku, mungkin lebih tepatnya kikuk dan lemot.

Sebenarnya pertanyaanku sudah terjawab awalnya. Tapi sekarang timbul pertanyaan lain. Untuk apa dia yang masih muda, lajang dan ayolah siapa saja tahu kalau dia masih berusia dua puluh satu tahun! Wajahnya saja seperti bayi! Dan sekarang itu memintaku untuk belajar mengurus anak?! Oh ayolah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To be Continue_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

 ** _Bacotan Pinku_**

 ** _Btw.. GUE GANTI NAMAAAA HAHAHAHAHA. Karena aku ganti nama dan aku juga update profil jadi silahkan baca profilku dulu sebelum mereview. Wkwkwk karena disana sudah jelas, maka jangan panggil aku author aataou thor ya.. kesannya kita ngga deket gitu.. :'''( hiks.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aku mabok sama lagu Monster kkkk. Dan sempet terpesat untuk bikin ff dengan tema monster. Tapi aku sadar ff aku banyak yang belum kelar jadi aku gaakan bikin ff baru dulu. Tapi ada ff yang mau aku hapus dan aku ganti dengan ff lain. Hehehe._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Oke saatnya Balas Review :_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aku kaget review sampe 33 satu chapter :'D the power of HHS deh kayaknya kkkk_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Keziaf , cici fu,_** **_nisaramaidah28, Seravin509, Hyebinbaekyeolshipper, Guest, OhLu , xi serin , Sehunsdeer , misslah , OhLulu , yehethun, HHS Hyuuga L: sudah di next yaa :*****_**

 ** _LisnaOhLu120 , Selenia Oh , Rly. , yayas : kkkk ayo tebak siapa ortu Zhuyi kkkk._**

 ** _fuckyeahSeKaiYeol : Karena Ziyu itu anak hunhan. Aku ga rela kalo pake Ziyu tapi papanya bukan sehun :''(_**

 ** _fikaa194 : AMIIINN :"")_**

 ** _jumarohfauziyah : wkwkwk ayo coba tebak lagii kkkk_**

 ** _Juna Oh : The power of Chanyeol, cewe di duain ato dilimain selama lakinya si canyeol gue rasa no problem :'')_**

 ** _Agassi21 : kkkkk ntar pasti nayak adengan **** pas lagi potograpi ;)_**

 ** _Tamimei : Zhuyinya nyebelin ya kkkk_**

 ** _Kimmuth : Hahahaha bener banget :D_**

 ** _AyamnyaSehun : halo ayamnya sehun kkkkk. Salam kenal jugaaa. Pastinya Luhan-Zhuyi ada hubungan sama Kris dong~. Aku juga seneng kamu reviewnya panjangg, bahagia aku :''')_**

 ** _ChanBMine : wkwkwk iya ya ga hoki banget_**

 ** _noVi : aa terima kasih kkk. Sengaja pake sudut pandang sehun biar ringan bahasanya kkkk. Ayo tebak siapa ortu Zhuyi._**

 ** _Chenma : PASTI DILANJUT DONGGS. Kamu memberi aku ide kkkk kayaknya seru kalo ot12 ada di satu ruang lingkup kkkkkk_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnyaaa pai paiiii._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**PinkuPinkuHunnie present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Something about 30 years old Lady"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Xi Lu Han_

 _Kim Jongin (Kai)_

 _Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _._

 _Zhuyi_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 _Other EXO's member_

 _SM Ent artist_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gender Switch for all 'uke' Character**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **RATE M! NC**_

 _ **Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saya sangat mawanti wanti agar para readers membaca ff ini saat sahur dan setelah berbuka. :'D**_

 _ **Saya cuma ngga mau dosa :'( jadi karena saya sudah memperingati. Sisanya tergantung anda anda sekalian :''D**_

 _ **Saya tidak hiatus di bulan Ramadhan! Ini bulan penuh berkah guys! Mungkin kalau saya update di bulan ramadhan, itu akan membawa berkah. Review banyak misalnya. /sakitjiwa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BTW saya ganti nama dan update profil. Jadi silahkan baca profil saya dulu sebelum membaca dan mereview ya~.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review ya :***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Siang itu aku terduduk bosan di jok mobilku, menunggu sebuah balasan dari si pinguin dyodoro itu. Aku masih setia memarkir mobilku di depan gerbang rumahnya. Dia lama sekali! Aku bisa menggigit jok mobilku kalau begini! Argh!

 _Tok-tok-tok_

Aku menoleh saat kaca mobilku diketuk, datang juga si pinguin itu. Kali ini jok mobilku aman. Tidak jadi kugigiti. Dan dia masuk saat tanganku usai memberikannya isyarat.

"Sedang apa sih kau? Lama sekali!"

"Rambutku terlalu berantakan, jadi aku mencucinya dulu."

"Gunduli saja kepalamu kalau begitu! Jadi lebih mudah bukan?"

"Kau guduli kepalamu duluan! Setelah itu baru mencemoohku!"

"Ck, terserah." Aku menghidupkan mesin mobilku, dan melaju menuju tempat pertemuan.

.

.

.

Jika aku boleh memuji Kyungsoo sedikit saja maka aku akan mengatakan, dia cantik hari ini. Rambutnya panjang terurai. Biasanya ia mengikatnya kuat kuat diubun ubun. Aku bisa melihat polesan lipgloss di bibirnya, serta maskara dibulu matanya. Hmmm.. sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara dia dan Kai kemarin.

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya, kami bertemu di kediaman Minseok Noona. Ia memiliki halaman belakang rumah yang luar biasa luas. Dia mengekoriku, kau tahu? Rasanya dia seperti, dia adalah anakku. Oh tidak, aku ngeri membayangkannya.

"Kemana saja kalian?" Minseok Noona duduk dikursi taman dengan dress musim panasnya. Dia terlalu seksi.

"Si pinguin ini dandan terlalu lama, jadi—aw!" sialan dia mencubit pinggangku!

"Sehun terlambat menjemputku, jadi aku agak lama dan bersantai dulu tadi hehehe." Sialan, sudah tahu dia yang berlama lama! Malah menyalahkanku.

Aku duduk disamping Minseok Noona. Kami duduk melingkari meja kaca yang berdiri ditengah dengan kokoh. Disamping Noona duduk seorang laki-laki yang aku tidak tahu siapa dia, dan disebelahnya ada Kai. Kyungsoo menatapku horror setelah tahu ia harus dudukdisebelah Kai. Aku menjulurkan lidah padanya, hahaha makanya jangan menyalahkanku alis tebal!

"Jadi, perkenalkan dirimu sekali lagi." Ucap Minseok Noona.

"Ekhm-baiklah." Laki laki itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi kertunduk.

"Namaku Kim Jongdae dua puluh delapan tahun, aku ditarik dari nylon japan. Aku akan menjadi fotografer utama di Plus X. Aku sudah ahli dibidang fotografi dan vidiografi. Aku juga mantan kameramen."

"Kufikir Sehun adalah fotografer utamanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sehun hanya terfokus pada satu orang. Dan sisanya ditangani oleh Jongdae." Jelas Minseok Noona.

"Yeah kira kira begitulah. Dan aku punya beberapa anak buah, jadi ini akan mudah bagiku."

"Hyung seorang kameramen? Wow, hebat sekali." Oke aku benar benar memujinya, karena aku bisa merasakan bakat dalam dirinya.

"Iya, untuk beberapa film strip dan video amatir."

"Wow! itu keren! Film seperti apa itu?"

"JAV." Ucapnya cepat.

"JAV?!" Ulangku dan Kyungsoo. Ngomong ngomong, saking kagetnya dengan teriakkan kami Kai sampai menjatuhkan handphonenya.

"Kenapa kau dan Noona tidak kaget?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Kai dan Minseok Noona bergantian.

"Kami sudah tahu. dia menperkenalkan diri sebelum kalian datang." Jelas Minseok Noona santai.

"Aku kaget karena kau berteriak albino!" Kai menatapku horror.

"Yeah JAV. Makanya aku tidak terlalu terkejut saat menerima perpindahan pekerjaan." Jongdae Hyung melanjutkan perkenalannya.

"Astaga, kepalaku ku berdenyut." Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Chen. Salam kenal, Sehun, Kyungsoo." Dan dia tersenyum.

"Salam kenal Chen Hyung." dan aku mengulurkan tangan, aku perlu belajar banyak darinya.

Bertambah satu orang aneh di tim kami, Chen Hyung si wajah datar tanpa minat, kurasa memotret tubuh wanita sudah bukan tandingannya, hebat kan?

"Besok aku ada rapat dengan para staff. Dan kalian harus ikut."

"Malas. Buang buang waktu." Kai kembali pada handphonya sambil menaikkan kakinya ke kursi. Dan itu sukses membuat Minseok Noona menarik kerah bajunya dan mendorongnya ke kolam berenang dipinggir kami.

Minseok Noona menepuk nepukkan tangannya, seolah menghilangkan kotoran debu dari sana.

"Yep. Minus Sehun."

"Keistimewaan lagi untukku." Aku menyilangkan kakiku dsambil memasang wajah bangga.

"Kau harus bersiap bersama modelmu di studio."

"A-apa?!" Aku menurunkan kakiku dan menggebrak meja kaca itu. Untung saja tidak pecah.

"Yeah, kau harus mengambil fotonya untuk dijadikan sampel. Aku butuh sekitar enam puluh foto dengan enam konsep yang berbeda. Dan tiga puluh pakaian yang berbeda. Itu berarti lima pakaian untuk satu konsep. Aku butuh semua itu dua hari lagi, sebelum tengah malam." Minseok Noona mengatakannya dengan santai.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"

"Kai dan Kyungsoo akan membantumu soal konsep, tempat dan hal hal diluar pemotretan. Dan manager modelmu akan membantumu soal pakaian, tata rias dan hal hal menyangkut pribadi si model. Jelas?"

Aku memejamkan mataku dan tak menghiraukan Minseok Noona.

Aku menghela nafas dan barulah menyahut. "Noona, aku bahkan belum punya tempat tinggal. Dan kau sudah memberiku pekerjaan."

"Ini baru awal Sehun. Pekerjaanmu yang sesungguhnya akan datang minggu depan. Jadi, berhenti mengeluh dan bermain main."

"Noona, apa ini penderitaan?"

"Semua peralatan untukmu akan kusiapkan. Dan itu gratis. Perusahaan memberikannya untukmu secara cuma cuma."

"Apakah aku perlu berterima kasih?"

"Terserah." Minseok Noona menaikkan bahunya sekali.

"Ah. Dan satu lagi." Lanjut Minseok noona tanpa jeda.

"Apalagi sekarang!"

"Aku butuh semua foto itu dalam bentuk cetak dan digital. Ukuran A4 untuk cetak Dan high quality untuk digital." Dan Minseok Noona tersenyum seraya melangkahkan kaki masuk kerumahnya, mungkin untuk mengambil minuman. Dan kami memang belum disuguhi apa apa dari tadi. Dasar Sialan.

"Kau pasti bisa Hun-ah." Chen Hyung mengusap punggungku.

"Hyung, gomawo."

"Hmm. Jangan frustasi sebelum kau mencobanya."

"Tentu."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Kai yang kebasahan dan Kyungsoo yang mengelapnya dengan handuk.

"Kai Gwaenchana?" Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir, sambil terus mengusap kepala Kai dengan handuk yang ia ambil dari jemuran diujung sana.

"Gwaenchanayo." Kai membuka kaosnya dan memelintirnya, agar semua airnya keluar.

"Tolong jemur ini disana." Kai memberikan baju basahnya pada Kyungsoo yang mematung dihadapannya. Lihat? Dia terpesona dengan tubuh Kai, dan tempo lalu dia bilang bahwa dia tidak pernah terpesona dengan tubuh lelaki. Hah bullshit! Dasar tsundere!

"Kyung?" Tangan Kai menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dan gadis itu terlonjak dengan pipi merahnya.

"ah i-iya." Ha ha ha, lihat gelagatnya! dia gugup! Oke, ini akan jadi bahan pertengkaran kami selanjutnya, tunggu saja pororo!

Kai kembali duduk, kali ini disampingku. "Sehun, kau tidak mau memeluk sahabatmu yang kedinginan ini?"

"Hah? Kedinginan apanya? Ini musim panas bodoh! Aku tidak tolol untuk dikibuli olehmu."

"Sialan kau!"

"Kalau kau mencari peluk hangat cobalah pada orang lain."

Kai tiba tiba merentangkan tangannya, meminta pelukkan pada Chen Hyung. Tapi Chen Hyung menatapnya jijik sambil membuka plastik sampah dan berpura pura muntah disana.

"Kurasa kau harus mencobanya pada Kyungsoo." Tuturku sambil mengusap ngusap dagu seolah aku punya janggut -padahal tidak ada rambut sehelaipun disana- dan menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan mataku.

"Dia akan menendangku."

"Itu Minseok Noona. Kau peluk dia tiba tiba dan dia akan membalas pelukkanmu."

"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?"

"Yep. Akan kubayar makan siang mu selama satu minggu jika kau tidak berhasil."

Dia menyambut uluran tanganku dan kami teraenyum jahat.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah kami sambil membuka jaketnya, dan duduk disamping Kai dengan handuk lain ditangannya.

"Ini kubawakan handuk baru unt-"

Kyungsoo menghentikkan kalimatmya saat Kai tiba tiba memeluknya. Dan Kyungsoo merona hebat, astaga kenapa dia kelihatan lucu kalau tidak berdaya seperti itu.

Aku bisa melihat tangan Kyungsoo perlahan naik ke punggung Kai.

"Gomawo, Baby soo."

"N-nde." Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Kai dan-

 _Ckrek!-_

Aku yang tadinya terfokus sambil tersenyum melihat betapa nistanya Kyungsoo, sekarang mengalihkan pandangan pada Chen Hyung. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih erat berpelukan pun menoleh pada Chen Hyung.

Dia mengabadikan momen jahil itu -yang ternyata lumayan romantis bagiku- dengan kameranya yang entah sejak kapan melingkar dilehernya. Aku memberikan jempolku pada Chen Hyung. Dan dia memberikan jempol nya padaku.

"APA YANG KAU/HYUNG LAKUKAN?! HAPUSS!" Lihat teriak saja merka sudah sekompak itu. Rasanya aku ingin menikahkan mereka detik itu juga.

.

.

.

Aku memberi pesan pada Luhan setelah Minseok Noona menaruh beberapa minuman kaleng dimeja. Aku perlu diskusi serius dengannya. Dia membalas pesanku dan ternyata dia juga tahu soal sampel itu. Dia mengatakan dia sangat kaget mendengar Yixing Noona menghubunginya tadi pagi. Satu hal tidak penting yang kalian perlu tahu, Luhan selalu menggunakan banyak emoticon pada pesannya. Lucu rasanya, khas anak remaja.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang." Aku berdiri sambil mengambil minuman kaleng itu.

"Kemana huh?" Minseok Noona menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bertemu modelku."

"Kami bahkan belum mendiskusikan tema apapun untukmu Sehun." Kyungsoo buka mulut.

"Kalian cukup mengirimkannya via pesan atau lainnya."

"Oke, akan kami berikan padamu sebelum besok." Ucap Kai asal.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang." Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Bukankah kalian harus mendiskusikan ini berdua?" Tanya Chen hyung pada Kai-Soo. Aku berbalik sejenak saat mendengarnya.

"Yap."

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa mendiskusikannya jika Sehun butuh itu besok?" Tanya Chen Hyung lagi.

"Mudah saja." Ucap Kai, tentu saja, mereka bisa mendiskusikannya di media sosial pribadi mereka kan?

"Aku tinggal menginap dirumah Kyungsoo." Dan aku menatapnya kaget, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Kyungsoo bungkam dengan semburat merah muda dipipinya, dan aku tertawa kali ini.

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu didepan pintu apartemenn Luhan dengan berdiri angkuh dan melipat tabgan di dada. Tidak lama kemudian dia membuka pintu apartemennya, dia masih mengenakan dress tidur rumahan yang omong omong panjangnya kurang dari setengah paha.

"Kau selalu menyambutku dengan paha dan belahan dadamu, apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Apa kau bosan?" Dia membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Tidak, mungkin lain kali kau harus menyambutku dengan telanjang bulat.".

Wajahnya memerah dan dia menutup pintuya lagi, namun kutahan dengan sebelah kaki.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Sehun."

"Jika kau memberiku sebuah ciuman aku akan berhenti."

 _BLAM-!_ Dia menutup pintunya dan aku tertawa sambil membukanya dengan mudah.

"Aku bercanda Lu."

"Kalau begitu masuklah."

Aku masuk dan membuka sepatuku, mengekori Luhan kemana ia pergi. Dia memintaku duduk di sofa selagi ia membawa dua kaleng bir.

"Temanku akan memberikan konsepnya nanti malam sebelum besok."

"Apa?" Dia berteriak. Dan aku mengulanginya ketika dia berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu mendadak?"

"Sebelum tengah malam." Koreksiku sambil meneguk bir kalengan itu

"Sebelum malam, bagaimana?" Ucapnya sambil duduk disebelahku, tanpa jarak satu milipun.

"Apa yang salah memangnya?"

"Kurasa itu terlalu berdesakkan. Yixing akan kebingungan mengatur pakaian dan tata riasnya."

"Ah, kau benar juga. Terlebih dia sedang berduka."

"Berduka?" Luhan melebarkan diameter bola matanya.

"Dia bercerai dan mantan suaminya menjual rumah mereka."

"Astaga! Kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu?" Dia menutup mulut dengan jari jari lentiknya.

"Dia tinggal bersamaku sekarang."

"Bersamaamu?" Luhan kelihatan..cemas.

"Maksudku dengan kerabatku, lagipula aku belum punya tempat tinggal."

"Kenapa tidak mencari apartemen atau rumah susun saja?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu. Minseok Noona terus terusan memberiku pekerjaan." Aku memijat pelipisku, dan kenapa aku malah curhat padanya?

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menginap ditempatku selama tiga hari kedepan. Selama pemotretan untuk sampel majalah."

Aku terbelalak dan menatapnya kaget, apa ini?! Undangan secara cuma cuma?!

"Bagaimana? Tidak menutup kemungkinan kita melakukan pemotretan disini dan pada malam hari. Selagi itu ada enam konsep berbeda bukan? Jadi kurasa itu mungkin(?)" Ucapnya sambil menatapku.

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Dia meyandarkan kepalanya disamping pundakku, TUHAN AKU TIDAK KUAT KALAU SEDEKAT INI!

"Kalau begitu baiklah."

"Tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku." Luhan berubah sedikit serius.

"Apa ?"

"Jangan berani berbuat mesum padaku, kecuali aku memintanya." Ucapnya sambil menjulurkan kelingkingnya.

Dan aku menautkan kelingkingku. "Tapi jika kau membuatku berdiri lebih dari lima kali, dan aku harus berakhir dikamar mandi, Maka untuk yang keenam aku ingin kau memberikan malammu padaku."

"Call!" Dia tersenyum puas.

Bukan masalah bagiku, karena yeah..lihat saja, dia yang akan merangkak dan mengangkang padaku dengan sendirinya. Kita tinggal menunggu waktu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membawa semua peralatanmu untuk pemotretan besok bukan?"

"Yep."

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Kutemani." Dia berdiri dihadapanku.

"Kau mau keluar dengan baju tidur?" Aku menatapnya dingin.

Dia menepuk pelipisnya dan berjalan kekamarnya. Lucu juga sikapnya. Suara, wajah dan tingkah lakunya mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tapi, siapa ? aku tak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik.

Luhan keluar dengan kaus crop tee belang belang hitam-merah, skinny jeans dan stilleto hitam. Memperlihatkan perut dan dada yang terbungkus kaus ketat, boleh juga nyalinya.

.

.

.

.

Aku menutup telepon dengan jengkel dan melemparnya ke jok belakang. Luhan langsung menatap ponsel yang nasibnya menyedihkan itu. Aku memutar kunci mobil dan menjalankan mobilku keluar dari area parkir perusahaan. Tempatku bekerja sebulan lagi.

"Kau baik?" Dia mengelus lenganku singkat.

"Minseok Noona bilang semua peralatan dari perusahaan dikirim kerumah Junmyeon Hyung, dan seharusnya sampai tadi pagi. Sialan benar perempuan itu."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Sebelumnya dia bilang aku harus mengambilnya ke perusahaan. Bisa benar dia mengusiliku. Awas saja, dia belum tahu kejamnya pembalasanku."

"Kau akan membawanya ke ranjang?" Luhan menebak, sepertinya aku sudah menjadi monster mesum di otaknya.

"Ow-! Itu terlalu mengerikan. Dia terlalu tua untuk ada diranjangku."

"Apa dia setua itu? Kurasa dia hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dengan Yixing."

"memang. Hanya saja, aku benci menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang usianya diatasku."

"Hubungan yang menjurus kearah nafsu dan percintaan." Sambungku.

"memang usianya berapa? Empat puluh?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara polosnya.

"Pfft-kuharap sih begitu. Dia berusia tiga puluh satu tahun."

"Kurasa itu tidak terlalu tua."

"Jangankan berbeda tahun, gadis yang lahir sehari lebih dulu dariku saja sudah membuatku hilang selera. aku pemilih." Jelasku

"Kau perfeksionis." Ucap Luhan dan aku sukses memberi deathglare padanya.

"Tapi bukannya umurmu juga tiga puluh tahun?" Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya.

A—apa dia bilaang?!

"Yang benar saja! Aku memanggil Yixing dengan sebutan 'noona'! Aku jauh lebih muda darinya."

"Tapi wajahmu seperti seorang-"

"Seorang apa?! Ayolah aku baru dua puluh lima tahun!"Aku memukul stir mobil saking kesalnya.

"-seperti seorang Daddy." Ucapnya sambil menunduk dan menatapku malu.

"Kau mesum, seperti sudah tidak sabar punya istri. Dan kau tinggi besar seperti seorang lelaki dewasa tiga puluh tahunan." Luhan menciut,mungkin takut aku marah mendengarnya. Dan aku memang marah mendengarnya.

Oke. Satu hal yang baru ku sadari. Wajahku terlalu dewasa, sikapku juga. Tapi apa tadi dia bilang?! Laki laki tiga puluh tahunan?! Apa aku setua itu?! Sialan! Penisku bahkan masih senantiasa tegang dan keras! Tidak lembek dan lemah seperti lelaki beruban diluar sana! _Argh!_ Wanita ini membuatku naik pitam!

.

.

.

Junmyeon Hyung mengatakan semua barangku dari perusahaan sudah sampai. Aku memarkirkan mobilku tepat disebrang pintu rumahnya, toh aku hanya mengambil barang dan pergi lagi.

Aku memutar kunci duplikat pemberian Junmyeon hyung. Benar saja barangku masih tersimpan rapi disofa ruang tamu. Aku membawanya ke dalam mobil, dan kembali ke rumah. Mengambil barang dari tasku. Beberapa pakaian dan barang barang kebutuhan lainnya.

Setelah semuanya kusimpan kedalan mobil, Luhan menarik lengan bajuku. Dan aku menoleh padanya.

"Dimana Yixing?"

Oh iya, dimana wanita aneh itu?

"Mungkin dikamarnya. Mau lihat?" Tanyaku, dan dia mengangguk.

Aku membuka kenop pintu kamar yang seharusnya ditempati Yixing, tapi dia tidak ada. Loh, kemana sih orang itu?!

"Dia tidak ada."

"Mungkin didapur." Ucapku asal.

"Maksudmu Yixing tidur di dapur?" Astaga kenapa perempuan ini jadi sama tolol nya dengan Yixing Noona.

Perlu kalian tahu, aku dan Luhan menyusuri rumah ini dan Yixing Noona tetap tidak ada, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membangunkan Junmyeon Hyung, untuk sedkedar bertanya kemana si cengeng pelupa itu.

Junmyeon Hyung sedang libur dari pekerjaannya dan biasanya dia sedang tidur siang jam segini. Aku tahu banyak bukan?

"Apa tidak apa apa kau membuka kamarnya seenak jidat?" Luhan sedikit ragu.

"Kami sudah seperti adik kakak. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan.

 _KREET—_

dan aku terbelalak.

AS TA GA

APA INI?!

Aku mematung dengan Luhan yang bersembunyi dibelakangku.

Oke biar kujelaskan apa yang kami lihat. Pertama : ada pakaian berceceran dilantai. Kedua : Kami melihat Yixing Noona terlelap di ranjang Junmyeon Hyung. Dalam keadaan Naked, dan hanya ditutupi selimut sebatas dada. Ketiga : kami melihat beberapa bungkus kondom bekas dilantai. Dan keempat : Junmyeon Hyung tidak ada disana. Dan yang kelima : Yixing noona terus mendesahkan nama Junmyeon hyung didalam tidurnya.

Yeah, kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan disini, selama aku pergi.

Kami melangkah mundur..

Satu

Dua

Tiga

 _BLAMM-!_

Kami menarik nafas panjang dan tanpa berkata kata lagi , kami keluar dari rumah Junmyeon Hyung dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Cukup picik juga otak Junmyeon Hyung. Mengambil kesempatan didalam kesempitan. Mengambil kenikmatan dari seorang wanita yang baru saja bercerai dan untungnya belum pernah dijamahi oleh suaminya. Berikan tepuk tangan untuk Hyungku yang munafik itu.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak berhenti memeluk lenganku, dia terus membenamkan wajahnya di bisepku.

"Apa itu tadi." Luhan mendesah dengan lembutnya.

"Mereka having sex. cih, padahal baru beberapahari bertemu. Dasar sialan!"

Aku menoleh pada Luhan. "Kau kenapa? Malu? Takut?"

Dia mendongak dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa apa. Aku hanya kaget." Pipinya memerah seperti terbakar.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu. Itu nikmat kok."

Dan dia memukul lenganku. "Nikmat bagimu. Tapi tidak bagiku."

"Sungguh? Aku tidak yakin."

"Tentu saja. hanya pihak laki laki yang diuntungkan. Kami merugi." Dia cemberut.

"Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu? Aku sih tidak yakin." aku menatapnya dalam.

"Tidak yakin kenapa? Kurasa aku benar."

"Biar kutunjukkan kalau pihakmu juga merasakan kenikmatan." Aku mendekat padanya. Dan kami berciuman. Dia manis, sama seperti pertama kali aku merasakannya.

Dia membalas ciuman itu. aku memberikannya sebuah servis kecil, lidahku bergelut dengan lidahnya. Ku hisap lidahnya. Dan satu lenguhan keluar darinya. Dia melingkarkan tangan dileherku, dia melepas pagutan kami dan membiarkan benang saliva itu menhadi saksi cumbu panasku padanya. Dia mendekat padaku dengan mata jernihnya yang tertutup nafsu menggebu. Dan sampai di pangkuanku, dia duduk di diatas pahaku sambil meremas pundakku.

" _Give me more Sehun-ah."_ Dia menutup matanya dan menempelkan bibir manisnya pada bibirku.

Dia membawaku sekali lagi pada kenikmatan dunia yang tiada tara. Dia terlonjak saat kuremas payudara sintalnya dan dia lagi lagi melepaskan ciuman kami saat sebelah tanganku masuk kedalam bra nya.

Tidak kusangka Luhan dan perjanjiannya tetap tidak berdaya dihadapanku. Aku menyeringai saat ia membuka sendiri kaus crop teenya. Dan membiarkanku melepas kancing sesak dibelakang bra nya.

Aku melempar bra hitam itu kebelakang dengan santai. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan mencium jari jariku. Sesekali memasukkan jari tengahku kedalam rongga mulutnya, mengemut dan mendorong jariku keluar-masuk seolah olah itu adalah penisku. Luhan membawa telapak tanganku pada payudaranya. mengizinkanku menjamahi bagian paling sensitif dari tubuhnya.

Belum sampai disitu. Ketika aku meremas payudaranya, ia tidak melepaskan pagutan bibir kami. dia semakin liar ketika kumainkan putingnya yang kecoklatan, bibirnya memakan bibirku semakin dalam dan menuntut. Sentuhan lembut pada payudaranya membuat duduknya semakin gelisah. aku menggigit bibirnya dan dia melepas pagutan kami.

Dia terengah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leherku. Ayolah sayang, ini belum apa apa. dengan mudah aku menarik tubuhnya agar ia tak bersembunyi lagi di leherku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus menatapku dengan kilatan nafsunya, tidak lupa ia menggiggit bibirnya, mengundangku lebih jauh lagi.

Luhan terus mendesah saat lidahku secara perlahan menyapa payudara besarnya. Dan sedikit memekik saat sebelah payudaranya masuk kedalam rongga mulutku, dia meremas rambutku kuat kuat sambil sesekali menciumi puncak kepalaku.

Itu cukup membuat cairan dari kemaluannya membasahi skinny jeansnya. Juga tembus sampai mengenai celana panjangku. Tenang saja, ini belum orgasme. Aku akan menunjukkan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa tidur disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Luhan membuka salah satu kamar yang kelihatannya tidak pernah dihuni-meskipun itu bersih dan rapi-.

"Didalam ada kamar mandi. Jadi kau tidak perlu keluar kamar lagi." Dia tersenyum, masih tidak berani menatap wajahku.

"Terima kasih."

"Nde." Luhan berjalan meninggalkanku, entah kemana.

Malam itu setelah ritual mandiku, Kai atau Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menghubungiku. Sialnya aku lupa meminta nomor Chen Hyung, untuk sekedar bertanya dan membantuku mempersiapkan alat alat bodoh ini.

Bukannya Kai atau Kyungsoo tapi malah Junmyeon Hyung yang menghubungiku, mungkin bertanya kemana perginya aku.

 _"Kemana kau?"_

"Menginap di rumah modelku."

" _Modelmu? Astaga! Apa kau gila? Menginap dirumah seorang wanita?"_

"Memang kenapa? Justru yang mengerikan itu jika wanita menginap dirumah seorang pria bukan?" oke, aku memang menjebaknya.

 _"Kau benar benar gila! Meninggalkan Yixing dan aku berduaan?! dia tamu mu!"_

"Hei hei hei. Hyung oikir aku tidak tahu ada apa diantara Hyung dan Yixing Noona?"

 _"Apa makssudmu?"_

"Ayolah aku tahu Hyung bercinta dengannya saat aku pergi pagi tadi, iya kan? Hmm.. berani juga. Sex di siang bolong."

 _Piiip—_ Biarkan aku tertawa, Hahahahaha! Lihat Junmyeon Hyung! Dia selalu begitu kalau kuungkap sisi negatifnya. Rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa sedikit lemas dan tidak mood. Mungkin aku akan menyelesaikan pemotretan hari ini dengan cepat. Dan hari esoknya kugunakan untuk mencari tempat tinggal.

"Setelah perbincangan panjang seharian. Tiga konsep lagi bisa dilakukan dirumah, yeah terlebih tempat ini cukup elit dan berkelas." Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling apartemen Luhan.

Pagi pagi sekali dia datang untuk membantuku, malam sebelumnya Kyungsoo memberi tahu Yixing Noona agar dia bisa mempersiapkan hal hal lainnya. Kalian bertanya darimana dia tahu soal Yixing Noona? Jawabannya, aku tidak peduli.

"karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu, kita terpaksa mengambil gambar di tempat terdekat saja." Dia berkicau lagi.

"Hmm..begitu."

"Ck.. bisakah kau merespon lebih baik lagi huh?"

"Hmmmmmmmm begitu rupanya."

"Terserah." Kyungsoo duduk disebelahku.

"Ngomong ngomong.." Kyungsoo menyikutku, sehingga aku (dengan terpaksa) menoleh kearahnya.

"kemana modelmu itu?"

"Bersiap."

"Jujur samapi saat ini aku tidak tahu siapa modelmu itu."

Yixing Noona mengatakan dia tidak bisa ikut dengan kami sampai pemotretan selesai, dia banyak sekali pekerjaan, dan dia meminta Kyungsoo menggantikannya mengurus Luhan. Setelah itu dia pergi, padahal aku ingin mengungkit kejadian kemarin saat dia ada di kamar Junmyeon Hyung.

"Sehunnie.. Kemana Yixing?" Luhan menghampiriku dengan dress pink musim panasnya. Dress bunga bunga yang memamerkan punggung dan belahan dadanya. Bagiku ini terlalu lucu.

"Dia pulang. Kyungsoo yang akan mengurusimu. Lu, ini Kyungsoo. rekanku. Kyung, ini.." Aku menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. dia terpaku pada Luhan.

"Ah, salam kenal Kyungsoo. Aku Luhan. Mohon kerja samanya." Luhan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tapi si pinguin itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya..melongo.

Aku menyikut Kyungso, barulah ia menyahut. "Ah, salam Kenal Luhan-sshi? Aku tidak tahu kalau anda, sangat cantik." Mata Kyungsoo berbinar dan Luhan tersenyum malu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo banyak membantuku, juga memberiku beberapa saran. Dan dia terus mengatakan 'lakukanlah seperti di Inggiris', itu membuatku lebih percaya diri. hari ini aku melakukannya dengan baik. Satu kami lakukan di tempat wisata kolam berenang dengan banyak pengunjung, yang kedua di sebuah klub malam, dan yang ketiga ditaman dengan kembang api dimalam hari. Kami pulang larut malam, sebelum kembali ketempat Luhan, aku mengantar Kyungsoo kerumahnya.

Aku sangat lelah malam ini. Tapi Luhan kelihatan sebaliknya, ia justru kelihatan segar. Sehingga dia terus mengusap lenganku tiap kali aku menguap saat menyetir. Setelah mandi aku mulai terlelap, tanpa pakaian sehelaipun dibadanku.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjap saat sebuah sentuhan bergerak turun dari dadaku. Dan menyentuh gundukan diselangkanganku yang tertutup training tipis itu.

"Ah..ah.." dia mendesah, saat kurasakan setuhan itu berubah menjadi remasan.

Dan aku mulai membuka mata saat sentuhan itu tak lagi kurasa.

Luhan?

Dia menaruh telunjuknya dibibir merah muda itu. "Sstt.."

Aku menyipitkan mataku. "Kau bekerja keras hari ini.." Luhan berbisik sembari membuka kemeja tidurnya perlahan.

Cahaya remang remang membuatku kesulitan untuk melihatnya secara jelas. Tapi aku tahu, dia tidak memakai apapun lagi didalam kemeja tidur itu.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu Sehun. Aku tidak kuat lagi." Dia merangkak diatas tubuhku, dan menyapukan bibirnya ke bibirku.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri Sehun." Luhan mengelus ceruk leherku, dan memberikan beberapa ciuman disana.

Dada telanjang kami menyatu dan entah kenapa, aku mulai bersemangat.

"Ahnn~" dia mendesah saat aku memutar tubuhnya, dan dia ada dibawahku sekarang.

"Jadi, aku bisa menyentuhmu sekarang?" aku berbisik, dan dia mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Kau memintanya." Sambungku.

"Persetan dengan sentuhan, Sehun. Aku menginginkanmu." Dia mmenggantungkan kedua tangannya ke leherku, dan kembali mencium bibirku.

Dia menggantungkan dirinya dibawahku, memberiku sedikit celah untuk memberikan servis pada payudaranya. Kali ini aku tak lagi lembut, sedikit keras dan menggebu gebu.

Dia meremas rambutku sambil memperdalam ciumannya, oh shit dia nikmat!

Satu tanganku menyentuh punggungnya, mempertahankan posisi kami. Luhan mengangkat kakinya dan kakinya mengangkang. Sebelah tanganku lepas dari payudaranya, mengelus kemaluannya yang tertutup celana dalam tipis. Menekannya, dan mengelusnya dalam tempo pelan memutar. Aku merobek celana dalamnya dengan sebelah tangan dan satu gerakan kuat, dia melepas cumbu panas itu dan bersembunyi di ceruk leherku sambil memeluknya erat. Dia semakin menggila saat kumasukkan satu jariku kedalam lubang vaginanya. Cairan pra orgasme itu membasahi telapak tanganku. Dan setelah itu—

"Mama.." sebuah suara datang dari pintu kamarku yang terbuka.

Seorang anak dengan boneka panda, mengusap matanya dan melihat kearahku dengan sedikit takut.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **MWENGEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEE anjir apa ini?! Bhak :v**

 **Sumpah aku greget pen ngeNCin Hunhan. Tapi ntar ceritanya ancur kalo mereka NC-an disini :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTW aku mau minta pendapat kalian.**

 **Kan FF ini tuh diambil dari sudut pandang Sehun. Itu berarti cuma hal hal yang Sehun lihat aja yang bisa masuk kedalam cerita.**

 **JADIII aku mau bikin di Chapter 4 dan setiap Chapter kelipatan 4 (4,8,12 dst) sudut pandangnya diganti. Jadi kalian harus mereview chapter ini untuk updatean selanjutnya.**

 **Kalian bisa pilih mau sudut pandang KAI atau LUHAN. Pilih diantara dua orang itu.**

 **Caranya kalian cukup Review dengan format nama mereka sebelum review pribadi kalian.**

 **Misalnya :**

 _ **"LUHAN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ka apaaan sih ceritanya ga menarik :'("**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Gitu, ngerti kan?**

 **Jadi dimohon yang silent reader kali ini aja review ya! Ikut memvoting juga yah. Supaya bisa aku update dengan cepat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke ini saatnya balas review**

 **Lovesoo : ditunggu aja Kaisoonya ya :***

 **LisnaOhLu120 : Luhan tak polos kok :''''**

 **Luharnshi : Maaf ya tbcnya gaenak banget :''**

 **Jumarohfauziyah : kkkkk aku ngode ya emang ? /purapurapolos :''(**

 **Agassi21 : kkk maaf kuupdate tengah malam :'''**

 **ExoBanana : dia emang yadong sih yah :'''(**

 **Aridahohse, OhLu, Ohhunhan5, shosasmh, misslah, keziaf, xiaohunhan, shietashie94, LadyVnda: sudah di next, dan maaf tidak fast update :"'**

 **Banana Sehun : Iya sih enakkan ziyu. Tapi aku ga rela kalo Ziyu lahir bukan dari sperma sehun /heh**

 **Chenma : kkk iya yah, ogeb majalahnya :''**

 **noVi : kkk ciyeee yang penasaran sama emak bapaknya Zhuyi kkk**

 **Selenia Oh : Selenia lebih muda dari aku kah? Aku Line 98, masih cimit, masih muda :'( ngga juga sih. Kk iya nih pen banget bikin ff monster tapi ahh sudahlah**

 **Fikaa194 : banyak banyak lah bertanya agar tak sesat dijalan :''( /ngaco**

 **Fuckyeahsekaiyeol : Zhuyi anakku :'( . photoshootnya chap 4 ato 5 deh keknya :'( pas mereka mulai kerja aja~**

 **RufEXO kesayangan aku : Haii ruff! Kkk iya siap, rikuesmu diterima! Kkk**

 **Exindira : Thankyou**

 **Deer Oh : wkwkwk iya nih pesonanya menggugah iman**

 **ChanBMine : iya nih si luhan mancing2 mele.**

 **Nurul999 : Hai nurul! Zhuyi, atau Zuyi. Sama aja sh dibacanya :'(**

 **Ccdtksexoot12 : Ngga tau juga sih, tapi kemungkinan bakal nyatu Kaisoonya**

 **Ayamnya Sehun : kkk hai yam! Wkwkw iya kai emang kubikin lebay disini, biar beda sama Kai di ff ku yang lain.**

 **Sehunsdeer : Makasih sudah suka ff abalku ini heuheuheuu**

 **Rly. : Hmmm,, mari kita lihat nanti**

 **Ramyoon : kk sehun gila bisa bisa :'''**

 **Byunnia : Sehun sudah kelepaan :''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke sekian, Bye byeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**PinkuPinkuHunnie present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Something about 30 years old Lady"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Xi Lu Han_

 _Kim Jongin (Kai)_

 _Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _._

 _Zhuyi_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 _Other EXO's member_

 _SM Ent artist_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gender Switch for all 'uke' Character**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **RATE M! NC**_

 _ **Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other**_

 _ **Huruf Italic/cetak miring dalam cerita = flashback.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Silahkan baca profil saya dulu sebelum membaca dan mereview ya~. Supaya kita bisa semakin dekat Muaaaach :******_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review ya :***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter Four :**_ **LUHAN POV**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aku khawatir saat melihat Sehun terus terusan menahan kantuknya saat mengemudi tadi. Jadi aku mempersilahkan dirinya untuk istirahat. Dan dia bilang, dia akan tidur setelah mandi. Mandi? Sebuah pemikiran mesum melintas dikepalaku._

 _Oke, Aku memang sedikit gila kali ini. Ya, Aku mengintipnya, mengintip Sehun setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia dengan handuk hitamnya keluar dari sana, handuk yang hanya menutupi pinggang sampai pahanya saja. Aku menggigit bibirku saat ia melepas handuk hitam itu dan menghempaskannya kelantai. Sehun seksi, dia sangat maskulin dan tubuhnya benar benar perfect. Tubuhnya tegap dan bidang. Dan aku tidak pernah melupakan tubuh seindah ini, lehernya, pundaknya, punggungnya, Dadanya, perut berototnya, lengannya, aku melihat semuanya. Pikiranku kacau saat melihat penisnya, dan ia mendesahkan namaku satu kali saat memakai celana dalamnya. Dia mendesahkan namaku? Oh tidak pikiranku mulai aneh aneh. Argh! Bagaimana bisa lelaki sesempurna dia malah jadi fotografer? Aku yakin Sehun lebih cocok jadi model atau pemain film.. film porno tentu saja._

 _Aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti bajuku. Aku melepas satu persatu pakaian yang menempel di tubuhku. Tapi Aku terhenti sesaat setelah melepas bra. Aku menatap cermin, melangkah maju dan memperhatikan bayanganku sendiri. Dan mulai menggigit bibirku perlahan. Kakiku bergerak gelisah. kedua tanganku terangkat dan aku meremas payudaraku sendiri, membayangkan lelaki tampan berwajah dingin itu menyentuhnya, menjilatnya, dan meremasnya._

 _"Ahhhnn.." satu desahan keluar dari bibirku._

 _Aku mencium puncak jari tengahku dan perlahan memasukkannya ke rongga mulut. Mengemutnya dan membayangkan tubuh Sehun. Ahh Aku tidak tahan lagi. Tubuhku seperti terbakar. Libidoku naik, dan aku semakin gila._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar yang ditempati Sehun. Melihatnya tertidur dengan alis bertautan. Dia hanya terbalut sepotong celana training. Aku terlonjak saat Sehun mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang. Dan sebelah tangan terangkat ke belakang kepala._

 _"Mian Sehunnie. Aku tidak tahan lagi.." aku berbisik padanya yang masih terpejam. Lalu mataku menartapnya penuh nafsu._

 _Aku mencium bibirnya perlahan, lembut dan tidak menuntut. Kakiku diam diam naik sampai tubuhku menimpa tubuhnya. Bibirku naik ke dahinya, dan turun ke hidungnya, pipinya dan terus sampai ke leher. Ah Sehun.. tubuhnya wangi. Kemeja tidurku terbuka, aku tidak mengancingkannya, sehingga payudara telanjangku bersentuhan langsung dengan dada bidangnya. Suara Gesekannya membuatku semakin gencar menghisap lehernya. Lidahku mengabsen bagian tubuhnya denagn liar. Sehun menggerang saat aku menjilat nipplenya, dan menciumi bagian tubuhnya, terus kebawah hingga ke penisnya. Dan matanya terbuka.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Aku membulatkan mata saat melihat Zhuyi dibelakang sana, astaga! Kapan anak itu pulang? Untungnya Sehun kembali menatapku, dan dia memejamkan matanya. Memijat kepalanya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. "Sepertinya aku terlalu lelah, aku berhalusinasi.."

"Mungkin kau sangat lelah, biar aku yang melayanimu, Sehun-ah." Aku setengah berbisik.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Aku memeluknya, membenamkan wajah Sehun di dadaku,sambil mengelus surainya dengan lembut.

Aku menatap mata Zhuyi sambil tersnyum, dan menggerakan sebelah tanganku, mengisyaratkan dia untuk keluar. Zhuyi tersenyum mengerti kemudian ia pergi dan menutup pintu, dengan sangaaaat perlahan, sampai aku tak bisa mendengar suara pintu itu tertutup. Aku yakin Sehun pun tidak mendengarnya, semoga saja.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya Sehun-ah." Aku mencium puncak kepalanya

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menyisir rambut dengan jari kokohnya, kemudian kembali menyeringai padaku, ahh dia seksi.

Dia menggeleng padaku. "Aku tidak akan melewatkan seks pertamaku denganmu, sayang. Cukup mendesah dibawahku dan kita mulai lagi permainan ini."

Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Dia menatap bibirku sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya. Bibir kami kembali bertemu dan bibirnya menguasai cumbu kami, dia menghisap bibirku dan menggigitnya sesekali. Ciuman lembut dari Sehun yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Ahh memabukkan. Tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun, ciumannya berubah panas kemudian. Dia meemiringkan kepalanya, melumat kedua belah bibirku. Dan tangannya menahan di belakang kepalaku, agar ia bisa memperdalam ciumannya. tidak terhitung berapa tetes saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir kami.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menghirup aroma leherku. Sesekali ia meniup ceruk leherku hingga satu desahan keluar dari mulutku, dan dia tertawa pelan. Tangannya membelai tubuhku, turun dari dada ke perut, rasanya geli. Sehun menghisap dan menciumi leherku. Bersamaaan dengan itu tangannya tak berhenti menggoda selangkanganku. Dia terus memijat daerah kewanitaanku, memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam sana, aku merasakan getaran saat kedua jarinya masuk-keluar secara terus menerus. Membuatku merasakan kegelian yang hebat dan mencakar bagian belakang lehernya, jarinya masuk terlalu dalam.

Sehun melepas ciumannya pada leherku dan ia menjilat kedua jarinya, yang baru saja dia benamkan di dalam vaginaku, astaga.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa senikmat ini sayang." Dia menjilat cairanku di jarinya dengan perlahan dan begitu sensual.

Aku merubah posisiku menjadi terduduk, dengan wajah panas dan kaki masih terbuka. Aku tidak munafik, aku menginginkan Sehun.

Dia memegang lututku dan kepalanya turun ke daerah kewanitaanku, dia mencium daerah itu sambil menghirupnya.

"Kau bersih seperti bayi."

Aku menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku. "Yixing bilang aku harus mencukurnya."

"Ahaha." Dia tertawa, aaaaah—aku malu.

Tangannya turun ke bagian dalam pahaku dan membukanya lebar lebar. "Tetap buka kakimu selebar ini. Jangan biarkan tertutup."

"atau aku akan mengikatnya ke pinggiran ranjang dengan ikat pinggangku." Sambungnya ketus.

Aku mendesah hebat saat dia menekan klitorisku dengan ibu jari kirinya, dan jarinya yang lain berkutat dengan vaginaku, gerakannya sangat pelan dan mahir. Ya ampun, kau perlu tahu bahwa ini luar biasa. Geli sekali, tapi aku tidak mau ini berhenti. Dan aku semakin menjadi ketika Sehun kembali memasukkan kedua jarinya, dengan jempol kiri yang masih terus mempermainkan klitorisku. Dia membuka kedua jarinya saat jarinya masuk kedalam lubangku, dan lidahnya masuk kedalam sana, menjelajahi bibir kewanitaanku dan menghisap cairan bening yang sedari tadi mengalir dari dalam sana.

"Sss..sehunhh..ahh..ahh.." aku menekan kepalanya, membuat cumbunya pada vaginaku semakin dalam.

Dia mempercepat gerakannya dan aku terus mendesahkan namanya. Dan aku melemas saat aku berada di puncak orgasme pertamaku, ditangannya.

Dia turun dari ranjangnya, aku masih terengah. aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang dia lakukan, aku masih sibuk mengatur nafas. aku menoleh pada punggung Sehun, melihat punggungnya saja, aku tahu bahwa ia memiliki badan kekar yang indah, tidak berlebihan, tetapi tetap seksi bagiku.

Sehun berbalik padaku. Ia menyeringai, dan aku membulatkan diameter bola mataku. Dia melepas celananya dan mengocok penisnya pelan. Aku menggigit bibir, membayangkan penis itu masuk kedalam rongga mulutku.

"Berbaliklah. Permainan yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai." Dia setengah berbisik, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Aku menurut dan berbalik membungunginya, aku mengambil nafas panjang dan menungging didepannya, astaga wajahku panas sekali.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali mendengar teriakanmu saat aku.." Sehun memasukkan penisnya ke lubang vaginaku dengan satu hentakan kuat.

"Aaahhhnnngggg-Ssehunnhh! Anggghh!" Astaga, kau tahu? Ini sakit sekali!

"Ahahaha! Yeah! Aku memang ingin mendengar desahanmu baby. Ayo mendesah lebih dari ini." Sehun meremas bokongku sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya, oh sial! Kenapa harus doggy style? Lenganku rasanya lemas.. mau patah.

Jika para wanita lebih menyukai desahan berulang seperti ' _aah ahh ahhh aaaahhh—'_ aku justru lebih suka menggerang, setengah mendesah.

"ngghhh—aah sehhunnh nggghhhh—" –ya, kurang lebih Seperti itu.

"Lebih keras baby!" Sehuh melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di perutku, dan secara perlahan ia membawa tubuhku naik. Ketika tanganku terangkat ia meraih kedua pergelangan sikutku, membiarkan tubuhku terangkat dan tanganku ia pegang erat erat kebelakang, astagaa punggungku sakit!

Bunyi kecepak-kecepak menghiasi seluruh ruangan ini. Yeah, kau tahu? Bunyi pertemuan antar selangkangan. selangkangannya dengan selangkanganku. Kau paham bukan? Jika tidak, kusarankan kau perlu menonton film biru satu kali. Agar tahu seperti apa bunyinya.

Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperutku dan mencium punggungku. Tangannya naik ke payudaraku, meremasnya lembut.

Bertolak belakang dengan hujamannya yang semakin kuat dan kasar. Ia berusaha mencapai titik maksimalku, g-spotku. Oh! aku bahkan tidak yakin dia berada dimana.

Tapi menurutku rasanya sedikit geli saat Sehun mencapai g-spotku dengan mudah, dalam satu hentakkan paling kuat dari sebelumnya. Aku sampai mendongakkan kepalaku, saking nikmatnya.

Cup—dia terus menciumi punggungku sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya lebih keras. "Ahhh—aku keluar lu."

Aku menoleh kebelakang. "Ja—jangan di da—aannghhh!" tubuhku menegang, begitu juga dirinya. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika klimaksnya tiba. Dilihat dari sini, Sehun sangat seksi.

Aku sedikit lega ketika tidak merasakan cairan apapun masuk ke vaginaku. Aku hanya merasakan cairan orgasme keduaku, atau ke berapa? Entahlah! Aku sudah tidak bisa berfikir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pipiku memerah saat mengingat seks paling fantastis bersama Sehun beberapa hari lalu. Kau tahu? Setelah itu kami melakukannya lagi di kamar mandi usai ia memotretku -untuk sampelnya itu-. Sehun luar biasa. Dia begitu maskulin dan aaahh! Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikiran mesum kalau mengingat tentang Sehun. Kami belum bertemu lagi seusai project sampel foto yang nyaris memmbuatnya gila itu. Sehun juga belum memberi kabar apapun padaku. Walau aku yakin lebih dari sembilan puluh persen bahwa sampel fotonya pasti diterima, dia benar benar profesional.

Apa aku terus membicarakan Sehun sedari tadi? Oke biarkan aku membicarakan tentang diriku sendiri. Namaku Luhan, Xi Lu Han. Tiga puluh satu tahun, wanita beranak satu. Aku tidak bisa dikategorikan janda, karena aku belum pernah menikah sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingin menceritakan ayah dari anakku, itu sangat kelam. Yeah, aku punya satu anak, Zhuyi namanya. Ia berumur lima tahun, Zhuyi selalu dingin dan berwajah suram. Sepertinya ia belajar dariku, sejak Zhuyi lahir, aku tak pernah luput dari kemurungan. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Bahkan ketika aku mulai menemukan orang lain, dan mulai lebih sering tersenyum di kehidupan nyataku sebagai Xi Lu Han, tetap saja kemurungan itu kembali. Zhuyi, anak semata wayangku tidak suka dengan lelaki yang notabenenya adalah kekasihku. Dia si pendiri majalah, Park Chanyeol. Kami menjalin hubungan selama kurang lebih delapan bulan. dan Zhuyi tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun kelihatan tidak menaruh perhatian pada Zhuyi.

Mungkin kau akan memintaku untuk melepaskan Chanyeol? Tidak, aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Kami terikat tali pertunangan dan Ibuku menjodohkan aku dengannya, sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya beberapa minggu lalu. Kau pasti berfikir bahwa aku wanita sialan karena berani melakukan seks dengan orang lain selain Chanyeol yang statusnya adalah kekasihku, ah bukan! Tepatnya tunanganku. Ya aku memang sialan. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan itu denganku, lebih tepatnya dia tidak pernah berhasil melakukan itu denganku. saat itu aku sama sekali belum siap, dan belum melupakan seks pertama dan terakhirku yang berbuah Zhuyi. Aku belum bisa melupakannya. Dan kau harus tahu usaha apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol agar ia berhasil mendapatkan vaginaku. Dia menyuntikkan aku cairan dan beberapa kali meminumkan obat perangsang. Sejak saat itu nafsuku tidak pernah terkontrol. Disaat usaha gilanya berhasil, Chanyeol justru semakin jauh dariku. Ia sibuk dengan pembentukkan perusahaannya, dan aku kerap kali ditinggalkan. Aku sering melampiaskan diri dengan vibrator, dildo dan alat alat pengganti penis lainnya. Yeah itu hanya dua kali. Rasanaya aneh dan sedikit sakit.

Beberapa minggu berlalu dan tuhan mempertemukanku dengan lelaki itu, Sehun, yang sukses membuatku mendesah setiap saat aku membayangkan wajahnya. Sehun, lelaki pertama yang bisa membuatku benar benar lupa pada ayah Zhuyi. Juga membuatku sama sekali tidak peduli pada Chanyeol yang mendadak gila kerja itu. Aku menginginkannya, ya..Sehun. aku menginginkan tubuhnya, aromanya, dirinya, hatinya, suaranya, segalanya. Kau akan mengerti jika kau menjadi aku, ditinggal seorang diri dalam keadaan mendamba sentuhan lelaki itu, dan dia meninggalkanku bersama jabang bayi di perutku. Dan aku ditinggalkan oleh kekasihku karena dia lebih memilih pekerjaannya, lebih lagi dia meninggalkanku bersama kabut nafsu hebat yang ia buat dan tak pernah ia penuhi.

"Dor!"

Aku terlonjak saat Yixing mengagetkanku dengan suara tembaknya. Dan dia tertawa.

"Kau lama sekali Xing."

"Hihihi, maaf Jie." Dia nyengir.

"Jie, apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? wajahmu merah sekali! Seperti lipstik Marlyn Monroe! Hahaha!" dia tertawa, lagi.

Aku membelai pipiku, sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakannya pada Yixing. Jika kau kebingungan kenapa aku bisa mempercayai Yixing. Itu karena ada beberapa alasan ; satu, Yixing itu penyimak yang baik, kedua Yixing mengerti kasusku karena ia hidup di dunia gelap malam –meskipun aku bingung kenapa dia masih perawan. Padahal jelas jelas dia bukan hidup di lingkungan baik baik-, ketiga, Yixing sudah bersamaku bahkan sebelum ia membintangi produk pakaian dalam dan aku sangaaat mempercayainya, Keempat : Yixing itu pelupa, jadi aku bisa cerita apapun padanya sesuka hati. Toh, besoknya dia tidak akan ingat, mau cerita hal hal negatif pun jadi leluasa kan kalau si pendengarnya dungu? Ah Maaf Yixing, aku tidak bermaksud menjelekkanmu.

"Ah tidak apa apa." aku menepis keinginanku untuk bercerita padanya.

"Mana Zhuyi?"

"Dia disana, bermain bersama kucing kucingku." Aku menunjuk Zhuyi yang sedang bermain dengan kedua kucingku di teras kafe.

"Lu Jie membawa kucing ke cafe?! Daebakk!" Yixing bertepuk tangan, tapi aku tidak tersanjung sama sekali.

Aku menatapnya datar dan ia diam. Malu sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas, pikiranku berantakkan. "Apa aku ada jadwal setelah pertemuan dengan para sponsor kemarin?"

"Tersisa beberapa hari lagi sebelum kamis depan. Lebih baik Lu Jie istirahat sehari penuh."

"Hmm begitu." Aku meneguk lagi Americano favoritku.

"Sudah bertemu Baekhyun?"

Aku menyipitkan mata. "Baekhyun?"

"Iya, Baekby. Byun Baekhyun nama aslinya." Jelas Yixing.

Oh, gadis itu. Baekby juniorku di dunia modeling. Aku kenal baik dengannya, meskipun kami tidak dekat. Tapi Baekby akrab sekali dengan Zhuyi. Bahkan dia menolak pulang bersamaku dari pulau jeju tempo lalu. Dia memilih bersama Baekhyun, dan pulang dengannya. Aku kaget Zhuyi tiba tiba ada di rumah. Mungkin satu hal yang membuatku sedikit menyimpan rasa gelisah pada Baekhyun. dia terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Belum. Hanya berpapasan saat di Jeju. Aku terkejut dia bisa satu perusahaan denganku. dia hebat sekali."

"Yep. Dia lebih berpengalaman soal pornografi dibanding kau Jie." Yixing berucap santai sambil meminum green tea lattenya. Aku terbelalak dan menutup wajahku sendiri, aku jadi malu mendengarnya.

Yah, sebenarnya aku ini bukan pribadi yang berani. Kata kataku bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Aku menjadi lemah saat bicara. Aku tertutup dan pemalu, bahkan aku membuat imej lain saat pemotretan. Sehingga aku terkadang bukanlah aku saat di tempat kerja. Yang mereka lihat selama ini adalah Luhan yang lain, bukan Xi Lu Han yang sebenarnya. Saat mendapat pekerjaan ini pun aku sedikit ragu, aku model tetap sebuah majalah fashion ternama di Korea yang menurutku cukup menyenangkan karena aku tidak perlu mengumbar terlalu banyak bagian tubuh, tapi tiba tiba harus beralih menjadi model majalah Plus X yang memiliki rating 19+. Aku hanya mengambil postitifnya, Chanyeol CEO dari perusahaan majalah ini. Aku mencari akal dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meminta hak khususku sendiri, dengan alasan 'aku tunanganmu', yang punya arti 'aku bisa meminta apapun'. Ajaibnya Chanyeol setuju setuju saja saat aku meminta fotografer khusus untukku seorang.

"Ngomong ngomong aku melihatmu tempo lalu lho." Aku tersenyum jahil.

"Dimana? kurasa kita baru bertemu lagi Jie..?" Yixing memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dikamar Junmyeon."

Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"Telanjang, dengan kondom bekas berceceran di lantai."

"OHOK OHOK OHOKK! Yak yak yaaak! Hentikaaaan Jie!" Yixing berteriak sambil menutup mulutku. Tenang saja Starbucks sepi pagi ini. Makanya aku berani frontal.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa Lu Jie melihatku?! Apa Junmyeon merekamnya?! Apa itu tersebar di internet?! Aaa tidaaaaakk-!" Yixing mengacak rambutnya.

Aku tertawa lepas. "Aku melihatnya saat menemani Sehun mengambil barang di kediaman Junmyeon."

"Ta—tapi aku pakai selimut kan?!" Yixing panik lagi.

"Tentu saja! " Aku tertawa lagi.

"Fuuh—syukurlah." Yixing kembali bersandar pada kursinya dan kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak perlu sekaget itu Xing." Aku masih tertawa, kali ini lebih pelan.

"Tunggu tunggu!"

"Lu Jie bersama Sehun?" sambungnya.

"Ya, sehari sebelum pengambilan gambar untuk sampel."

"Sehun menginap di kediaman Lu Jie kan? Junmyeon bilang padaku kalau Sehun menginap di rumah modelnya, dan modelnya Sehun.. Lu Jie." Skakmat, wajahku panas lagi.

"Aaaa-! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di kediamanmu?! Pasti ngeseks ya?!" Yixing balas dedam.

"Tidak tidak Xing! Kumohon jangan berteriak!"

"Aigooo!—suara Lu Jie mendadak lembut begitu. Pasti malu ya? Berarti aku benar kan?!" Yixing tetap berteriak, baru kali ini dia benar benar menyebalkan.

"Aaaaaaaa—kenapa kau harus berteriak?!" aku menutup mulut Yixing yang -tumben sekali- menjadi ember bocor sekarang.

"J—jie." Panggilnya samar.

"Americanomu—tumpah." Ucapnya sambil menghempaskan tanganku dari mulutnya.

Goodbye off shoulder putih kesanyanganku..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku benar benar istirahat penuh selama satu hari kemarin. Yixing menghubungiku, dia bilang saat aku pulang dari Starbucks kemarin lusa, Sehun datang bersama temannya, dan dia bertanya soal aku, dn aku berdebar debar.

Zhuyi terbangun dengan boneka panda kesayangannya yang terus ia genggam erat. Dia mengucek mata dan melihatku didepan kompor.

"Mama.. Zhuyi lapar."

"Mama buat roti panggang untukmu, bersihkan wajahmu dan duduklah di kursimu."

"Baik ma." Zhuyi berlari riang sambil memeluk pandanya, uuuu dia sangat lucu.

Aku menaruh roti panggang deengan telur itu diatas meja. Dan Zhuyi langsung menyantapnya seakan akan ia tidak bisa makan itu lagi besok. Aku tersenyum sambil memotong rotiku.

"Mama yang kemarin itu Sehun Ajusshi kan?"

"OHOK OHOK!" aku nyaris saja memuntahkan rotiku.

"ke—kemarin? Yyyy—ang mana Zhuyi?" Aku pura pura tidak tahu.

"Yang naik keatas tubuh Mama."

Astaga anakku..

"Soalnya Zhuyi tahu betul seperti apa Sehun Ajusshi." Tuturnya

"Dari mana kau mengenal Sehun ?"

Zhuyi diam dan berfikir, sambil mengemut garpunya. "Waktu di pulau itu Ma. Sehun Ajusshi yang membantu Zhuyi memetik bunga mawar untuk mama~." Jawabnya riang.

"Astaga.. Mama tidak tahu kalau kalian saling mengenal." Aku memijat pelipisku.

"Kemarin Zhuyi juga bertemu Sehun Ajusshi loh Ma!"

YA tuhan. Apa harus Sehun selalu hadir si setiap hari hariku dan membuat jantungku tidak karuan.

"Dimana?"

"Di kafe. Zhuyi bertemu Sehun Ajusshi saat mama sedang di toilet."

"Kenapa mama sampai tidak tahu?" aaahh wajahku pasti merah lagi!

"Saat kita pulang Sehun Ajusshi sedang di kasir."

Kenapa duniaku mendadak sempit setelah bertemu lelaki itu? Kenapaa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku merapikan babydoll dress merah tuaku dan berputar didepan cerimin. Lalu memakai pump hitam yang baru kubeli beberapa waktu lalu dan memoles lipstick merah terang di bibirku. Malam ini aku akan kencan, dengan siapa? Tentu saja Chanyeol. Yeah walaupun ini janji lama, ku harap dia ingat. Zhuyi? Dia ikut dengan Yixing. Melihat lihat tempat tinggalnya yang baru, dia bilang besok semua barang barangnya akan dipindahkan. Mungkin setelah itu dia akan membawa Zhuyi bermain, entah kemana.

Malam itu aku terus menunduk dengan kacamata hitam bertengger dihidungku, agar si supir taxi itu tidak mengetahui identitasku. Aku sengaja tidak membawa mobil, karena aku tahu Chanyeol akan mengantarku pulang malam ini. Setelah Taxi itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung perusahaan, aku membayar totalnya dan keluar dari sana. melepaskan kacamata hitam dan membuka kancing bolero-ku.

Aku masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tombol lantai kedua dari terakhir, tempat kerja Chanyeol sangat tinggi bukan?

 _Piip—_ Lift berhenti di lantai lima dan seseorang masuk, itu.. Kim.. Kim.. Siapa ya? Aah Aku sepertinya mengenalnya, tapi.. aku lupa.

"Ah Anyeonghaseyo Luhan-ssi." Wanita dengan mata kucing itu sedikit membungkuk padaku. Aku tersenyum dan membalas kesopanannya. Rambutnya berwarna jeruk dan dia tampil sangat berani. Lebih jelasnya, seksi.

"Mau kencan?"

"Eh?" aku gugup.

Dia menatapku dan matanya melihatku dari jung ke ujung. "Pakaianmu rapi sekali, kau cantik. Seperti difoto."

"Ah, gamsahamnida. Eumm..?"

Dia mengulurkan tangannya seolah mengerti dengan gumamanku. "Kim Minseok."

"Ah, Minseok-ssi." Ulangku.

"Panggil Minnie saja." Koreksinya.

"Oke, Minnie. Kenapa kau ada disini? bukankah perusahaan baru akan aktif satu bulan lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Aku di bagian penyusun. Jadi timku sudah mulai bekerja. Aku baru selesai rapat dengan kepala bagian lainnya dan akan kembali ke ruanganku."

"Sangat melelahkan, apalagi seisi timku orang tidak beres semua." Keluhnya.

Aku tersenyum, dia sangat terbuka. Padahal aku yakin kita baru kenal hari ini.

Lift terbuka di lantai dua puluh, dan dia turun. "Sampai bertemu lagi Luhan." Dia melambaikan tangan.

Aku berjalan sedikit cepat saat berada di lorong yang akan membawaku ke ruangan Chanyeol. Tepat didepan pintu aku membuka boleroku, sedikit memberi kejutan pada kekasihku. Tidak masalah bukan? Aku membuka pintu itu saat ketukan ku tak juga ditanggapi. Ruangannya Gelap. Aku segera menengok jam tanganku, pukul delapan tiga puluh. _Dia dimana?_ Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan menekan kontaknya. Nihil, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk. Begitu katanya. Aku tak kehabisan akal. Dia pasti di ruang rapat. Aku keluar dan berjalan menuju ruang rapatnya, untungnya, masih dilantai yang sama.

Benar saja, ada rapat. Helaan nafas panjang ku keluarkan sambil duduk disofa tak jauh dari ruangan itu. Sekitar empat puluh lim menit aku menunggu, akhirnya dia keluar, mungkin menyadari panggilan teleponku. Aku berdiri saat ia melihat kearahku. Astaga, dia kelihatan sangat lelah. Pakaiannya pun sedikit berantakan.

"Lu.." dia menatapku dengan matanya yang memerah.

"Channie.." aku setengah berlari dan memeluknya, sangat erat.

"Aku masih ada rapat sampai satu jam kedepan." Ucapnya samil menempelkan bibirnya di puncak kepalaku.

"Apa aku boleh menunggu?"

"Itu terlalu lama Lu."

"Tidak apa apa. setidaknya kita bisa berduaan."

"Aku tidak yakin setelah itu aku bisa pulang cepat. Perilisan majalah kita semakin dekat sayang. Aku tidak boleh buang buang waktu lagi."

"Tapi sebelum perusahaan ini diresmikan kau juga tidak pernah buang buang waktu.." ucapku lemas sambil melepas pelukanku.

"Kita bahkan baru mengobrol lagi saat di jeju.." aku memelas.

"Kau selalu saja sibuk dengan semua urusanmu. Padahal aku juga sibuk. Tapi aku selalu meluangkan waktuku untukmu kan?"

Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah.." aku menunduk lagi, sakit.. dadaku sakit.

"Kau yang bilang kalau kita pasti akan menikah. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakannya lagi denganku. bertemu denganku pun sepertinya kau tidak mau.." air mataku jatuh, ya.. aku menangis. Aku memang cengeng..

"Apa hanya perilisan majalah ini satu satunya alasanmu? Kenapa kau berubah sampai seperti ini? Kau terlalu jauh.. "

"Aku tidak bisa hanya bicara lewat telepon.. aku butuh kau.." Aku menangis pelan, jujur aku sakit hati sekali. Chanyeol berubah terlalu drastis.

"Ssstt.." dia mengangkat daguku.

"Aku lelah kalau terus seperti ini.. rasanya.. seperti.. " Kata kataku terputus.

"..seperti tidak memilikimu." Sambungku sambil menatapnya dalam.

Chanyeol medekatkan dirinya padaku, dan bibir tebalnya sampai di bibirku. Aku menutup mataku, saat bibirnya menekan bibirku dan diam diam melumatnya. Dia membawaku kedalam rengkuhannya. Baru saja aku mau membalas ciuman itu.. dia melepasnya, tepat saat suara high heels datang kearah kami. Chanyeol buru buru menjauhkan dirinya.

"Kuhubungi kau sepulang rapat. Kau akan memaafkanku?" dia berbisik lembut.

Aku hanya diam. Dan Chanyeol membelai pipiku dengan tangan besarnya.

"Aku akan bermalam ditempatmu. Pulanglah." Dia tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya, lalu kembali ke ruangan itu.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungku pada tembok. Dan air mataku kembali turun.

"Aku berdiri disana sejak kalian berdua berbagi saliva lho. Luhan Unnie.." Suara lebut itu mendekat kearahku dan berhent tepat didepanku. Itu Baekby.. Baekhyun.

"Ah maaf mengganggu pengelihatanmu. Aku permisi." Aku tersenyum singkat padanya.

Baekhyun menatapku, aku tahu itu. saat langkahku mulai menjauh barulah Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruang rapat itu. untuk apa? aku tidak peduli. Aku mau pulang dan menangis sejadi jadinya. Kau berfikir aku berlebihan? Karena Chanyeol akan datang nanti malam dan aku seharusnya tidak perlu menangis. Mungkin itu yang kalian pikirkan. Aku tahu, itu takkan terjadi. Chanyeol selalu berkata seperti itu saat aku mulai mempertanyakan hubungan kami, dan hasilnya seratus persen omong kosong.

Aku bukan perempuan yang kuat menahan tangis. Oke, aku memang menahannya tapi tetap saja dia keluar. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku menumpahkan semuanya saat masuk kedalam lift, menyeka air mata itu perlahan menggunakan tissue kering dari tasku. Saking ingin pulangnya aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa aku meninggalkan Boleroku di sofa tadi. Ah sudahlah! Aku tidak peduli lagi.

Sial rasanya saat aku menangis begini, sepasang lelaki dan perempuan masuk kedalam Lift. Si lelaki terus menatapku sambil melongo. Sementara yang perempuan hanya diam. Si Lelaki ini memakai kaus oblong hijau tua dan ripped jeans, serta cup kopi di tangannya.

"Agashii.." panggilnya.

Aku tidak menyahut. Aku bukan agashii! Aku ajhumma! Toh aku sudah punya satu anak.

"Nona.." panggilnya lagi.

Aku menengok kearahnya. "Hmm?" gumamku

"Cantik banget. Pasti model di majalah ini iya kan?" dia berteriak.

"Luhan Eonnie?" Panggil si wanita.

Aku menoleh padanya. "Kyungsoo?"

"Eonnie.. wae? Kenapa menangis?" si wanita mendekat padaku.

Aku menggeleng sambil sedikit malu.

 _Piiiip—_ Lift terbuka dan aku sampai di lantai dasar. Aku sedikit menunduk dan keluar dari lift. Suasana hatiku buruk, rasanya tidak mau bertemu siapapun.

Aku masih bisa mendengar suara mereka berdua. "Yak! Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja babo! Dia modelnya Sehun! Masa kau sampai tidak tahu?! Kemana saja sih kau selama ini!" aku mendengar Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada tinggi.

"A—annyeonghaseyo! Kim Jongin imnida!" Aku terlonjak karena lelaki itu justru berteriak dan keluar dari Lift

"A—ah.. Lu—luhan.. salam kenal jongin-ssi." Aku berbalik dan spontan ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Panggil saja Kai!" dia tiba tiba berlari dan menggenggam tanganku aku sedikit takut.

"kk-kai.." ucapku lemah.

Kyungsoo menarik lelaki itu dan meminta maaf padaku, kemudian mereka kembali masuk kedalam lift.

Aku keluar dari gedung perusahaan dengan kepala menunduk. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan membuka ponsel, satu pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _"Maaf aku lembur. Mungkin lain waktu. Selamat malam Lu."_

Lihat kan? Dia penuh janji kosong sekarang. Aku terlalu lemah dan terlalu mempercayainya. Air maatku jatuh lagi, aku mematikan ponselku dan memasukannya asal kedalam tas. Dengan semua rasa sakit di dada aku membuka choker pemberian Chanyeol. 'Giraffe' itu sebutanku untuknya. Kumasukkan dengan asal kedalam tasku. Aku tidak peduli lagi nasibya.

Aku tidak peduli lagi denganmata sembabku atau air asin yang menetes beberapa detik sekali itu. Toh ini sudah malam, tidak ada yang akan menyadari air mataku. Aku tidak sadar jalanku semakin melambat dan aku mulai sesenggukkan. Aku lebih dari yakin, hidung dan pipiku pasti merah. Terlebih tangis ini terus menjadi, sampai aku terhenti dari jalanku. Aku mendongakkan kepala saat kusadari kepalaku menubruk sesuatu..

Ah tidak..bukan sesuatu. Tapi seseorang.

Air mata itu muncul bersamaan dengan raut wajahku yang semakin tidak karuan saat kulihat Sehun disana. Dia tertawa kecil dan mengusap puncak kepalaku. Kenapa? Kenapa Sehun? Aku tidak dalam keadaan yang baik..

"Aku memutar balik mobilku saat Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau kau menangis dan pulang sendirian. Wae?"

Aku menggigit bibirku, menunduk lagi, menangis lagi. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya kepunggungku. Dia memelukku. Pelukan paling hangat yang pernah kurasakan. Sehun membenamkan wajahku pada dadanya, dengan gemetar tanganku naik kepunggungnya. Meremas pakaian yang ia kenakan. Maafkan aku karena menangisi kekasihku dalam pelukanmu, Sehun...

"Boleh aku tetap seperti ini?"

Untuk beberapa detik saja." sambungku

"Tentu, apapun itu asal kau kembali tenang Luhan." Dia mengusap punggungku dengan sebelah tangannya. Dan mengelus rambutku dengan tangannya yang lain.

Aku tidak tahu kalau Sehun bisa sehangat ini. Apa ini karena hatiku yang baru saja terluka? Entahlah aku tidak yakin. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencoba menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari kepalaku. Dan itu berhasil.. aku tidak mau memikirkan Chanyeol saat bersama Sehun. Dan aku masih enggan buka mulut soal Chanyeol.. aku takut Sehun marah. Entah mengapa aku tidak mau Sehun menjauh dariku..

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Hmm.." aku bergumam.

"Kuantar kau pulang." Sehun menaik tubuhnya perlahan dan membuka Jasnya, lalu menaruhnya di pundakku.

Dia menarik tanganku pelan, sambil sesekali tersenyum padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama diperalanan Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya mengusap kepalaku dan tersenyum singkat. Senyum khasnya. Sehun baru buka mulut saat dia memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartemen.

"Sampai, ayo turun."

"Gomawo Sehunnie." Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah." Sehun keluar dan membukakan pintu untukku.

Aku sedikit lega saat tahu apartemenku masih terkunci, itu artinya Zhuyi masih bermain dengan Yixing. Lagipula ini sudah malam, aku tidak yakin Zhuyi akan diantar pulang.

"Mau mampir?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Tidak usah, kau butuh sendirian dan istirahat, bukan?" Sehun tersenyum miring.

Aku membalas senyumannya, lalu membuka jasnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun dengan senyumku.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang, istirahatlah." Sehun melangkah mundur dan hampir berbalik.

Sebelum ia menjauh, dengan cepat aku menggenggam tangannya, dan dia menoleh.

Aku melangkah mendekat padanya, berjingkit dan bibirku menggapai bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman tanda terima kasih untuk Sehun.

"Gomawo Sehunnie." Aku setengah berbisik dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau memancingku." Sehun berucap sedikit ketus. Dia kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Dia menekan bibirnya agar ciuman kami semakin intim. Aku menghisap bibir bawahnya, sambil mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya.

"Ngghh.." satu lenguhan keluar dari mulutku ketika kedua tangannya meremas bokongku. Membuat pelukanku pada lehernya semakin erat. Sehun melumat bibirku dan lidahnya mulai bermain nakal didalam rongga mulutku, ahhh.. libidoku memuncak..

Aku meraih kedua pipinya dan memperdalam ciumanku, mempersempit jarak diantara kami, hingga dadaku menekan dadanya. Sehun mendorong tubuhku sehingga aku membentur dinding di belakangku. Kedua tangannya membelai pundakku. Menurunkan tali babydoll dressku, dan tangannya mulai meraba payudaraku, sampai..

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sampai Yixing memergoki kami, dia diam didepan pintu apartemenku yag masih terbuka. Sehun menatap kearah pintu.. Bukan.. bukan Yixing yang dia tatap.. tapi Zhuyi..

Oh firasatku buruk..

"Sehun Ajusshi sedang apa? kenapa memakan Mama Zhuyi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue~ :****_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Annyeong readers~ :'D**_

 _ **Udah ya ini Ncnya kkk. Btw, ini tadinya udah aku upload, tapi pas aku baca ulang buanyaaaak banget kesalahan. Jadi mumpung belum ada yang baca, aku hapus deh :'D. Ini udah digantiin kok tapinyaa. Dan banyak yang aku tambahin disini, tadinya cuma 4500 kata , jadi hampir 5000 kata :'D.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oke, karena aku ngantuk jadi aku gaakan banyak bacot. Sumpah ngantuk banget ini :'( aku baru tidur tadi subuh dan kebangun jam 7 gara gara Ibu tiri sama adek tiri aku berantem. Ahh lelah akutu :'(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Makasih banget buat kalian yang udah bersedia membaca FF ku ini ya~ sini peluk satu satuu ~~~!**_

 _ **Terutama buat kalian yang selalu ngereview FF ini tiap Chapternya.**_

 _ **Aku ngitung Review Chapter kemarin.. dan ... ANJRIT TEMBUS TUJUH PULUH WKWKWKWKWK SALUT LAH SAMA KALIAAAN! Sini cium satu satuu~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maaf yaa Chapter ini Aku ngga dulu ngebales review.. loba pisan :'( lieur.. bagi aku 70 itu termasuk banyak loh :'D orang lain mah sampe 200 anjir :'(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pokoknya makasih buat kalian semuaaa. Sekali lagi , Makasih yaaa review2nya. Review2 kalian mendukung bangeeet. Maaf FF ini molor hampir sebulan :'D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review ya. Biar tambah semangat ngetiknya :')**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Byeee**_


	5. NOTE

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 4 SUDAH DI RE-UPLOAD MOHON MAAF ATAS KETIDAK NYAMANANNYA**_

 _ **JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK (REVIEW) ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**PinkuPinkuHunnie present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Something about 30 years old Lady"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Xi Lu Han_

 _Kim Jongin (Kai)_

 _Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _._

 _Zhuyi_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 _Other EXO's member_

 _SM Ent artist_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gender Switch for all 'uke' Character**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **RATE M! NC**_

 _ **Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other**_

 _ **Huruf Italic/cetak miring dalam cerita = flashback.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Silahkan baca profil saya dulu sebelum membaca dan mereview ya~. Supaya kita bisa semakin dekat Muaaaach :******_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review ya :***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Katakan yang sebenarnya." Aku melipat tangan didepan dada, dengan sejuta kekesalan dalam hati dan pikiran.

"Katakan apa?" Yixing Noona menyendok ice creamnya.

"Siapa anak itu?"

"Zhuyi." Ucapnya singkat. Dan Junmyeon Hyung menatap kami bergantian.

"Aku tahu itu." Ketusku.

"Lalu?" Balasnya.

"Apa hunbungan Zhuyi dengan Luhan?"

"Ibu-Anak."

"Fuck!" aku mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Jadi dia sudah menikah ya. Hmm.." Ucap Junmyeon hyung santai.

"Tidak. Luhan tidak menikah." Sanggah si Noona pelupa itu.

Aku mendelik pada satu satunya wanita di ruangan itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Berengsek Luhan, aku muak!

Hah, berengsek. Aku tahu apa alasan ia tidak menikah. Dia jalang. hahaha sudah kuduga, wajahnya hanya berpura pura polos selama ini. Dan sialnya aku terjebak dalam kepolosan dirinya yang ia buat buat itu. keparat! Wanita sialan! Jahanam!

.

.

.

.

Aku yakin lebih dari seratus persen bahwa Luhan dan si CEO sialan itu punya hubungan, entah apa aku tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Minseok Noona mengatakan bahwa si CEO lajang? Ah sial semua ini membuatku kesal! Sialan, aku berhubungan dengan wanita tua? Astaga kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?!

"Xi Lu Han, tiga puluh satu tahun. Model kelahiran tiongkok , dan sedang menjalin tali asmara dengan.." Kyungsoo membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"..Park Chanyeol."

HA HA HA , lihat? Aku benar bukan?

"Wanita bajingan! Jalang!" Aku melempar handphoneku keras keras ke dinding, dan dia jatuh dengan naas kelantai. Masa bodoh, Aku bisa membelinya lagi.

"Astaga Hun-ah!" Kyungsoo menutup telinganya.

"Wow, tiga puluh satu tahun. O my god! Dia bahkan seumuran dengan Minseok Noona. Hiiiy—Sehun kau salah pilih model!" Kai bergidik.

"Dia benar benar awet muda. Kupikir dia masih dua puluh satu tahun." Kyungsoo menatapku.

"Tunggu. Apa sekarang itu masalah bagimu?" lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?" aku menatapnya tajam.

"Umurnya. Dia bukan pujaan hatimu kan? Lagipula kalian hanya partner kerja? Kurasa itu oke oke saja."

"Persetan dengan itu baby soo." Kai berdiri di sebelahku.

"Sehun sudah ngeseks dengan wanita itu." Ucapnya santai sambil menunjukku dengan jempolnya, aku hanya diam.

"OHOK OHOK OHOK!" Kyungsoo terbatuk saat tengah meminum Jus jeruknya, mian Kyung.

"Pantas saja..ohok.."

"Pantas saja kau begitu marah padanya."

Marah? Oh tidak tidak, aku tidak marah. Aku murka. Wanita keparat! Jelas sekali dia benar benar wanita murahan! Dengar, dia menjalin hubungan dengan Park Chanyeol, seperti yang Kyungsoo baca dari internet. Dan menurut beberapa artikel, mereka tengah membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Tapi apa? dia menawarkan dirinya sendiri padaku. Memberi celah untukku. Apa itu masih bisa disebut wanita baik baik? Yeah, aku memang sering bercinta dengan wanita wanita di club, tanpa mengenal mereka lebih baik, hanya one night stand. Tapi Luhan? Oh shit! Muka dua!

"Dia menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, tapi dia ngeseks denganmu. Oh tuhan.." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pasti nikmat.." Dia menjilat bibirnya, yuck!

Kyungsoo melempar mouse tepat di pipi Kai. Dan aku hanya menatapnya tidak minat.

"Kupikir dia bukan wanita baik. Bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya." Ucapku ketus.

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jika dia wanita baik baik dia tidak mungkin mau berhubungan badan dengan orang lain. Apalagi dia sudah punya seorang kekasih. Dan kalian perlu tahu bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mabuk, seratus persen sadar."

"Hah?! Apa tadi katamu?" Kai menoleh padaku, masih mengusap pipinya.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang." Ucapku dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Jahat sekali." Kai mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Pulang sana!"

"Kau jahat sekali baby soo. Kau juga!" Kai menunjuk wajahku.

"Pulang kalian! Jangan datang lagi!" Kai meninggikan nada bicaranya, kurasa dia.. teriak.

Aku hanya menatapnya jijik, kenapa dia mendadak lebay sekali sih?!

"Ini rumahku Kai. Kau yang seharusnya pulang." Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya.

"Pulang saja kau! Mulutmu ember dan tidak bisa jaga rahasia!" aku menendang bokongnya.

"Sialan kalian berdua!"

.

.

.

.

"Dan jika dia wanita baik baik dia seharusnya menyesal dan malu saat bertemu denganmu lagi." Tutur Kai sok tahu.

Aku membiarkannya ikut dalam pembicaraan setelah ia berjanji padaku dan Kyungsoo. kalau soal Kyungsoo, aku sangat mempercayainya. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir.

"Atau jika dia benar benar wanita baik, seperti Kyungsoo. mungkin dia akan bunuh diri."

"Kau berlebihan " aku menjitak kepalanya.

"Tapi aku tetap merasa dia wanita baik lho." Dasar wanita. Hobinya memang membela sesamanya.

"Kau sok tahu, sama seperti Kai."

"Hei aku wanita! Dan aku tahu betul isi hati wanita lain."

"Ck.. terserah."

"Lalu selanjutnya kau mau bagaimana? Kalau menurutku sih, lebih baik kau perang dingin saja dengan si cantik Luhan itu."

"Atau.." Kai meraba dagunya.

"Kau batalkan saja kontrakmu dengannya, minta tukar dengan Chen Hyung!" sarannya.

Benar juga. Aku akan bekerja dengannya, dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Tapi, aku sudah berjanji padanya. Berjanji agar tidak melepas kontrakku dengannya. Argh sial! Kenapa aku jadi labil begini sih?! Ingkar janji? Oh tidak tidak ! aku laki laki tulen. Lelaki takkan menarik kata katanya, dan janji janjinya. Ya, kira kira begitulah kata Junmyeon Hyung setiap kali aku punya masalah.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau huh?!" Minseok Noona nyaris saja melemparkan ipadnya. Untung Chen Hyung menahan tubuhnya.

Ya, hanphoneku yang kubanting tempo lalu, rusak total. Layarnya sudah benar benar tidak berbentuk karena aku beberapa kali membantingnya, bahkan menginjaknya dengan sepatu pantofelku. Minseok Noona menghubungiku dan jika bukan karena Kyungsoo, mungkin aku takkan tahu apapun. Ya, pinguin pecinta beruang grizzly itu datang ke kediaman Junmyeon Hyung, dan disinilah kami sekarang.

"Mian Eonnie. Kami terlambat." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lagi. kalian terlambat lagi." Minseok Noona mengoreksi.

Dia menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, duduk!"

Aku dan Kyungsoo duduk dalam diam.

Persetan dengan jatah liburan penuh satu bulan. aku bahkan merasa hanya dapat jatah libur beberapa hari saja.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Sehun memulai pekerjaannya lebih dulu dibanding kita. Dan selamat karena semua foto fotomu membuat para atasan tersanjung."

Minseok Noona membuka lembaran lain dari buku notesnya. "Karena Model Sehun punya perjanjian tersendiri dengan pihak perusahaan, dan itu tidak bisa digangu gugat. Jadi Kai, harus menunggu hasil foto dari Sehun. Selama kau menunggu hasil Sehun, kau bisa bersama Chen. Dan satu lagi untukmu anak hitam.."

"Apa itu noona?"

"Kami belum menemukan editor lain. Jadi Kau adalah satu satunya editor yang murni memang editor. Tapi tenang saja, Kyungsoo akan membantumu soal tata letak dan teks. Kalian bisa saling membantu nantinya."

"Kau tidak masalah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja sanggup. Itu hanya pekerjaan kecil." Ucap Kai meremehkan.

"Kurasa aku mulai mengerti kenapa semua staff dan kru disini adalah cabutan dari Majalah majalah besar." Ucap Kyungsoo tiba tiba.

"Karena mereka percaya bahwa kita profesional." Jawab Minseok noona.

"Dan mereka percaya kita bisa melakukan satu bidang yang kita kuasai seorang diri." Chen Hyung menambahkan.

"Sehingga mereka tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mengaji orang orang baru." Tambahku.

"Singkatnya sih, pendiri perusahaan ini sepertinya pelit." Kami serentak menatap Kai tajam, dan tidak lama kemudian kami semua tertawa.

"Aku benar kan?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"Terbuka." Aku melangkah masuk setelan mencabut kunci dari pintu.

"Yap. Ini studiomu. Studio yang akan kau pakai untuk memotret Luhan. Dan tidak ada orang lain yang memakainya kecuali, kau."

Yeah, bahkan didepan pintu ada namaku, Sehun Studio. Hahaha aku seperti tukang cetak dan cuci foto kalau begini. Ngomong ngomong, Studio ini lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan. Semuanya sudah tertata rapi dan ditutup plastik besar. Ruang ganti dan kamar mandi. Hanya ada ruangan itu.

"Semua studio seperti ini. Hanya saja studio lain penuh oleh staff dan kru lainnya. Studio mu terlihat besar karena hanya kau dan modelmu yang akan berada disini."

"Hebat sekali ya si Chanyeol itu. ini studio paling unik yang pernah kulihat." Aku tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Wae?"

"Noona tidak Lihat? Ada Bathtub diluar kamar mandi, ada kasur tanpa kamar, dan Sofa tanpa ruang tamu."

"Jangan lupakan mini bar diujung sana, dan lampu disko yang menggantung diatasnya. Sinting! Benar benar pelit si Chanyeol itu." Minseok Noona ikut menggeleng.

"Chen akan membantumu memasang semua peralatan di dekat dinding. Itu spot foto utama, bukan? Sisanya kau bisa pindahkan sendiri. Dan jika kau butuh sesuatu, hubungi aku."

"Oke Noona."

"Bereskan semua ini dan atur jadwalmu. Aku akan memberikan naskah kasarnya padamu."

"Naskah?"

"Sebut saja.. Draf kasarnya."

"Oke."

"Tapi kurasa setelah kau membereskan ini semua lebih baik kau membeli handphone lain. Kau sangat butuh itu." Minseok Noona melambaikan tangan dan berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang membuka pintu studio ketika aku baru saja menarik plastik plastik yang menutupi hampir semua perabotan di tempat ini. Sedikit terlonjak saat melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang hitam acak acakan bertengger di pintu studio.

"Sehuun.." panggilnya denan nada mirip seperti hantu.

"Kenapa denganmu?"

"Aku..frustasi." Kyungsoo berjongkok didepan sana.

Aku mendecak sebal. "Lebih baik kau bantu aku bereskan semua ini, lalu akan kudengar keluh kesahmu."

"Jinjja? Kau akan mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja pinguin menyebalkan! Cepat bantu aku atau kutarik kata kataku sebelumnya!"

"Eitts! Laki laki takkan menarik kata katanya!" Kyungsoo berdiri sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya kearahku, ah terserah lah!

Kyungsoo itu rajin, teliti dan ulet. Benar benar tipikal ibu rumah tangga. Aku yakin setelah menikah dia akan keluar dari pekerjaannya dan memilih mengurus suami, anak dan rumahnya. Lihatlah seberapa lihai dia membersihkan tempat ini, aku bahkan baru menarik plastik dan memasang gorden. Aku perlu memberinya hadiah kecil. Sebatang coklat misalnya? Atau sekotak donat?

"Kau mau minuman?"

"Kau mau meneraktirku?" tanyanya.

"Ck. Cukup bilang mau atau tidak."

"Oke aku mau."

"Hanya itu?" barangkali ia ingin makan sesuatu, yeah ini cuma imbalan karena malah dia yang membereskan studioku.

"Donat, coklat panas, dan sekotak pizza." Oh tidak dia mulai ngelunjak.

"Sialan kau."

"Kau kan bertanya ? dan aku menjawab apa yang kuinginkan. Jadi lebih baik kau pergi belikan itu semua atau aku akan mengadu pada Minseok Noona."

"Hah? Mengadu katamu? Apa aku sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek.

"Yang mana yang mau kuadukan terlebih dahulu? Kau yang memintaku membereskan Studio mu? Atau kau yang sudah ngeseks dengan model mu sendiri? Kau bisa pilih." Dia tersenyum manis, yang dimataku itu sama seperti senyuman anak Medusa dan ratu cleopatra. Senyum jahat.

"Baik aku pergi." Aku tersenyum sambil menggoyang goyangkan kunci mobilku.

"Bagus."

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi sana." usirnya.

Dia sudah semakin kurang ajar rupanya. Kenapa wanita disekelilingku menjadi semakin menyebalkan ya?

.

.

.

.

Aku menarik kunci mobilku dan membiarkan dia istirahat di tempat parkir selama beberapa jam kedepan. Bawaanku semakin banyak setelah Minseok Noona berpapasan denganku di lobby tadi. Dia minta ini-itu sampai rasanya kepalaku mau pecah mengingat nama makanan yang aneh aneh itu.

"Ini pesanan Noona. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau aku membeli makanan yang salah." Aku sedikit membanting plastik makanan miliknya.

"Gomawo Sehunnie~~." Dia tersenyum sambil memberi flying kiss padaku, owh.

"Cuih. Menjijikan." Dan dia tertawa penuh kemenangan. Dia semakin centil saja.

"Noona, mana Chen Hyung?"

"Hmmm..tadi kulihat dia di studio."

Aku mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada Minseok Noona yang terduduk sendirian di ruang pertemuan kami tadi pagi. Tentu saja aku pergi setelah mengambil draf kasar untuk pekerjaanku. Dan ngomong ngomong... Kalau Chen Hyung di studio, kemana si kkamjong yang melankolis itu?

.

.

.

.

"Daebak Kyungsoo!" Aku tercengang melihat hasil studioku setelah ia membersihkannya.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan dan mengisyaratkan aku untuk masuk.

"Ini semua pesananmu."

"Gomawo Sehunnieee. Aiishh, melelahkan juga ya."

"Jadi apa keluhanmu? Yang membawamu sampai datang ke tempatku?" Aku memberi satu cup coklat panas untuknya.

"Artikelnya.. Hampir Semuanya berhubungan soal.." Dia tertahan.

"Sex." Hempasnya

"Oh ini buruk. Kau bahkan lebih polos dari gadis belia lima belas tahunan!"

"Hei aku tidak sepolos itu!"

"Ayolah beberapa dari mereka sudah berciuman, pacaran dan bahkan ngeseks semalaman. Pertanyaanku adalah apa kau sudah melakukan satu dari tiga kegiatan itu?"

"Belum satupun." Dia menggeleng sambil menautkan dua telunjuknya.

"Kurasa sekarang kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Dia mengacak rambut. "Ottokae Sehunnie?!"

"Minta bantuan saja pada Kai."

"Hah? Kai? Kenapa harus beruang grizzly itu ?!"

"Memang seharusnya kau bekerja sama dengannya bukan? Bukan denganku."

Kyungsoo mendesah. "aku tahu itu. Tapi kenapa harus dia? Aku tidak mau dengannya!"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja. Tingkat pendidikan seks nya sudah melampaui lelaki tua beranak lima. Kalau diibaratkan, gelarnya itu sudah doktor."

"Haah—kau ini semakin ngaco saja! Dia itu pria mesum berotak kotor! Bukan pria berpendidikan seks! Lihat saja kelakuannya, wanita liar manapun dia jamahi." Kyungsoo sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi.. kau cemburu?"

"..." Kyungsoo terdiam. Lama sekali.

"Lupakan." Katanya kemudian.

"Menurutku kau lebih berotak kalau soal ini."

"Maksudmu Kai tidak punya otak?" Tanyaku.

"Yeah." Jawabnya santai.

"Yep. Aku juga berfikiran seperti itu. hahaha." Kyungsoo ikut tertawa dan kami berhighfive ria.

Aku bukan laki laki yang tahan dengan rengekan perempuan semacam Kyungsoo, yang biasanya kasar. Bukan karena aku tergoda dengan wajah memelasnya, telingaku sakit mendengar dia terus memelas meminta tolong dengan nada yang yeah sok imut. Sedikit ilfeel sebenarnya, tapi tak apalah.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan apapun dariku sebagai balasannya." Kyungsoo nyengir, aku sih hanya diam saja.

"Ya ya ya ya yaaa? Jadi bantu aku~ yaaa?" Kyungsoo memelas lagi. oke ini bukan seperti ia yang biasanya. Biasanya ia mandiri dan tidak suka orang lain mengusik pekerjaannya.

"Terserah. Sekarang katakan apa yang kau butuhkan."

"Oke." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tunggu." Aku menarik lengannya.

"Ya?"

"Kau kosong malam ini?"

"Yep." Kyungsoo diam beberapa detik.

"Temani aku malam ini."

"Kalau kau memintaku untuk menemanimu sebagai wanita satu kali pakai, aku menolak."

"Kau pikir aku sudi menyetubuhi wanita kecil berdada rata yang hobi marah marah sepertimu? Terlebih lagi dia lebih tua dua tahun dariku."

"Oke aku anggap itu sebagai pujian ." Kyungsoo melipat tangannya didada.

"Aku akan memujimu lebih sering lagi kalau begitu." Aku tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Tutup mulutmu Oh sialan!"

.

.

.

.

Rasanya baru kali ini kami benar benar mengandalkan satu sama lain, meskipun ada di dalam satu tim selama bertahun tahun. Tapi sifat individualis kami benar benar nyata. Kurasa ada untungnya juga pindah ke majalah baru seperti ini.

Malam tiba dan aku memutuskan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemaniku membeli keperluan studio. Sekaligus bertukar pikiran dengan gadis berotak polos itu.

"Memang benar sih Kai dan aku bekerja bersama. Tapi ayolah Sehun, menulis artikel tentang seks bersama dengan seorang pria mesum yang aku sukai. Itu lebih buruk dari cemoohan minseok eonnie ketika pms di malam minggu." Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya, lagi dan lagi.

"Jadi lebih baik mengerjakannya sendirian ? Begitu maksudmu?" Aku sibuk dengan kotak iphone 7+ yang baru saja kubeli.

"Tentu saja dengan bantuanmu. Ayolah kau sudah berpengalaman kan soal hal hal seperti ini?"

"Asal kau mau tutup mulut soal Luhan."

"Soal Luhan atau soal Kau yang sudah membobol Luhan?"

"Persetan kau! Jangan pura pura goblok!"

"Oke oke. Aku takkan bicara apapun soal Luhan dan apapun itu."

"Tapi aku sendiri sangat sibuk Kyung."

"Tidak masalah, selama kau bisa membantuku. Walau hanya sepersekian detik." Kyungsoo menaruh harap, dan aku jadi tidak tega.

"Baiklah."

"Dealll!" dia berteriak.

Kami makan malam berdua sampai larut malam dengan penuh canda tawa dan cemoohan teruntuk beberapa orang menyebalkan. Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo. Sampai diluar restoran aku berpapasan mata dengan Luhan. Aku yakin lebih dari 99% bahwa Luhan melihatku. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan rindu, dan mata berkaca kaca. Sedangkan aku? Hanya menatapnya sinis dan tidak minat. Pembalasanku belum selesai sampai disini nona pelacur.

.

.

.

.

Hampir dua hari aku kehilangan kontak dengan Luhan. Dan menghindari apapun yang menyangkut Luhan, baik di tempat kerja atau lainnya. Dan untungnya si wanita pelupa sialan itu sudah minggat dari kediaman Junmyeon Hyung. Aku sendiri mamang berencana tetap disini, sampai Junmyeon Hyung bosan melihatku dan menendangku ke tempat lain. Sore ini aku berencana ke tempat kerja, aku mulai bekerja untuk terbitnya majalah pertama.

"Hyung, mungkin aku akan lembur."

" _Kalau begitu bawa saja kuncimu."_ Jawabnya singkat di sebrang sana.

"Hmm." Aku mengiyakan.

Entah mengapa, Junmyeon Hyung sepertinya tidak ada di pihak ku saat ini. Mungkin karena sudah jatuh cinta pada domba pelupa itu. ah sudahlah tidak penting. Yang lebih penting adalah, aku akan bertemu Luhan lagi dalam beberapa waktu kedepan. Kalian berharap aku akan bersikap baik padanya? Ahahaha yang benar saja, pelacur harus diperlakukan selayaknya pelacur lainnya.

"Yo Sehun-ah!" Chen Hyung melambaikan tangannya ketika aku sampai di studioku.

"Maaf aku terlambat Hyung."

"Tidak kok, kau tepat waktu."

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Rapatnya bagaimana?"

"Aku mewakili seluruh fotografer disini. semua file dan tema kasar nya ada di dalam hardiskku."

"Boleh kuliat Hyung?"

"kutaruh dimeja. Bukalah."

Dua detik setelah mencerna semua konsepnya aku menggaruk leher, yang tentu saja tidak gatal sama sekali. Ini benar benar pemikiran Kyungsoo? bagaimana bisa wanita polos yang kekurangan hormon itu bisa menemukan konsep se liar ini?

"Saturday Summer Night?"

"Iya, malam minggu di musim panas. Kau merasa ada sesuatu yang spesial?"

"Aha. Bikini, payudara bertumpahan, selangkangan, keringat, disko, kolam berenang di malam hari." Jawabku abstrak.

"Ahahaha! Kau memang guru besar sexology!" Chen Hyung menacungkan jempol. Jadi, aku harus bangga atau marah? Sebegitu mesumnya kah otakku?

"Setelah ini aku akan mulai membicarakannya dengan pada model. Modelmu satu satunya itu bagaimana?"

"Aku juga akan membicarakannya hari ini." Yeah, tentu saja aku bohong. Aku bahkan tidak berkomunikasi dengannya. Kalian tidak lupa soal itu kan?

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku ada di studioku." Chen Hyung melambaikan tangan sambil membawa barang barangnya.

Aku hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Aku menulis semua kebutuhan untuk pemotretan pertama dan keluar dari studio setelah menguncinya.

Minseok Noona mengangguk ngangguk ketika aku mengabsen apa yang kubutuhkan selama pemotretan.

"Semuanya akan siap besok siang. Kau cukup siapkan kamera mu."

"Terima kasih noona. Kau banyak membantu."

"Tidak masalah Sehunnie. Kapan kau akan melakukan pengambilan gambar?"

"Setelah Chen Hyung."

"Kenapa harus menunggu dia?" minseok Noona memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengurus model utama. Jadi hasilku harus lebih baik darinya. Noona mengerti kan?" aku menjawab dingin.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Kalau kau butuh figuran akan ku carikan."

"Hmm. Aku permisi." Aku keluar dari ruangan Minseok Noona, membawa kertas kertas berisi konsep dan beberapa referensi.

Aku akan membawa semua ini kembali ke studio. Setelah itu, ada beberapa hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan si domba welas asih itu.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku masih mengurusi barang barang pindahan. Mungkin besok pagi aku akan ke kantor. Kau bisa kemari?"_

"Bagaimana kalau ku kirim kan lewat e-mail?"

" _Hmmm.. Baiklah! Oh iya! Kapan kita akan melakukan pemotretan?"_

"Setelah Chen Hyung. Yang jelas siapkan saja semuanya."

" _roger!"_

Aku menutup telepon. Membuka macbook ku dan mengetik semua hal yang sebelumnya kutulis tangan. Juga mengirimkan file file sialan berupa konsep konsep pemoterwtan dan mengirimkan semuanya ke email Yixing Noona.

Aku menutup pintu studioku, dan berjalan ke arah studio lain. Tempat Chen Hyung bersarang. Membuka pintunya dan melihat betapa ramai studionya, bukan oleh manusia, tapi barang dan pakaian pakaian.

"Wow."

"Hai Sehun." Chen Hyung menyapaku di tempat duduknya.

Aku berjalan sambil merogoh saku, mendekat kearah meja Chen Hyung. Memperhatikan dua model cantik yang saling berbisik ketika aku datang. Tidak usah diperjelas, mereka membicarakanku.

"Modelmu?"

"aku baru saja menghubungi managernya. Ku fikir lebih baik melakukan pemotretan setelah Chen Hyung."

"Yep. Aku juga berfikir lebih baik begitu." Chen hyung mengangguk.

"Ah , Sehun ini modelku. Baekby dan Zitao. Dan kalian, ini Sehun, fotografer fenomenal yang akan mencetak sejarah." Chen Hyung bergurau.

"Sejarah apa?" aku menatap bingung.

"Melakukan pemotretan seorang diri hahahaha!" dia tertawa puas.

Sialan juga lelaki bertulang dinosaurus ini.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal. Kupikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, Sehun." Baekhyun menatapku genit, aku hanya menatapnya tidak minat.

"Salam kenal Sehun Oppa. Mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Zitao.

"Aku tidak se tua lelaki berwajah crocodile ini." Ucapku sambil menunjuk Chen Hyung.

"Ah, aku Zitao, usia ku masih dua puluh satu tahun." Ucapnya malu malu. Mata tajamnya menunduk, hmm cantik juga.

"Aa—begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu salam kenal cantik. Semoga kita bisa lebih akrab." Aku mengedipkan mata padanya. Dan dia tersipu.

"aku berharap begitu. Hehe." Dia tertawa kecil, malu malu. Mangsa baru pikirku.

"Kalau aku sudah selesai dengan semuanya, aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu. Kau harus lebih dariku Sehun."

"Kau meragukan fotografer dari Inggris? Jangan bercanda Chen." Baekhyun menatap Chen Hyung horror.

"Aku tidak se baik itu." Ucapku.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Studioku di sebelah." Aku berpamitan pada mereka, sekaligus mmodus sih.

Aku membuka pintu studio Chen Hyung dan tapat sekali si Hitam lewat di depanku. Ah pertanda buruk.

"Aku mencarimu kemana mana albino sialan." Kai tersenyum. Menakutkan , dia seperti boneka voodoo.

"Mau apa kau?!"

"Modelmu mencari carimu dari tadi."

Aku hanya diam sambil merogoh saku. "Lalu? Apa itu penting?"

"Jahat sekali kau?! Dia mencarimu beberapa hari ini."

"Hmm tidak peduli." Aku berjalan melewati Kai.

"Dia di studiommu."

Aku membalikkan badan dan melotot pada Kai.

"Hehe. Aku menyuruhnya menunggumu disana."

"Terima kasih Kim Kai. Kau sahabat paling menjengkelkan yang pernah ku temui." Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Hehe sama sama." Dia memberi flying kiss. Dan aku mendelik.

Aku menghela nafas, perlahan membuka pintu studio. Dan Luhan terlonjak ketika mendegar pintu itu terbuka.

"Aku mencari carimu Sehun. Kenapa kau tidak bisa di hubungi?" Luhan menatapku dengan mata sembabnya.

Aku tidak menggubris. Hanya berjalan ke meja, menutup macbook ku yang sempat kunyalakan. Mengambil kunci mobil, beberapa berkas dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Luhan menarik tanganku. "Jawab aku Sehun-ah."

"Mau apa lagi hm?"

"Bukankah kita punya kerja sama. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Katanya dengan nada bicara yang lemah.

"Maaf aku sedang tidak dalam gairah yang baik untuk melayanimu pelacur." Aku menepis tangan Luhan.

"Pe-lacur-?" Luhan mematung disana, menatap lantai yang perlahan lahan dijatuhi setetes dua tetes air matanya.

"Tidak usah pura pura suci lagi sekarang. Aku sudah tahu Luhan. Datangi saja si Park itu dan minta dia untuk menjamahi tubuh kotormu itu. Mengerti?"

"Kenapa bisa kau begitu kejam?" Luhan menitikkan air matanya.

"Pelacur harus diperlakukan layaknya pelacur lainnya."

Luhan geram. Ia menarik tanganku dan menampar pipiku keras keras. Aku hanya menatapnya remeh. Menarik tangannya dan membanting tubuhnya ke dinding. Dia merintih kesakitan. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan air matanya yang jatuh ketika kedua tangannya ku tahan diatas kepalanya.

"Untuk apa kau menangis? Masih pantas bersikap pura pura suci hmm?" Aku mencium bibirnya kasar dan menuntut.

Kakinya bergerak gerak seolah ia ingin lepas, namun aku menekan selangkangannya dengan lututku, dan dia melemah.

Aku menarik paksa sweaternya ke atas. Dengan mudah kubuka sweaternya dengan satu tangan. Luhan berhasil melepas kan tangannya dari genggamanku dan mendorong dadaku.

"Dengarkan aku Sehun.. Dengarkan penjelasanku .. Aku mohon. Jangan seperti ini." Luhan menangis sejadi jadinya. Wajahnya merah padam.

Aku mengunci pintu studioku dari dalam. Dengan geram kudorong Luhan ke Sofa. Kakiku berada di antara pahanya. Kubuka kaus ku dan kembali menerkamnya. Membuat bibir manis Luhan bungkam. Tanganku menyelinap ke punggungnya, membuka kancing bra nya dengan susah payah. Dia terus menerus bergerak agar aku menghentikan tindakanku, yang kelihatannya seperti sedang melakukan pemerkosaan.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun darimu."

"Kumohon Sehun jangan seperti ini-. Kumohon hentikan-!" Luhan masih dengan suara lembutnya mendorong dadaku.

Luhan tidak bisa berkutik ketika aku menarik celana dalamnya dan mengangkan kedua kakinya.

"Oh Sehun hentikan! Ku mohin Sehun HENTIKAN-!"

"Kupikir semua pelacur menikmati saat saat seperti ini bukan?" aku membuka resleting celanaku dan menurunkannya sedikit hingga penis tegangku bisa bernafas dan menyapa Lubang basah milik pelacur bernama Luhan ini.

"Dengarkan Aku Sehun kumohonn-! Aku tidak mau seperti ini Sehun kumohon hentikan-!" dia nyaris berteriak, namun ke bekap mulutnya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kananku mencengkram kediua pergelangan tangan Luhan.

Luhan mendongak kesakitan ketika aku memasukan penisku dengan sekali hentak. Mulutku menjamah payudara sintalnya yang sedari tadi terlihat menggiurkan. Aku terus menghentakkan penisku di dalam lubangnya dengan kasar dan cepat. Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Nafsu dan amarah mengendalikan diriku. Untuk terus mwnghujam lubang kewanitaan Luhan yang belum terlalu basah dengan penis tegangku. Luhan melemas saat aku mengeluarkan klimaksku yang ketiga. Dan melepaskan penisku dari lubangnya. Luhan pingsan dengan air mata di pipinya. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya dan melepas genggaman kasarku pada kedua pergelangan tangannya. Aku kembali memakai pakaianku setelah membersihkan sperma dari penisku. Setelah kembali rapi aku membuka studioku yang sedari tadi diketuk oleh wanita pendek bermarga Do itu. Aku membuka pintu dengan malas, dan melemparkan sweater Luhan pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tolong urus dia. Aku tidak punya waktu lagi." Kataku santai.

Kyungsoo awalnya kebingungan, ia masuk ke dalam studioku dan tercengang mendapati Luham terkulai lemas dalam keadaan kaki terbuka dengan sperma berceceran di vaginanya.

"Ini kuncinya." Aku melemparkan kunci pada Kyungsoo kemudian menutup studio dan meninggalkan kedua wanita itu di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

Aku meremas rambutku, dan Lift terbuka. Aku masuk dan beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun dan Zitao ikut masuk kedalam Lift. Zitao menatapku khawatir dan Baekhyun menatapku heran. Baru turun satu lantai , lift kembali berhenti. Dan Kai masuk sambil menunduk pada ponselnya. Aku memperhatikan Kai dengan tidak minat. Bunyi handphone memecah keheningan dan kemudian seluruh isi lift menengok kearah Baekhyun. Dia mengangkat telefon dan berbicara sebwntar. Lalu menutup telepon dengan kesal.

"Wae?" Kai bertanya pada Baekhyun yang ada di sebwlahnya, di depanku.

"Aku batal makan malam." Ucapnya lucu, sambil menggerutu.

"Hmm kalau begitu makan malam saja denganku." Kai menawarkan diri.

"Boleh saja." Baekhyun tampak sedikit antusias.

lIft berhenti di lantai utama dan Baekhyun – Kai keluar. Baekhyun menoleh padaku dan Zitao. Kami duluan ya. Kai terbelalak menyadari ada aku di dalam lift. Dia hanya nyengir sambil menutup mulutnya seperti menutup resleting. Aku tahu itu artinya 't _utup mulut oke?'._ Aku hanya memperagakan hal yg sama dan dia senyum senyum.

Zitao turun di basement bersamaku. Aku menatapnya dan sedikit tersenyum. "Rumahmu Jauh? Mau ku antar?" tanyaku.

"Tidak perlu. Aku dijemput supirku." Dia tersenyum.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. " Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Sehun Oppa baik baik saja?" dia menarik tanganku pelan. Dengan wajah khawatirnya dia merapikan rambutku.

"Aku baik baik saja."

"Aku harap itu benar. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Dia tersenyum. Dan aku membalas senyumnya.

Dia menaruh sesuatu di tanganku kemudian mengepalkan tanganku. Dia berjalan kearah mobilnya, kemudian berkata "Hubungi aku." Lalu ia masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil memasukkan kertas berisi nomer telepon itu ke saku celanaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Readerrr nimmm bogishippo yooooooo**_

 _ **KANGEN BANGET SUMPAH ! KANGEEEEEEEEEN BANGETTTTT!**_

 _ **Aku sibuk nih, biasa awal kuliah wkwwk. Waktu ku ke sita sama UKM UKM nihh pulang malem mulu wkwkwkwk**_

 _ **Aku selalu updte disaat aku pulang ke rumah XD / aku tinggal sama kakaknya papah jadi aka ga enak kalau pegang laptop mulu, mana sekamar sama kaka sepupu lagii makin ga bisa pegang laptop, apalagi ngetik NC wkwkwk**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Luhanzone : Wkwkwkw ga jadi dehh Ncnyaa**_

 _ **Chenma : Zhuyi anak yang pengertian**_

 _ **oktafernanda666 :hahaha iya jadi ketauan deh dia udah punya anak :"'(**_

 _ **Selenia Oh : Iya hahaha ada 'main'**_

 _ **anggrek hitam**_ _ **:**_ _ **Agak agak menyebalkan ya ahahahaha**_

 _ **jumarohfauziyah : Iya nih Ceye "nginep" sama baek wkwkwk**_

 _ **ramyoon : Ka ramoon bisa aja wkwkw**_

 _ **Yessi94esy : Sehun nya udah tau :'(**_

 _ **luhan1220: anjir rapat rapatan lahy wkwkwkw**_

 _ **fuckyeahSeKaiYeol : Chanyeolnya golbog :'''(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku bakal update beruntun. Setelah ini bakal ada Snow White Tears wkwkwk.**_

 _ **Dadaaaahhh :*** /Kecup manja?**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**PinkuPinkuHunnie present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Something about 30 years old Lady"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Xi Lu Han_

 _Kim Jongin (Kai)_

 _Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _._

 _Zhuyi_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 _Other EXO's member_

 _SM Ent artist_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gender Switch for all 'uke' Character**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **RATE M! NC**_

 _ **Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other**_

 _ **Huruf Italic/cetak miring dalam cerita = flashback.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review ya :***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Semenjak perilisan majalah yang semakin dekat, aku beberapa hari ini tidak tidur di rumah, ah maksudku tidak tidur di kediaman junmyeon hyung. Chen Hyung bilang dia akan selesai dalam dua hari lagi. Aku sendiri banyak membantu Yixing Noona, Kai dan Minseok Noona. Meskipun bukan di bidangnya, aku cukup mengerti pekerjaan mereka. Sedangkan pekerjaanku sendiri? Aku ragu bisa menyelesaikannya kalau begini terus. Omong omong semenjak kejadian sex tidak manusiawiku pada Luhan, Kyungsoo jarang terlihat di Kantor. Dan Luhan? Dia sakit.

Hari itu aku baru saja selesai membantu Kai, karena Kyungsoo tidak kunjung memunculkan batang hidungnya di Kantor sampai hari ini. Kami memutuskan makan siang bersama. Aku, Chen Hyung dan si hitam arang itu memesan beberapa porsi jajangmyeon dan tidak lupa beberapa potong ayam. Kami makan siang di Studioku sambil bertukar pikiran sesama lelaki.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu makan malam lagi dengan modelku." Chen Hyung buka mulut, sambil menyumpit jajangmyeonnya.

"Sudah ke tiga kalinya sejak hari itu. kupikir Chen Hyung tidak tahu." Aku melirik sambil tersenyum miring pada Kai.

"Kenikmatan Duniawi." Kai menyeruput Jajangmyeonnya.

"Yak! Kau pikir itu Ramyoon hah?! Menyembur dasar idiot!" Aku menggoyangkan kepalanya.

Dia tertawa keras sekali. "Baekhyun bilang pacarnya sibuk sekali , jadi ia tidak dapat jatah sexnya. Untung untung menghiburnya , aku menawarkan diri."

Aku dan Chen Hyung melotot. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Chen Hyung bertanya tanpa setitikpun nafsu di wajahnya.

"Lebih nikmat dari apapun. Dia jago sekali! Aku beberapa kali 'keluar'. biasanya satu kali keluar , aku sudah tidak mood karena lawan mainku tidak handal." Kai bicara dengan entengnya.

Benar benar penjahat kelamin ya laki laki ini! Begitu pikirku.

"Kau tidak melupakan kondommu bukan? Aku bisa kerepotan kalau dia hamil." Chen hyung menyeruput lagi jajangmyeonnya.

"Satu kali permainan menggnakan kondom dan sisanya tidak." Kai terus terang.

"Heh Hitam Legam! Kau fikir kau punya apa untuk membiayai super model seperti dia hah?!" aku memukul kepalanya.

"Baekhyun yang memintanya, dasar albino sialan!"

"OHOK OHOK!" Chen Hyung buru buru mengambil minum. "A—apa?! Baekhyun yang memintanya?!"

"dia bilang lebih bagus kalau dia hamil. Itu akan memudahkan pernikahan ia dan kekasihnya. Katanya sih begitu. Aku oke oke saja. Kapan lagi bisa menghentak vagina seindah itu."

Aku dan Chen Hyung memukul kepalanya bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal se vulgar itu?! kita sedang makan idiot!"

"Sehun benar Kai! Kau harus di kebiri nampaknya!"

Kai mulai geram. "Ku rasa sedari tadi kita ,membicarakan hal yang tidak pantas untuk dibicarakan saat makan siang."

"Benar juga sih." Aku manggut manggut.

Kai masih saja melahap daging ayam goreng favoritnya. Jam makan siang belum berakhir jadi kami masih berkumpul disini.

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" Tanyaku pada Chen Hyung sambil membuka kaleng sodaku.

"Silahkan."

"Zitao. Apa dia gadis yang sama seperti , maaf sebelumnya. Seperti baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu. Tapi Zitao lebih pemalu. Dia agak tertutup, dan lebih pendiam. Prilakunya baik dan orang nya penuh kehati-hatian."

Aku mengangguk ngangguk tanda mengerti.

"Dia pernah bilang padaku kalau dia suka laki laki yang rentang usianya jauh dengannya."

Aku hampir saja menyemburkan sodaku.

"Overall, jika disuruh memilih. Aku lebih memilih Zitao dari pada Baekhyun." Chen Hyung menutup botol air mineralnya.

"Aku lebih suka yang bisa di ajak 'main'. Jadi aku pilih Baekhyun." Kai membuang tulang ayam ke empatnya.

"Tapi kalau diminta memilih Lagi. aku lebih memilih Luhan." Chen dan Kai mengatakannya bersamaan, dan aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

.

.

.

.

Seusai makan siang, Minseok Noona memaksaku untuk menengok Luhan. Kalau bukan karena wanita menyeramkan itu aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Luhan. Tapi aku rasa menjauh takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Apalagi aku terikat pekerjaan dengannya. Aku memarkirkan mobil di basement apartemen, dan menaiki Lift untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Aku menekan bel, namun pintu tak kunjung terbuka. Aku menekannya lagi dan sebuah suara mucul. "Tungguu~!"

Pintu terbuka, dan seonggok manusia kecil (nan cengos) itu muncul.

"Mana Ibumu?" Tanyaku Sinis.

"Mama di rawat di rumah sakit, dan malam ini pulang." Dia cemberut.

Kau pernah tersayat pisau yang baru di asah? Aku pernah. Dan begitulah rasanya hatiku saaat mendengar ia masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Sendirian?"

"Kyungsoo Noona merawat mama." Pantas saja si pinguin itu tidak pernah muncul.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali lagi besok."

"Sehun Ajusshi tunggu." Zhuyi menggenggam tanganku cepat.

"Zhuyi lapar. Zhuyi belum makan.. Zhuyi bosan sendirian dirumah. hiks.. huweee-." Dia menangis sejadi jadinya, dan entah kenapa hari ini aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Baik, sekarang ganti bajumu dan kunci rumah. Aku menunggu disini" Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya.

Dia dengan girang berari kedalam, dan tidak lama ia keluar lagi dengan pakaian rapinya. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk ia genggam.

Ia meraih tanganku, sambil tersenyum. "Sehun ajusshi. Gendong!" Katanya ceria. Keparat, kalau dia bukan anak kecil. Mungkin sudah kulempar dari lantai tujuh.

"Aku sudah makan. Zhuyi mau makan apa hmm?" aku masuk dan menekan tombol ke basement di Lift.

"Zhuyi mau makan banyaak! Zhuyi mau ayam! Zhuyi mau kentang goreng! Semuanyaa-!" Aku tertawa.

Lift berhenti satu lantai. Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk. Dia tersenyum melihatku menggendong Zhuyi.

"Aigoo, seorang lelaki tampan sepertimu menggendong anaknya~!"

Aku tersenyum kecil, merasa tersanjung. Tapi tunggu dulu, anak katanya?!

"Papamu tampan sekali ya nak. Kalian benar benar mirip. Aigoo, aigoo~!" Si nenek itu makin banyak bicara.

"Anakku?" Aku melihat kearah Zhuyi.

"Papa?" Zhuyi melihat kearahku.

Kami saling tatap tatapan, dan nenek itu tertawa. Dia turun dilantai tiga. "Semoga kalian semakin bahagia ya." Itu lah katanya sebelum turun.

Setelah nenek itu pergi Zhuyi kembali kebingungan.

"Zhuyi mirip Sehun Ajusshi? Zhuyi pikir Zhuyi lebih tampan dari Sehun Ajusshi." Anak itu mengusap dagunya.

Belajar dari mana anak ini?! Banyak sekali gayanya!

Aku sengaja memasang lagu yang mudah di mengerti oleh anak seusia Zhuyi. Kami bahkan bernyanyi bersama. Lagu anak anak yang pernah mengisi hari hariku ketika kecil kuputar kembali. Dan Zhuyi menikmatinya. kami berbegi canda tawa sepanjang perjalanan. Dia banyak menceritakan kehidupan taman kanak kanaknya.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di parkiran sebuah restoran cepat saji. Zhuyi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum padaku.

"Sehun Ajusshi tidak makan juga?"

"Aku baru saja selesai makan siang."

"Kalau begitu makan ini." Zhuyi menyuapkan kentang goreng ke mulutku, dan aku melahapnya sambil tersenyum.

Zhuyi makan dengan lahap, seperti baru kali ini menemukan makanan. Aku sesekali mengelap bibirnya dan menyuapinya.

"Zhuyi jarang makan di luar?" Tanyaku setelah membantunya mencuci tangan.

Dia mengangguk, sambil duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Pasti karena Mama mu sibuk ya?"

Zhuyi mengangguk suram. "Mama pernah bilang , kalau mama sudah lelah bekerja. Mama ingin istirahat, tapi mama selalu memikirkan Zhuyi."

"Mama bilang setelah menikah mama akan berhenti bekerja."

"Menikah?" ah, dengan si Park itu.

"Iya. Tapi Zhuyi tidak mau Mama menikah dengan orang itu. Zhuyi takut. Dia jahat." Zhuyi meminum jus jeruknya sambil cemberut dan mata berkaca kaca, oh tuhan kasihan sekali malaikat kecil ini.

"Jahat? Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Chanyeol Ajusshi tidak pernah mau mengobrol sama Zhuyi. Tatapannya seperti penjahat di film kartun kesukaan Zhuyi."

Aku diam sejenak. Memang Di film kartun ada penjahat ? ah sudahlah, biarkan dia berfantasi sesukanya.

"Zhuyi harus terima apapun keputusan Mamamu."

"Tidak mauuu! Zhuyi tidak mau mama menikah dengan orang itu."

"Zhuyi, kau tidak mengerti.."

"Tidak mauuuu!"

"Zhuyi kau harus—"

"Tidak mauu!"

"Zhuyi—"

"TIDAK MAUU HUEEEE SEHUN AJUSSHI JAHATT! SEHUN AJUSSHI TIDAK MAU MENDENGARKAN ZHUYI."

Dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya, dan aku hanya menepuk jidat. Semua orang menatap ke arahku, aku hanya tersenyum pada mereka. sambil berjalan kearah Zhuyi , dan menggendongnya.

"Mau Ice Cream?"

"..." Zhuyi mengusap air matanya.

"Jangan menangis, oke?"

"..." dia memeluk leherku dan mengangguk di ceruk leherku.

"Duduk disini dengan manis ya. Oke?" aku memberikan telapak tanganku dan ia menepukkan nya dengan telapak tangannya. Tangan kami benar benar punya ukuran yang jauh berbeda. lucu sekali rasanya.

Kakiku kembali melangkah pada meja Zhuyi sambil membawa satu cone Ice Cream. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan anak gadis disana, entah siapa.

"Papamu datang." Kata anak gadis itu, sementara Zhuyi hanya bingung. Mungkin karena ia tidak tahu apa arti papa.

"Pa-pa?" Zhuyi mengulang perkataan anak gadis itu.

"Whoaa—papamu tampan sekalii! Seperti orang orang di televisi."

Aku menghampiri Zhuyi dan memberikan Ice Cream itu padanya. Aku tersenyum pada anak kecil itu, dan dia berlari malu malu.

"Siapa dia?"

"Namanya Yujie." Zhuyi menjilat Ice Creamnya.

"maksudku, dia temanmu? Zhuyi kenal dia?"

"Mana ku Tahu." Ucapnya sok Keren. Hampir saja aku naik pitam dan meninggalkannya di restoran.

Aku mengemudikan mobilku ke arah apartemen Luhan. Bersama Anak China bernama Zhuyi yang masih saja aik dengan Ice Creamnya.

"Sehun Ajushhi."

"Hmm?' Aku menyahut tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Papa itu apa?"

"Papa itu pasangan Mama. Seorang pria yang akan melindungimu, menmbiayaimu, dan selalu ada bersamamu."

"Mama selalu melindungi Zhuyi, membiayai Zhuyi dan ada bersama Zhuyi."

"Papa itu seorang lelaki. Pria sejati. Lebih kuat dari Mama. Tampan , dan akan menjadi pelindungmu."

"Zhuyi tidak mengerti."

Aku tetap fokus pada kemudi mobil. "Semua orang punya sepasang orang tua. Papa dan Mama."

"Singkatnya, Papa itu pasangannya Mama. Seseorang yang sangat serasi dengan Mama. Seseorang yang mama cintai."

"Berarti Sehun Ajusshi Papa?" Zhuyi menunjuk kearahku.

"Aku juga akan menjadi seorang papa nantinya."

"Sehun Ajusshi Papa Zhuyi!"

Aku nyaris saja menerobos lampu merah. anak ini, tidak tahu apa kalau aku sedang menyetir?!

"Bukan Zhuyi."

"Tapi Sehun Ajusshi dan mama sangat Cocok. Mama juga pasti mencintai Sehun Ajusshi bukan?"

Oke, sekali lagi anak ini membuatku kebingungan. Masih pantaskah Luhan ku perlakukan seperti di awal? Dan masih pantaskah aku meminta suatu hal semacam, permintaan maaf?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali lagi ke kantor sekitar pukul enam sore. Kyungsoo mengatakan ada yang harus ia bicarakan. Aku sempat menanyakan kepulangan Luhan, dia menjawab Luhan sudah pulang, dan dia sudah istirahat di rumahnya. Syukurlah.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" Aku menatap Kai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, dan berhenti di wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo menamparku."

"Pffft—kenapa lagi hmm?" aku menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawa albino keparat!"

"Baik baik, aku tutup mulut."

Kai menghela nafas. Dia berbisik, "Aku berciuman dengan Baekhyun di kamar mandi dan Kyungsoo melihatnya."

"Lalu?" Aku kaget, kaget sekali.

"Setelah Baekhyun keluar, Kyungsoo menamparku keras sekali. Kau Lihat pipiku sampai merah begini."

"Merah? kalau kulitmu seputih kulitku sih aku percaya itu berwarna merah. tapi karena kulitmu lebih hitam, kurasa itu jadi ungu."

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menghinaku, albino keparat?"

"Karena aku sahabatmu, hahaha." Aku menepuk pundak Kai lalu pergi begitu saja, dan dia hanya mendengus kesal.

Aku berjalan santai kearah Studio, sambil memutar kunci studio dan sebelah tangan merogoh saku. Kunciku jatuh ketika ku lihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah sembabnya di depan pintu studioku.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga, cepat buka pintu studiomu dan biarkan aku menamparmu keras keras!"

Aku menelan ludah sambil berjalan mendekat, membuka studio itu pelan pelan. Dan mempersilahkan dia masuk.

"Aku mau bicara. Soal Luhan."

"Mau ikut campur?" Tanyaku enteng.

"Maksudku soal prilakumu pada Luhan kemarin."

"Dia mengadukan sesuatu padamu hm?" tanyaku, sinis.

 _PLAK-!_ Kyungsoo menamparku keras sekali.

"Kenapa kau bisa sekejam itu hah?! Apa yang membuatmu sekejam itu?!"

"..."

"Apa karena usianya?"

"..."

"Atau karena statusnya dengan Chanyeol?!"

"..."

"Jawab Sehun! Jawab!" Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?! Kau Tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol bermain di belakang dengan Baekhyun?! Luhan sudah punya firasat tentang itu semua! Aku yakin Ia tahu! Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?! Ia terlalu sabar!"

"—Dia berfikir untuk melupakan Chanyeol dan mulai memikirkanmu. Tapi apa?! kau malah seperti ini?!"

"—Kau tidak keadaan dia! Kau jahat! JAHAT!" Kyungsoo memukul dadaku."

"Jawab aku OH SEHUN!" Ia menarik rambutku.

"Kau marah marah padaku karena Luhan? Atau karena Kai?"

Kyungsoo diam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, dan mengusap air matanya. "Aku harus pulang." Katanya sesenggukkan.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya. Dia masih menangis. Dan aku? hanya diam sambil memikirkan semua kata katanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melihat semua hasil foto Chen Hyung, aku benar benar tidak bisa berkutik. Sempurna. Terlebih lagi ia punya team. Sial ! Pikiranku kacau dan sekarang dalam dua hari aku harus menyelesaikan bagianku, yang tentu saja lebih banyak porsinya ketimbang milik Chen Hyung. Kalau bukan karena Luhan, mungkin aku tidak akan se-stress ini.

"Kau baik?" Chen Hyung melihat ke bingunganku, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan memberikannya padaku

"Aku baik Hyung, terima kasih." Aku menelan air liur.

"Kau sudah selesai melihat?"

"Hmm."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Semagat Sehun-ah!" Chen Hyung tersenyum, dan kemudian berlalu.

Baru saja beberapa saat Chen Hyung keluar, Yixing Noona justru masuk. Sambil membawa pakaian pakaian berbagai macam model. Dan dengan entengnya nyengir, padahal sudah jelas aku terlihat frustasi.

"Luhan?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Hmm begitu." Dia menyimpan pakaian pakaian itu dengan menggantungnya rapi.

Yixing Noona membuka coatnya. Memberikan sekaleng kopi padaku.

"Tenanglah Sehun. Hasil Chen memang spektakuler. Tapi ingat kita punya model yang punya nilai jual tinggi. Luhan! Kita punya Luhan!" Ucapnya sambil menepuk nepuk pundakku.

"Ayo kita test kameramu!"

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil membuka kaleng kopi pemberiannya, meminumnya sedikit dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu." Ucapku pada tas hitam berisi kamera dan lensa lensa yang tajam.

"Noona bisa berdiri di Spot utama?"

"Tentuu~." Yixing Noona berdiri di tengah tengah lapak putih yang biasa di gunakan untuk spot utama pemotretan.

Aku percaya dia mantan model, buktinya ia tahu dimana posisi yang baik.

 _CKREK-!_

Satu Jepretan terbentuk dengan indahnya. Aku bisa menyelesaikan semua ini, aku yakin.

"Sore ini kita lakukan pemotretan di kolam berenang Kantor!"

"Hah?! Yang benar saja Noona?!"

"Kita harus memperkenalkan kantor kita sendiri Sehun-ah~. Ingat! Nilai jual bukan tergantung pada seberapa indah tempatnya! Tapi seberapa indah tangan pemotretnya!"

Aku tertawa, sambil menyisir rambut ke belakang dengan jemariku. Terima kasih Noona, sudah membuatku kembali percaya diri.

"Aku sudah meminta staff untuk menghias kolam, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Banyak orang orang untuk figuran juga."

"Hmm.. baguslah."

"Mereka semua orang barat, hanya Luhan wajah Asia, jadi dia akan dengan mudah di tonjolkan bukan?"

"Hmm."

Luhan mengetuk pintu Studioku kemudian masuk ke dalam. Dengan fisik yang seperti nya masih terlalu buruk untuk pemotretan. Rambutnya diwarnai sewarna cokelat hazel, seperti cokelat susu yang diberikan zhuyi padaku tempo lalu. Hanya saja lebih terang. Kau tahu? Kakiku ingin melangkah menghampirinya, tanganku ingin menariknya kedalam pelukanku, mataku ingin menatap matanya dengan tulus, mulutku ingin menciumnya dan berkata 'aku minta maaf'.

"Jie jieee—!" Yixing Noona menerjang Luhan dan nyaris saja mereka jatuh.

"Ahh maaf. Jie jie pasti masih lemas sekali ya-!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik baik saja." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu.

Yixing Noona membawa Tas make upnya dan menentengnya keluar dari studioku sambil memberi aba aba bahwa kita harus ke luar. Luhan mengangguk, dan Yixing noona berlalu. Meninggalkan aku dan Luhan berdua di dalam sini.

"Kau baik?"

"Hmm?" Suara lembutnya bisa ku dengar lagi, walaupun lebih lemah dari biasanya.

"Kau baik baik saja kan Luhan?" Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia membuka jaketnya dan menatapku. "Lihat aku Sehun." Ucapnya sedikit menggoda.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya. Luhan dengan spontan membuka kausnya, dan menyimpannya asal. Aku membulatkan mataku, dan ia membuka ikatan rambutnya dengan sensual, sembari mendekat padaku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini. Dia terus mendekat dan mengikis jarak antara tubuhku dan tubuhnya. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, ketika kakiku sudah menabrak meja. Luhan menatapku dengan nakal, kemudian salah satu tangannya memeluk tubuhku, dan sebelah tangannya lagi mengelus ngelus dadaku dari luar kaus hitamku. Dia menciumi leherku dengan seduktif, sabil sesekali mendesahkan namaku. Aku masih mencerna pikiranku, apa yang ia mau sebenarnya?

"Kau baik Hmm?" aku berbisik sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangan di pinggangnya.

Dia dengan perlahan menggapai bibirku, memberikan cumbuan paling bernafsu darinya, yang baru ku rasakan. Ia melumat bibirku habis habisan, dan menghisapnya pelan pelan, terlalu sensual! "Pelacur harus di perlakukan seperti pelacur. Pelacur harus bersikap selayaknya pelacur. Benar bukan?"

Ia berbisik ke telingaku. "Oh Se-Hun?"

"Arghh-!" aku mendongakkan kepala saat tangan lembut Luhan mulai menyentuh selangkanganku dan meremasnya pelan pelan.

Dia melepaskanku begitu saja dan tersenyum nakal sambil menggigit bibirnya, menjauh dariku. Berengsek!

.

.

.

.

Aku mengatur lighting, bersama dengan Chen Hyung, kami harus menciptakan pencahayaan yang sama.

"Tidak pernah terpikirkan konsep Pool Party di otakku." Aku lagi lagi menyisir rambutku dengan lima jari, kau perlu tau karena pikiranku terus pada wanita cantik bernama Luhan itu, hari ini aku tidak memakai pomade, dan tidak menonton film porno.

"Aku tidak Yakin ini otak Kyungsoo."

"Padahal dia polos sekali." Aku menggerutu.

"Kenapa mengambil gambar di sore hari menjelang malam begini? Kenapa tidak mengambil langsung di Malam Hari saja?"

"Lihat saja nanti Hyung. Ideku memang sederhana, tapi akan meledak ledak hasilnya." Aku tersenyum bangga.

"Bilang saja kalau konsepmu itu terlalu vulgar untuk di katakan." Chen Hyung memukul kepalaku pelan.

"Ahahaha, bukan Oh Sehun namanya.."

"..Kalau tidak mesum." Chen Hyung melanjutkan. Aku hanya nyengir, dan dia memukul kepalaku. Lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai larut, jadi mungkin aku akan pulang." Chen Hyung mengambil sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya menggulung sesuatu.

"Apa itu?"

"Tumblr Light."

"Aku butuh itu."

"Sungguh? Berapa meter?"

"Semuanya, simpan saja di studioku."

"Aku tidak mengerti mau kau apakan lampu lampu ini." Chen Hyung geleng geleng.

"Lihat saja Nanti Hyungku yang manis."

Chen Hyung lagi lagi menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menggulung semua lampu yang tidak terpakai itu.

Aku meminta dentuman musik tetap menyala, supaya pada model figuran itu bisa tetap berjoget dengan natural. Luhan nampak tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya, apa bikini terlalu vulgar baginya? Atau ia malu karena aku yang memotretnya? Atau karena ia mengingat pertemuan pertama kami ? dia menatapku ragu, aku melihat sekeliling dan rupanya Baekhyun ada di sudut sana, dekat pintu keluar bersama Zitao yang sedari tadi mencuri –curi pandang ke arahku.

"Kau baik Lu?" aku menggoyangkan tangannya pelan.

Dia mengangguk.

Aku menyentuh kedua pipinya, tersenyum sambil berbisik. "Aku minta maaf soal kemarin, jadi bersemangatlah Luhan. Kau bisa lebih dari mereka! setelah ini aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu. Mengerti?" Aku tersenyum.

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus." Aku mengecup bibirnya, seratus persen aku yakin tidak ada yang melihat kami. si figuran sibuk berjoget dan yixing noona sibuk membereskan alat make up. Dan dua orang di ujung sana? aku tidak peduli.

"Lakukan yang terbaik Luhan!" Aku berjalan mundur.

"Perlahan lahan buka jaket jeansmu. Berikan aku jeda waktu lima detik sampai itu semua terbuka dan kibaskan rambutmu setelahnya. pasang wajah ceria terbaikmu! arrasseo?!" aku sedikit berteriak, tidak ada salahnya menyemangati dia bukan? Lagipula seumur hidup aku tidak pernah seperhatian ini pada modelku. Aku bahkan hanya bicara Yes, sure, of course, dan kata kata singkat lainnya.

"N—ndee-!"

"Ready?! – 1! 2! 3!"

- _CKREK!_ Luhan menatap lensa kamera dan tersenyum padaku, malaikatku kembali. Pesona nya memancar, seakan ia sedang melebarkan sayapnya dan membuat semua wanita menatap iri padanya. Lima detik terakhir sampai ia membuka jaketnya, memperlihatkan semua keindahan dalam tubuhnya. Luhan terus berganti pose sambil menikmati dentuman musik, wajah cerianya terbingkai dengan indah di kameraku. Selamat datang kembali Luhan. Malaikatku.

Luhan mengganti pakaiannya dengan satu pasang bikini berwarna kuning dengan tali di belakang leher. Suasana menjadi Hening karena ini waktunya aku mengambil gambar Luhan seorang diri. waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tidak ada orang selain aku, Luhan dan Yixing Noona disini.

Luhan duduk terapung diatas ban bebek sambil memeluk leher si bebek. Hahaha lucu sekali, dia seperti anak kecil.

"Lakukan dengan cepat, aku tidak mau rambutku ikut basah." Luhan cemberut

"Iya sayang." Dan, yixing Noona spontan melotot ke arahku.

" Tetap Diam-!"

 _CKREK-!_ Luhan si hazel dan bibir merah nya terlihat manis saat memeluk si bebek.

"Kakimu di antara kepala nya." Aku mengarahkan Luhan sambil membuka dua jariku.

Luhan mengangguk dan menaruh kakiknya diantara kepala bebek itu. _CKREK-Ckrek—Ckrekk!_

Sesi foto kedua di akhiri dengan Luhan yang menarik tali Bikini di lehernya, kau perlu tahu bahwa aku menahan sesuatu diantara kakiku. Menahan agar ia tidak memintaku untuk memangsa vagina Luhan lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa mengurusi sesi terakhir sendirian?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa bukan masalah."

Yixing Noona memicingkan maat. "Kau yakin tidak perlu bantuanku? Kau yakin tidak mau aku disini?"

"Kalau Noona mau orgasme bersamaku atau self servis silahkan saja. Noona akan basah melihatnya."

"Yak! Bicaramu itu terlalu vulgar sekali eoh?!" Yixing Noona menendang kakiku dan mengambil Coatnya.

Aku hanya meringis sambil mengusap-usap kakiku.

"Lu Jiee-! Kau akan baik baik saja berdua dengan orang ini?! Aku tidak yakin, aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu, Lu jie." Yixing Noona berteriak.

"Yixing, aku memang hanya berduaan dengan Sehun di sini. Tapi di luar masih banyak orang bukan? Aku yakin Minseok dan beberapa kepala tim lembur sampai perilisan pertama majalah.

"Hmmm. Baiklah, kalau begitu kutinggal ya?" Yixing Noona kelihatan cemas. Tetapi ia tetap saja pergi.

Luhan mengganti pakaiannya dan berjalan ke arahku sambil malu malu. Aku sedang mengurusi lampu wana warni yang Chen Hyung sebut dengan apa tadi, Tumblr Light? Apapun namanya aku tidak terlalu peduli.

"Sehun.." Luhan duduk di kursi bar.

"Hmm?"

"Maafkan aku, soal yang tadi.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan minta maaf secepat ini." Aku tersenyum, manis sekali malaikatku ini.

"Ah, iya Luhan." Aku berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku minta maaf, sudah meninggalkanmu hari itu. juga sudah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas padamu hari itu."

"Kau janji tidak akan sekejam itu lagi?" Luhan menatapku dalam.

"Janji." Aku mengulurkan kelingkingku.

"Kau janji tetap berada di sampingku?" Luhan mengulurkan kelingkingnya juga.

"Janji,"

Ia tersenyum dan menyambut kelingkingku. Kami berciuman dengan kelingking yang masih bertautan. Luhan melepaskan ciuman kami dan tersenyum, ia meraih kedua pipiku dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya.

"Sehun.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku.." Luhan memainkan jemariku.

"Berjanji untuk apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu disisiku..

Dan selalu mencintaiku...

Sehingga perlahan lahan aku bisa menutup hatiku untuk Chanyeol. Dan membuka lagi hatiku padamu."

Aku tertawa kecil, dan mengangguk.

"Tunggu.." Suara bass berat itu datang dari arah pintu

"Menutup Hatimu Untuk Siapa Luhan?" Chanyeol berdiri dengan wajah murkanya di dau pintu studioku yang terbuka.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol takut. Ia menggenggam tanganku semakin kuat. Aku bisa melihat, Luhan masih punya setitik rasa pada lelaki bertelinga lebar itu, atau mungkin lebih?

"Menutup hatinya untukmu, Park." Ucapku enteng, membuat ia lebih geram.

"Se—sehun.." Luhan menggeleng padaku, ia melarangku menantang laki laki ini.

"Dia milikku, Sehun. Lepaskan." si Park menatapku penuh emosi.

"Milikmu? Hah-! Omong kosong Playboy!"

Dengan sengaja aku membawa Luhan ke pelukanku dan mencium bibirnya mesra. Membuat si Park melotot ke arahku. Ciumanku pada Luhan semakin intim, sampai Luhan mendorong dadaku. Dan si Park menarik Luhan ke pelukannya.

 _BUGGGHHH-!_ Satu hantaman dari kepalan tangannya jatuh di pipiku. Dan Luhan menutup mulutnya.

"Ikut aku!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan, namun Luhan menepis tangan lelaki itu.

Luhan terus bersikukuh ingin lepas dari cengkraman si Park. Karena ia ingin menghampiriku.

Si Park menatap sinis padaku yang berada di bawahnya. Ku balas tatapannya dengan tatapan benci, dan

 _DUAKH-!_ Ia menginjak kepalaku, keras sekali. Hingga hidung dan mulutku berbenturan dengan lantai, dan tetesan air merah itu keluar.

Si Park menarik Luhan keluar dari studioku. Namun kulihat dengan ujung mataku Luhan tidak ingin pergi. Kulihat Luhan memanggil namaku pelan, Meneteskan air matanya dan terus menggumamkan

' _Mianhae..Sehunnie...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **OKE PINKU ga akan banyak bacot wkwkwkwkwk**_

 _ **Sebenernya/seharusnya FF ini di upload tepat tengah malam, namun karena author malah asik Rpan jadi baru beres jam 06:44 Bwahahahahaa.**_

 _ **Ini Update berjamaah sama author Hunhan GS indo.**_

 _ **Kakak kakakku tercinta :**_

 _ **BaekbeeLu**_

 _ **LolipopSehun**_

 _ **Xiugarbaby**_

 _ **HunhanSlays**_

 _ **Dedek emesh FujoAoi**_

 _ **Dan si teman per 'mesuman' Dark Eagle's Eye**_

 _ **Wkwkkwk MIANHAE AKU TELAT BWAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ah iya! aku ada UAS dari tanggal 05 s/d tanggal 12. Jadi Mohon doanya!**_

 _ **Setelah UAS aku punya jatah libur lagi 2 minggu menuju semester 2 wkwkwk. Jadi tenanggg bakal update2 lagi kok.**_

 _ **Sekarang aku pengen nuntasin Something about 30 years old lady nihh. Tapi snow white tears masih tetep lanjut kok!**_

 _ **Buat info FF ini bakal ada 9 Chapter. Kalau snow white teras gatau, soalnya otu cem sinetron banyak sedihnya.**_

 _ **Tetep bantu pinku dengan review review kalian ya... pinku butuh itu. sumpah..**_

 _ **Pinku benar benar berterima kasih buat kalian yang sempat berkomentar soal Chapter baru, pinku suka readers yg cerewet ^^.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Makasih Buat para readers baru yang udah niat banget ngebut baca FF abal abal ini /bows/ Pinku cinta kaliaan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Makasih buat kak KIM124 yang udah bikin aku sadar dan mengembalikan rasa bertanggung jawabku pada para readers. Makasih ka i love you muaaach. Aku bakal tamatin ini kok ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Buat semuanya makasih ya.. Pinku lelah, mau bobo :( piku belum tidur nih, gaar gara ngetik ff ini wkwkwkwk.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pinku bakal mengusahakan dengan sebisa mungkin agar bisa update setiap 2 minggu satu kali. Atau satu minggu satu kalii :''( pinku ngga mau kehilangan jiwa nulis(?)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Btw, pinku sedih di chapter 5 sedikit banget reviewnya :'') tapi gapapa pinku tau kok itu karena pinku kelamaan..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terakhir pinku mau terima kasih yg sebanyak banyaknya buat kalian, Pinku ngga aada artinya tanpa kalian.. Pinku sayang kalian MUACHHH /tebar cipok/**_


End file.
